La Batalla Por El Presente Y El deseo De Un Futuro
by Shinigami no sasori
Summary: Harry esta entrando en una etapa muy dificil, la guerra se avesina y un chico de 16 años debe enfrentarse a la adolecencia mientras tiene el peso del mundo en sus hombrosno volvere a actualizar hasta los 40 rr
1. 1El sueño

ESTE ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE PUBLICO EN ESTA PAGINA

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la matyoria de los personajes no son mios, sino de J.K. Rowling, al igual que la mayoria de los hechizos.

Agradeceré de antemano todos los comentarios que me hagan además estoy dispuesto a recibir sus quejas si es que no les agrada algo.

Esta es la introducción y no se preocupen si es un poco aburrido por que ya lo estaba pensando yo mismo pero los próximos capítulos se ponen mejor. Este es mi primer fic y deseo que me hagan el favor de criticar ya que a pesar de todo deseo mejorar mi imaginación.

Ciao

**EL SUEÑO**

Harry se encontraba con sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny, estaban en un pasillo angosto y largo, con grandes estanterías todas ellas repletas de pequeñas esferas de cristal.

--Harry—exclamó Ron.

--¿Que?

--¿Has visto esto?

--¿Qué?... ¿que ocurre?

--Lleva...lleva tu nombre—contestó Ron que señalaba una de las pequeñas esferas

--¿Mi nombre?—se extrañó Harry

Se acercó a la estantería y se estiro para leer la etiqueta que se encontraba bajo la esfera ya que esa se encontraba en uno de los anaqueles altos. En ella se leía:

S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D.

Señor Tenebroso

Y (?)Harry Potter

--¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Ron--¿por qué lleva tu nombre? Mi nombre no esta, ni los de ustedes dijo mirando a los demás.

--Creo qué no deberías tocarla Harry—opinó Neville

--Lleva mi nombre—incisito Harry

Puso las manos alrededor de la polvorienta esfera de cristal, era como si hubiera estado expuesta al sol durante mucho tiempo o como si un calor desconocido emanara de ella. Harry levanto la mano y miro fijamente la esfera mientras los demás se colocaban alrededor de Harry y contemplaban la esfera mientras el le quitaba el polvo.

Entonces escucharon algo a sus espaldas que los hizo girarse muy bruscamente

--Muy bien Potter, ahora date vuelta muy lentamente y entrégame eso

Los rodeaban unas siluetas negras cerrándoles el paso eran observados por varios pares de ojos y una docena de varitas les apuntaban al corazón; Ginny lanzó un grito de horror.

--Dame eso Potter—repitió la voz de Lucius Malfoy estirando un brazo con la palma extendida hacia arriba. Estaban atrapados—dame eso—ordenó otra vez Malfoy.

--Donde esta Sirius—preguntó Harry

Varios mortífagos rieron y una mujer dijo

--El señor tenebroso nunca se equivoca

--No nunca—dijo Malfoy—y ahora entrégame la profecía Potter.

--Quiero saber donde esta Sirius quiero saber donde esta Sirius! --se burló la mujer se que lo han capturado, se que esta en este lugar

--El bebe se ha despertado y ha confundido el sueño con la realidad—dijo la mujer

--Entrégame la profecía y nadie sufrirá ningún daño—aseguró Malfoy

--Si claro yo te entrego esta...profecía y tu nos dejas ir a casa ¿verdad?

--_Accio Prof..._ –chillo la mortífaga

--_Protego_—gritó Harry antes de que ella terminara

--¡Vaya el pequeño Potter sabe jugar!—muy bien, pues entonces...

--¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!—grito Lucius a la mujer—¡si la rompes...!

Harry exprimía su cerebro, los mortífagos querían la esfera y el quería sacar a sus amigos e ese lugar, vivos. La mujer avanzo y se quito la mascara, Bellatrix Lestrange lo miraba con gesto fanático y febril.

--¿Vamos a tener que aplicar nuestros métodos de persuasión?—pregunto—como quieras, tomen a la mas pequeña—ordenó—que vea como torturamos a su amiguita, yo me encargo.

Todos se apiñaron alrededor de Ginny

--Si intenta atacar a Ginny tendrá que romper esto—advirtió Harry—no creo que su amo se ponga muy contento si regresa sin ella ¿no? Por cierto ¿que profecía es esta?.

--¿Que profecía es esa?—repitió Bellatrix--¿bromeas Potter?

--No, no bromeo—respondió el--¿por qué la quiere Voldemort?

--_DESMA..._

--NO

Un has de luz roja salió de la varita de Bellatrix pero Malfoy lo había desviado y el rayo dio en la estantería tirando unas esferas de las que salieron un par de figuras fantasmales que empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo haciendo imposible de entender lo que decían.

--¡NO LO ATAQUES! ¡NECESITAMOS LA PROFECÍA!—dijo Malfoy

Depuse las figuras desaparecieron pero habían dado a Harry una idea

--No me han explicado que tiene de especial esa profecía

--No te hagas el listo con nosotros Potter

--No me hago el listo—replicó, y entonces le dijo a Hermione que estaba tras el y casi sin mover los labios para que no se enteraran lo mortífagos—destrocen las estanterías cuando yo diga

--¿Dumbledore nunca te ha contado que el motivo por el que tienes esa cicatriz en la frente estaba escondido en el departamento de misterios?—incurrió Malfoy

--¿como?—Harry estaba intrigado--¿qué dice de mi cicatriz?

--¿Dumbledore nunca te lo ha contado?, claro eso explica por que no viniste antes Potter, el señor tenebroso se preguntaba por que...

--¡YA!

_--¡REUCTO_!—gritaron cinco voces detrás de Harry las maldiciones se estrellaron en las estanterías y las esferas cayeron rompiéndose y liberando su contenido

--¡Corran!—gritó Harry

Corrieron a toda velocidad hacia una puerta que estaba entreabierta

--_Fermaportus_—gritó Hermione casi sin aliento cuando habían cruzado

--Donde...donde están los demás?—preguntó Harry al notar que faltaban Ron Luna y Ginny

--Deben haberse equivocado de camino--dijo Hermione con terror

--Escuchen--exclamó Neville

Iremos por parejas y haremos un registro minucioso; no hagan daño a Potter hasta que tengamos la profecía pero a los demás pueden matarlos.

--Que hacemos—preguntó Hermione al borde de la histeria

--Alejémonos de esta puerta—contestó Harry

Se alejaron y escucharon un choque contra la puerta

--Aparta—dijo alguien_--¡Alohomora!_

Los chicos se escondieron debajo de unas mesas y vieron entrar en la habitación el dobladillo de un par de túnicas

--Quizá hayan salido al vestíbulo

--Revisa debajo de las mesas

_--¡DESMAIUS!_--gritó Harry cuando los mortífagos se agachaban y le dio a un o pero el otro logro escapar y cuando apuntaba con su varita Harry se lanzo a sus pies derribándolo

_--¡EXPELLIARMUS_—gritó Neville y las varitas de Harry y el mortífago salieron volando y ambos corrieron a recogerlas.

--Apártate Harry—gritó Neville y Harry se lanzo hacia un lado—_Desmaius_

La maldición pasó rozando al mortífago, este tomó la varita y grito

_--¡DES..._

_--¡Desmaius!—_grito y dio contra el mortífago que se estrello en un vitrina—Accio varita –dijo y atrajo la de Harry dándosela.

--Gracias—dijo el—salgamos de aqu

Entonces escucharon un grito en una habitación cercana

--¿Ginny?—vamos

--_Ferma...—_empezó a decir Hermione cuando cruzaron otra puerta pero no pudo terminar

--_¡Impedimenta!—_gritaron dos mortífagos irrumpiendo en el despacho

Los tres amigos cayeron hacia atrás

--Ya los tenemos—gritó uno—están en...

--_Silencius_—gritó Hermione

--_Pertrificus Totalus_—grito Harry al otro que cayo al suelo

--Bien hecho Ha...

El mortífago mudo dio un latigazo con la varita y un has de llamas moradas atravesó el pecho de Hermione

--Hermione

Dolohov sonrió burlonamente y le pidió a señas la profecía a Harry

--Como si no nos fueras a matar de todos modos en cuanto te entregue esto—dijo Harry mientras pensaba "que no este muerta" será culpa mía

--Has lo que sea Harry—grito Neville desde los pies de una mesa y con una varita rota--pero no le entregues la profecía

--_Petríficus Totalus_—gritó Harry en un descuido del mortífago

--¿Que le ha hecho?—preguntó Neville

--No lo se...

--Todavía tiene pulso Harry estoy seguro

--¿Esta viva?

--Si, creo que si

--Neville no estamos muy lejos de la salida, podrías levar a Hermione, buscar ayuda...dar -la alarma

--¿Y tu?

--Tengo que encontrar a los demás

--Te ayudare

--Pero Hermione

--Podemos llevarla, puedo levarla yo, tu eres mas hábil con la varita

Salieron del despacho y caminaron un poco

--Tu por donde crees que...?

Entonces se abrió una puerta y salieron despedidos Ron Ginny y Luna

--Ginny—exclamó Harry—Ron...¿están todos...?

Ron estaba pálido y le goteaba liquido oscuro por la boca

--Ginny—dijo Harry—¿qué ha pasado?

--Creo que se ha roto un tobillo, he oído un crujido—dijo luna—cuatro mortífagos nos han perseguido...

--Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea—dijo Harry—Luna ¿puedes ayudar a Ginny?

Entonces entro Bellatrix por otra puerta

--Están aquí—gritó  
Los chicos entraron apresurados a una sala con un tanque lleno de cerebros, Harry cerro la puerta a tiempo para impedir que entrara Bellatrix .

--_Fermaportus_—gritó Harry—Luna, Neville ayúdenme—tenían que cerrar las otras puertas

_--Fermaportus_

_--Ferma..._ah

Harry se giró y vio a luna salir volando por los aires mientras cinco mortífagos entraban en la habitación

--Detengan a Potter—rugió Bellatrix

Harry salió levantando la mano con que sujetaba la profecía, tenia que alejar a los mortífagos de sus amigos, su plan funcionó ya que ellos lo persiguieron, entro en la siguiente habitación y cayó rodando por unos altos escalones de piedra y al llegar al final recibió un fuerte golpe.

Las risas de los mortífagos retumbaban en la sala, Harry se levantó, aun tenia la profecía intacta, retrocedió y se dio contra algo sólido, había llegado a la tarima en la que estaba el arco y el velo negro, subió a ella sin girarse

--Se acabó la carrera Potter—dijo Lucius Malfoy—ahora se bueno y entrégame la profecía

--Deje...deje marchar a los demás y se la daré

--No estas en situación de negociar—replicó Malfoy—nosotros somos diez y tu estas solo

--No esta solo gritó Neville desde la parte alta de la sala—todavía me tiene a mi

--No Neville no...vuelve con Ginny ...

_--Desmaius_—gritó Neville—_Desmaius, desma..._

Un mortífago agarro a Neville y lo inmovilizo

--Ese es Longbottom ¿verdad?—dijo Malfoy

--Longbottom?—repitió Bellatrix—vamos a ver cuanto aguanta antes de terminar como sus padres, a menos claro que Potter nos entregue la profecía

--No se la des Harry...por nada del...ah

_--Crucio_

Neville aúllo de dolor así que el hombre lo soltó y este cayo al suelo retorciéndose. Esta vez Harry no tubo que pensar, alargo el brazo y extendió la profecía.

Pero de repente entraron a la sala desde lo mas alto cinco personas Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley que empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a todos los mortífagos que no atinaban a reaccionar por la sorpresa y se dio inicio a una cruenta batalla

Sirius pasó al lado de Harry peleando con un mortífago tan encarnizadamente que Harry solo veía las borrosas varitas moverse agitadamente

Harry vio que el ojo mágico de Moody pasaba rodando y su propietario estaba tirado en el suelo

Dolohov arremetió contra Harry pero este se le adelantó

_--Petríficus Totalus_—gritó Harry

--Expelliarmus

_--Crucio_

_--Protego_

_--Impedimenta_

Harry ayudó a Neville a subir unos cuantos escalones pero des pues Neville se detuvo

--Dumbledore—dijo el chico

--Que—pregunto Harry

--Dumbledore

Harry vio a Dumbledore bajando las escaleras y lo noto tan enfadado que daba miedo. Cuando los mortífagos se percataron de su presencia avisaron a los demás y trataron de escapar pero no lo lograron, Dumbledore los atrapaba como con una caña de pescar.

Solo Sirius seguía peleando con Bellatrix y mientras esquivaba un rayo se burlaba de ella

--Vamos tu sabes hacerlo mejor--le gritó Sirius

El segundo has le acertó en el pecho

El no había dejado de reír pero sus ojos se abrieron mucho su cuerpo se desplomó describiendo un majestuoso circulo y en su caída a atravesó del velo que pendía del arco

Harry había llegado al fondo del foso pero cuando corrió a ver a Sirius Lupin lo detuvo

--No puedes hacer nada Harry, es demasiado tarde, se ha ido.

--No Sirius—Harry se levanto de la cama estaba bañado en sudor—no...otra...vez—susurró al darse cuenta de que era solo un sueño--¡NO!

este ha sido el primer capitulo, además de los reviews esperare sus vociferadores en mi correo: tao (Guion bajo) 0 (guion bajo) 1 (arroba) hotmail . com


	2. 2 Noticias y descubrimientos

**2.-NOTICIAS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

El chico se incorporo de la cama y se puso a pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener, no era la primera vez que la tenia, había estado soñando lo mismo desde Hogwarts, el no recordaba que eso fuera lo que había pasado, aunque ese era el sueño y él sabia que significaba algo solo recordaba lo que había pasado y no por completo, pero eso no era lo único que lo había despertado esta ves.

Si no que también lo había despertado el dolor en la cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente, esa cicatriz que le era el resultado de una maldición que había tenido por objetivo dar fin a su vida, y que había sido lanzada por el mago tenebroso mas temido en los últimos cien años, y que después de matar a los padres de Harry había intentado matarlo a él pero gracias a una protección mágica que había dejado su madre al sacrificar su vida por la de su hijo había rebotado contra Voldemort dejando a Harry con nada mas que una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente y que ahora era un lazo entre ellos dos.

El chico recordaba esto mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente y cerraba los ojos para mitigar el dolor.

--Maldita profecía –dijo el chico al recordar que por culpa de una profecía que había sido dicha desde antes de que él naciera su destino había sido escrito— ¿por qué tenias que elegirme a mi Voldemort? ¿Por qué destrozar mi vida si no estabas seguro de que yo era el elegido? ¿Por qué demonios tenias que acabar con mi felicidad desde antes de que yo mismo naciera? ¿Por qué tienes que dañar a las personas que quiero?—entonces se escucho una voz en la habitación, Harry buscó el origen de esa voz hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el interior de él mismo, "nunca mas", "se acabó", Harry notó que era la voz que se oponía a obedecer cada que la lanzaban un a maldición Imperius—nunca mas—repitió el joven –si Voldemort quiere volverme a lastimar ya se las vera difíciles, si quiere dañar a los que amo nuevamente va a tener que enfrentarse a mi, va a conocer al Harry Potter desgraciado y va a saber lo que es bueno, ya no estará el niñito que conoció en el ministerio se acabó, si es mi destino enfrentarme a él pues no le voy a poner las cosas fáciles cuando quiera volver a matarme, uno de Los dos tendrá que morir a manos del otro y no pienso dejar que me mate si presentar batalla.

Harry se detuvo enfrente del espejo que tenia en la pequeña habitación de Privet Drive, observo si la menor intención de arreglar algo en su apariencia pero aunque ya solo se veía en el espejo por pura costumbre en ese momento noto con poco agrado que ya no era el niño enclenque que había entrado hacia cinco años a Hogwarts ahora lo veía un joven de casi dieciséis años, alto, delgado, con el cabello revuelto, y unos ojos verdes que en otro tiempo habían visto de muchas formas diferentes, tristes, alegres, enfadados, y hasta desconcertados pero siempre con un brillo que los hacia irradiar vida y mostrar a todo el mundo porque era el mejor amigo de Ron y una persona muy agradable, pero ahora parecía que lo miraba un muerto fríos sin su brillo que Los caracterizaba.

_--El único con poder para derrotar a Señor Tenebroso se acerca... nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalara como su igual pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes._

De pronto sus ojos recuperaron el brillo que tanta vida les daba, pero no brillaban de manera normal, brillaban con una ráfaga de decisión al recordar a la mujer delgada con grandes lentes en una taberna

--Pero que poder...

PUMMMMM

--¡¡HARRY POTTER!!

--¿Qué pasa?—contestó Harry y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, le extraño ver a los Dursley levantados tan temprano pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la cabeza del señor Weasley. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ver las cabezas de la gente en las chimeneas mágicas pero nunca se imaginó ver una en ese lugar.

--Hola señores Dursley—saludo alegremente el señor Weasley—ah, hola Harry, ¿qué tal te va?

--Bi...Bien—contesto un sorprendido Harry—y que tal le va a usted...

--¿Que hace aquí?—pregunto tío Vernon— ¿que hace en mi casa?

--tranquilo señor Dursley solo venia a decir algo a Harry—dijo el padre de ron un poco irritado

--¿a...mi?—Harry estaba cada vez más confuso

--si Harry lo que pasa es que al fin conseguimos permiso de Dumbledore para llevarte con nosotros a la madriguera.

--¿es en serio?

--Sí, claro que s

Tía petunia miró a tío Vernon que al escuchar estas palabras había borrado un poco el gesto de odio ya que esa noticia significaría que se librarían de Harry a tan solo unos pocos días de haber llegado, pero el miedo lo hacia inflarse aun más que antes.

--¿y por que no se lo llevan ahora?—preguntó tímidamente tía petunia

--por que antes tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas—dijo el señor Weasley como si fuera tal cosa—además creímos que ustedes desharían pasar un par de días más con él.

A Harry le entraron unas ganas locas de reírse de la cara que habían puesto los Dursley cuando dijo lo último el señor Weasley pero la verdad era que tampoco él quería quedarse en esa casa.

--así que. — ¿vendrán por mí?

--claro que sí Harry

--bueno, si ya acabaron—finalizó tío Vernon—pues váyase de mi casa

--claro, adiós Harry, adiós... señores Dursley—y diciendo esto desapareci

Harry subió a su habitación y se dispuso a darse un baño, de repente vio una lechuza que se dirigía en esa dirección así que salió a la ventana para recibirla pero la lechuza paso de largo frente a la casa y siguió su vuelo sin prestar atención al chico con gafas y sin camisa que estaba en la ventana. Poco después de bañarse Harry salió de casa de sus tíos, era una suerte que esa familia le hubiera retirado la palabra por que así podía desaparecerse por largos periodos de tiempo y gracias a los "consejos" de Moody y los demás ya no le decían nada malo, o mejor dicho nada para evitar que les pasara algo si se llegaban a enterar de que Harry lo estaba pasando mal, comenzó a vagabundear por el vecindario, la idea de salir de casa de los Dursley a tan solo una semana de haber llegado era fantástica, pero eso no era lo que estaba en la mente del chico en ese momento, el pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el curso anterior, la profesora Umbridge, Voldemort, la profecía, la muerte de Sirius... la muerte de Sirius, eso era lo que lo había decidido, Voldemort estaba en algún lugar del mundo causando muertes y aun más ahora que la comunidad mágica se había enterado de que estaba con vida, ya no podía operar sin que se le echara la culpa de todo lo que pasara y ahora ya tenia también a todos los aurores tras su pista, pero nadie podría vencerlo mas que Harry, y el estaba tan tranquilo caminando a mitad de la calle sin prestar atención a eso, no podía ser posible , tenia que entrenarse por que la batalla se llevaría a cabo y el destino del mundo dependía de esa, si Voldemort mataba a Harry la oscuridad caería sobre el planeta y si Harry mataba a Voldemort la oscuridad caería sobre el por que la idea de que tal vez, Solo tal vez él matara a alguien no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero la idea de venganza era aun muy fuerte, la muerte de sus padres, la de su padrino y la de tanta gente inocente le venia a la mente y lo único que se le ocurría que pudiera calmar tantas almas era la venganza. Sus pasos lo llevaron sin que se diera cuenta hacia la casa de la señora Fig. Una squib que vivía cerca de su casa y que cuando era mas chico había sido su niñera cada que los Dursley salían de casa y no lo querían llevar, lo que era muy frecuente, pero el año pasado Harry había descubierto que tenia conexión con el mundo mágico. En cuanto Harry recobro conciencia de sus pasos se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a la puerta de la anciana que en ese momento estaba tomando los rayos matinales junto con su gato en una mecedora.

--Hola querido

--hola señora Fig. —dijo Harry—ahora me he enterado de que vienen por mí en tres días

--que buena noticia es esa para ti por que podrás dejar a esos muggles, --dijo la señora Fig. Con un poco de tristeza en la voz por que eso significaba que ya no podrían seguir con sus charlas matinales—pasa, tengo galletas recién horneadas

--gracias, y no se preocupe por lo de dejar a los Dursley de todos modos nos podremos seguir viendo cuando usted vaya a casa de los Weasley, me dijo el señor que usted era bien recibida cuando quisiera ir—Harry no se había percatado de lo que decía pero sabia que era supiste que estaba triste por tu partida?

--no lo se—y era cierto—desde hace unos días he tenido una extraña sensación, como si mis sentimientos se hubieran liberado o no sé que pero hay algo raro en mi estado de animo

--la adolescencia—dijo la señora figg en un tono burlón

El resto del día Harry lo pasó muy bien con la señora Figg hasta entrada la tarde cuando entro una lechuza de correo con una edición vespertina del profeta.

--fantástico, --dijo la señora figg –otra vez los del ministerio, perdidos por completo

--¿que pasa?

--nada, no té preocupes—pero en ese momento Harry recordó algo que haba pasado en la mañana

--señora Figg

--Sí Harry

--lo que pasa es que quería preguntarle que decía la carta de en la mañana

--¿carta?, yo no he recibido mas que a esta lechuza el DIA de hoy—dijo la señora Figg sin prestar atención

Eso dejó con una duda a Harry, pero con la conversación se le olvidó por un momento, al anochecer regresó a casa de los Dursley pero se fue inmediatamente a su recamara. Harry había decidido que Voldemort no volvería a introducirse en su mente así que para evitar que eso pasara practicaría un poco la Oclumancia, trato de vaciar su mente pero había dos preguntas que no lo dejaban y se negaban a salir

--que era lo que tendría que hacer el señor Weasley—deshecho esta pregunta diciéndose que tal ves era algo para el ministerio o tendría que ver con excusados regurgitantes—a donde iría esa lechuza?.Tal vez iría mas lejos y solo bajó para cazar algo—al fin saco esas preguntas de su cabeza y se durmió.

Al día siguiente despertó temprano, otra vez había tenido el sueño pero esta vez había sido menos nítido, la Oclumancia estaba funcionando, Harry sabia que tendría que perfeccionarla, salió de la habitación se duchó se puso ropa limpia y desayunó antes que los Dursley, salió nuevamente ya como no quería discutir nuevamente fue al parque, estaba casi desierto, claro era muy temprano, se puso a recordar su infancia había sido muy triste, pero había servido todo lo que había tenido que pasar en ese lugar, soportar las persecuciones que se daban cuando su p'rimo lo perseguía para golpearlo y los golpes que recibía cuando lo alcanzaba había sido un gran acondicionamiento para la resistencia que había necesitado en la escuela, estaba recordando esto cuando algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento hacia las diez de la Mañana, el parque ya estaba abarrotado de niños todos jugando o charlando de sus dibujos animados preferidos pero lo que le llamo la atención fue lo que escucho de un grupo de alrededor de doce niños.

--¿...Hogwarts...?

--Sí,

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Habían dicho el nombre de su escuela?, Eso era imposible, Harry conocía a todos esos niños eran los nuevos sacos de box de Dudley y de sus amigos pero de un tiempo para acá Harry se había convertido en su protector, ¿cómo? Ni él lo sabia siempre que su primo y sus amigos se dejaban venir sobre esos niños Harry gustaba pararse en medio de los dos grupos y su primo al ver al fenómeno de la familia frente de él curiosamente recordaba alguna otra maldad que debían hacer así que se retiraba con su banda de matones juveniles, así que el delincuente juvenil local se había convertido en un ídolo para los pequeños que no le temía a él como a su primo el boxeador

--hola señor Potter—saludó un pequeño de aspecto muy pequeño para su edad— ¿como esta?

--muy bien Marck, ¿y tu como estas?

--muy bien también este año terminé la primaria

--a que buena noticia, sabes que tengo que ir a visitar a la señora Figg nos vemos después—y se levantó de un salto saliendo del parque tranquilamente.

Harry no sabia por que Marck le agradaba tanto y lo que más le extrañaba era que el cariño parecía ser mutuo, eso la mayoría del vecindario lo sabia, esto no parecía importarle a Marck ni a su madre pero a Harry si le preocupaba que empezaran a discriminar al pequeño como lo hacían con el. Había otra cosa, él estaba seguro de haber escuchado la palabra Hogwarts pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién?, Todo el día se lo pasó pensando en eso, hasta la noche que se fue a dormir con esas preguntas en la mente a pesar de haberla vaciado de todo lo demás. El sueño de esa noche fue intranquilo, recordó otra vez la muerte de Sirius, pero también había otras cosas, la charla con la señora Figg la lechuza en ese lugar, los niños en el parque, la posibilidad de que Marck se metiera en líos por su amistad.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó con un dolor punzante en la cicatriz y sabia que Voldemort estaba muy contento, por un momento casi lo domina la curiosidad estuvo tentado a abrir por completo su mente pero una voz en su interior le dijo"y si es una trampa"Harry decidió cerrar su mente por completo y el dolor se apaciguo, ya sabia como controlarlo lo que significaba que ya tenia un problema menos, Harry estaba en eso cuando una lechuza marrón entro por la ventana Harry tomo la carta, puso la lechuza junto a Hedwig para que tomara agua y ley

_Harry_

_Hola mi papa me ha dicho que iremos por ti a casa de tus tíos el sábado, así que prepárate estaremos esperándote en la puerta a las nueve y media de la mañana, me muero de ganas por contarte lo que he hecho, creo que ha sido una tontería pero ya lo hice y no hay vuelta de hoja, por cierto mis padres han decidido invitar a Hermione a pasar el verano ¡que idea!_

_PD._

_Ginny ha estado ocultando algo, Fred y George saben que es pero no me lo han querido decir, creo que es algo que tiene que ver con los timos o que sé yo, te mande a DraMa que es de Fred y George por que Pig ha salido a cazar y no se cuando vuelva._

_Hasta pronto_

_Ron_

Con esta carta Harry decidió que era tiempo para prepararse para la salida de esa casa, así que guardo sus cosas y se asombro al ver que tenia bastantes aunque muy pocas eran las que se había comprado el mismo, para el medio Día ya había terminado así que después mando a la lechuza de los gemelos a casa de Ron con la contestación y a Hedwig la mando con Hermione para después salir a descansar a al patio trasero de la casa.


	3. 3 Cartas para Hermione

Bueno pues este capitulo es un capricho y tiene las bases de la parte romántica para mi historia, léanlo y por favor dejen criticas por que si no, no dan ganas de seguir escribiendo

**_CARTAS PARA TI HERMIONE_**

--Hermione ya es muy tarde levántate perezosa—decía una mujer joven a una muchacha de cara despistada y cabello muy revuelto (aunque no tanto como antes)

--ya voy mama –contesto Hermione desperezándose en su cama—eres una tirana, apenas son las siete treinta—dijo y se levanto al observar con pocas ganas su despertador que estaba puesto para las 8:30 AM

--no seas floja ya sabes que tenemos mucho que hacer y todo antes de que me vaya al consultorio con tu padre—dijo la señora Granger que al igual que su marido era una dentista muggle—prepárate, dúchate, vístete y baja a desayunar.

--ya me pongo a eso, por cierto ¿ya te dije que eres una explotadora?—dijo Hermione con la cara de una burla tremenda—cada vez me haces trabajar mas, ni siquiera en Hogwarts me hacen trabajar tanto y eso que soy prefecta—terminó y se fue hacia el baño con sus cosas pensando en que nada de eso era cierto—esto no es nada comparado con lo de Hogwarts, pero aya están para distraerme las rarezas de Luna, los accidentes de Neville, las platicas femeninas con las chicas, las aventuras de Harry, los problemas de Ginny,...y las bromas e incoherencias de Ron—pensando esto para si misma se le dibujó una sonrisa en la boca que ella no notó.

Cuando salía de la ducha con un semblante mucho mejor, pues ya se le veía despierta y lista para hacer las tareas del hogar bajó al comedor y después de un desayuno de madre e hija salió para la sala a hacer un poco de orden cuando sintió que la golpeaba algo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, se giró para ver quien la había agredido pero como no vio a nadie se puso nuevamente a ordenar la sala cuando Crookshanks su gato patizambo le araño la pierna y ella se agacho para regañarlo se dio cuenta de que en la alfombra estaba una bola de plumas que le hubiera cabido en la pasma de la mano, impresionada se agacho y tomó a Pig para ponerla en el sillón, le quitó la carta que traía atada a la para y la mir

--Conque eras tú el que casi me vuela la cabeza, despierta Pig por favor, no me hagas esto—la chica estaba preocupada por la lechuza pero esta recupero rápidamente la conciencia—gracias a dios que despertaste, tu sabes lo que me hubiera hecho ron si te llegas a morir, me hubiera colgado del sauce boxeador claro después de retirarme la palabra, y todo hubiera sido culpa tuya por siempre andar como loco—Hermione regañaba a la lechuza mientras se partía de la risa por la actitud perdida que tenia la pequeña rapaz—y no te hagas el desentendido—pero cuando la pequeña ave notó que Hermione tenia la carta en las manos emprendió el vuelo y después de dar unas cuantas vueltas a al sala salió zumbando por la ventana abierta.

--esta loco—dijo la mamá de Hermione con una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña ave salir pitando—esa debe ser Pig o una snitch con plumas—y diciendo esto se sentó al lado de su hija— ¿de quien es la carta?

--La carta es de Ron y si, esa era Pig—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ya que al contrario de los tíos de Harry, los padres de Hermione disfrutaban oyéndola hablar de su mundo, el mundo de los magos y las brujas

--¿y que te dice el chico?—preguntó pícaramente la madre—me tengo que ir pero regresare temprano, tu padre y yo saldremos del consultorio para llegar acá antes de la merienda, no te vayas a ir sin despedirte de nosotros—la señora se paró al ver la cara de su hija—por que con lo que nos has contado de ese chico no me sorprendería si te dijera que viene por ti en su auto volador y que te sacara de esta casa como un príncipe que rescata a la princesa del castillo encantado—y salió corriendo de la habitación para poder esquivar un cojín que su hija le lanzaba

--eres una chismosa, primero me lo decías con Harry y ahora me lo dices con mi mejor amigo, es que quieres ser suegra, o... —la cara le cambio en una sonrisa picara ante la mirada de su madre que estaba tras un vitral para protegerse por si su hija volvía a lanzar algo—tal vez, quieras ser... ¿!ABUELA¡?

--Ni sé té ocurra—dijo su madre al salir por la puerta de la casa—nos vemos en la noche

---hay mama tu siempre tan alegre pensaba para sí Hermione—tu y papa son lo único que extraño cuando estoy en el colegio, bueno vamos a ver que dice este bobo—Hermione desenvolvió la carta y se puso a leerla, notó inmediatamente que no era uno sino tres pergaminos cada uno parecía estar escrito en diferentes etapas de animo así que tomo el que parecía la primera parte.

_Hola Hermione_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte lo que desde hace mas de cuatro años he intentado pero por mi cobardía no he hecho y que por lo mismo te los escribo ya que no se si algún día te los pueda decir. Y no lo publiques por favor por que lo negare todo ante el Wizengamot en pleno._

Y junto a este pedazo de papel leyó el siguiente

_AMOR ETERNO_

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente,_

_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal_

_¡Todo sucederá! podrá la muerte_

_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón_

_Pero jamás en mi podrá a pagarse_

_La llama de este amor._

Después leyó otro que parecía estar más viejo que el anterior

_EN LA ORILLA_

_Yo crucé por la vida; pero no indiferente,_

_Sino llevando al límite, los últimos despojos_

_De un pensamiento agudo que me horadó la frente_

_Y una visión magnifica que me llenó los ojos._

_Fui apasionado, ingenuo e iluso impenitente._

_La vez que el amor vino lo recibí de hinojos._

_Brotó de mi alma el llanto, como de dócil fuente,_

_Y al ir a cortar rosas no pensé en los abrojos._

_¡Barquero, buen barquero!—desde la orilla gritó-._

_Si fue mi viaje largo ni sueño es infinito._

_Y no he de marchar solo. Traigo una ilusión bella,_

_Y una esperanza, núbil, y una fe, sonriente,_

_Y una flor en las manos, y una estrella en la frente,_

_¡Y he de adornar tu barca con la flor y la estrella!_

Hermione cada vez estaba más confundida y no sabía que estaba pasando, definitivamente esta era una broma pero no estaba segura de eso así que leyó el último pedazo de pergamino el cual tenía rastros de gotas como si hubieran escrito esto cuando llovía.

_COMO DECÍRTELO_

_Como decirte lo que siento por ti,_

_Si siento que no hay sol, ni luna ni estrellas cuando no te veo_

_Pero me falta el valor cuando estas frente de mi,_

_Y entonces me encuentro de la desesperación reo._

_Por que cuando estoy con tigo todo el mundo no existe_

_Pero cuando no te ven mis ojos, en la multitud me pierdo,_

_Y aun así estoy solo, tan acompañado y tan solo_

_Buscando tus ojos y tu se para no tener este miedo._

_Tal vez solo te lo diga de la manera más sencilla_

_Tal vez no te lo diga nunca, ¿pero porque que no?_

_Tal ves te lo debiera decir en esta poesía_

_Tal vez es que ya no puedo más callar este amor._

Hermione termino de leer la carta y se sentó en el sillón, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ¿que era lo que le estaba sucediendo? No podía ser que se tomara en serio lo que había escrito Ron, seguramente era solo una broma, ella no sentía mas que eso por el, amistad, además se carteaba con Krum desde hacia mas de un año.

La chica estaba completamente confundida, hacia tan solo unos minutos que se sentía segura de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura que esos fueran reales.

Se fue hacia su habitación todavía con los pergaminos en las manos se sentía mal con sigo misma pero a la vez se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo ¿por qué? no lo sabia, ya estaba en su cama pensando en eso cuando una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve entró por la ventana y se posó orgullosamente en el taburete que había junto a la cama levantando la pata para mostrar la carta que llevaba.

--Hedwig hola, que milagro que vienes por acá y sin que sea necesario que le mande a Harry una paquete de salvamento ¿o si?—Hermione había mandado siempre la correspondencia para Harry con Hedwig—esta bien vamos a ver que nos dice Harry ojalá que no sea otra carta como la estupidez que me mando Ron—la lechuza escuchaba y Hermione se dio cuenta de que entendía cada palabra de la chica—bueno no te preocupes ya pasó ahora espera por que tal vez mande la contestación ahora mismo—la chica se asombró de ver que el sobre tenia la dirección exacta de la chica y recordó que Harry se había comprado un royo de pergamino mágico para cartas así que dejo de hacer preguntas y ley

_Srita. Hermione Granger_

_Southampton Inglaterra_

_Carpenter Little 91_

_La recamara_

_Hola Hermione_

_Acabo de estrenar mi pergamino mágico y decidí escribirte para decirte que me voy a casa de Ron a pasar el verano, que fantástica noticia, a, casi se me olvidaba, Ron me escribió para decirme que sus padres te invitaran a pasar el verano a su casa, tal vez ya lo sepas, nos vemos allá, tengo algo que contarles, enviare esta carta en cuanto haya contestado la carta que me envió Ron._

_Hasta pronto_

_PD_

_Creo que nuestro amigo pelirrojo se ha metido en un lío que parece ser muy divertido, ojalá y tu sepas algo por que yo estoy en blanco._

_Ahora si adiós_

_Harry_

--jajá, jajá—eres tan despistado como Ron, aunque no tan desatento, ojalá que no se tarde la invitación en llegar, con todo lo de Voldemort ya no se como estarán las cosas—así que tomó su pluma de pavo real y escribió una contestación a Harry.

Hermione se sentó en su cama poco después y se dispuso a tomar una siesta pero había algo que no la dejaba descansar, Víctor. Ron, que le pasaba, ¡NO!, otra vez se dijo y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa así que se puso a terminar sus deberes de la escuela, al poco rato entro otra lechuza por la ventana de su recamara, se incorporó rápidamente al reconocer a Errol la vieja lechuza de los Weasley, la acostó en su cama para que descansara, tomo la carta y leyó:

_Hermione_

_Hola querida, Albus Dumbledore nos dijo que seguramente estarías mas segura en casa de unos magos que con muggles, cuando le dijimos que queríamos invitarte a pasar el verano con nosotros, así que creímos que eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo, y por lo tanto te hacemos esta invitación, también nos agradaría mucho que tus padres nos hicieran el favor de acompañarnos aunque sea solo por un tiempo._

_Esperamos que nos envíes la contestación con Errol, no quería usarlo pero tanto Pig como DraMa están en misiones así que lo tuve que hacer, nosotros iremos el lunes temprano._

_Saludos cordiales_

_Molly Weasley_

--vaya, creí que llegaría mañana o tal vez pasado, tengo que esperar a mis padres para decirles, pero claro que yo si voy.

Al anochecer cuando estaban cenando Hermione sabia que ese era el momento para decirles a sus padres lo de la invitación.

--um...um...um...

--¿si Hermione?—su padre le puso toda su atención

--pues... pues...—pensaba como decirlo

--¿que pasa peque?—volvió a preguntar su padre

--seguro que tiene que ver algo con la carta de tu...amigo Ron verdad—dijo su madre con tono pícaro, algo que su padre notó.

--¿te escribió? Dijo el señor Granger tratando de no darle importancia aunque frunció un poco el entrecejo

--no empieces con tus celos paternales, ya es toda una mujer, mírala

--es una niña, además ¿cuales celos?, yo no tengo celos de nadie, lo que pasa es que no conocemos al choco mas que por lo que ella nos cuenta—terminó el hombre y se puso a comer con un tono rozado en las mejillas

---Bueno ya solo era una observación—la madre de Hermione estaba cada ves mas contenta por provocar a su marido

Hermione sabia que esta no era una pelea de verdad ya que hacia mas de 10 años que no discutían en serio, a la chica le gustaba ver por que siempre era lo mismo, sus padres jugaban a pelear y después uno terminaba enfadándose mientras el otro hacia circo, maroma y teatro para tratar de que se reconciliaran, pero esta vez no le estaba gustando nada por donde iba la cosa ya que la que terminaría enfadándose seria ella, así que para callar la decisión tubo que soltar la sopa de una buena vez y sin rodeos.

--Lo que pasa es que los papás de R... Ginny me invitaron a pasar el verano con ellos en su casa...—se cayó al notar el semblante de sus padres que había cambiado de un alegre y juguetón a un taciturno y triste—y también me escribieron diciéndome que les agradaría que fuera con toda mi familia—lo que cambio inmediatamente el semblante de sus padres y lo relajo un poco

--pero... pero...nosotros no podemos ir a casa de tus amigos por que tenemos que atender el consultorio dental—decía la madre mientras al padre se le iluminaba la cara.

--Claro que iremos a casa de tus amigos—decía sin prestar atención a las palabras de su esposa— ¿cuando nos vamos?, preparare el auto ahora mismo,

--Armand ¿que no escuchas? Tenemos pacientes, la señora Piers necesita que le extirpes esa muela y el señor Hopckins quiere unos dientes de plata

--pero...pero...—el señor Granger estaba como un niño al que le negaran ir al parque—además nos invitaron, no podemos negarnos

--pero como regresaremos para las consultas—decía la madre de Hermione

--pueden hacerlo con polvos flu—sugirió la chica al ver que sus padres no se ponían de acuerdo

--si que es una estupenda idea

--claro que no

--todo resuelto peque, ¿cuando nos vamos?

--el lunes vendrán por nosotros en la mañana

--¿en el auto volador?—el padre de Hermione estaba cada vez mas emocionado

--no lo creo pero ya veremos

Después de esto la madre de Hermione ya no reclamó mas y la cena transcurrió en total calma y con algunas risas hasta que todos se fueron a la cama, Hermione no durmió esa noche bien ya que había muchas cosas en su mente Harry le había dicho que Ron estaba en un lío pero no sabia cual era, la señora Weasley había invitado a sus padres a pasar el verano, y Ron...Ron había escrito la carta mas extraña que había visto y en la que le decía cosas que ella no se esperaba pero que la habían afectado mucho al conocerlas, ¿qué estas pensando Hermione? se reprendió mentalmente no podía ser nada bueno que esto estuviera pasando, hacia unas horas sabia exactamente lo que sentía por su amigo pero ahora ya no estaba segura, es mas, era la primera vez en su vida que no tenia las respuestas para lo que pasaba con ella, pensando en ello el sueño la fue venciendo hasta que se quedo dormida y con la ultima palabra del día cayó en un profundo sopor "RON" y se durmió.

De los poemas solo el tercero es mío, los demás son de poetas reconocidos, a ver si adivinan


	4. 4 La salida de Privet Drive

Ahora si, si leíste todos los tediosos capítulos anteriores te ganaste el premio, me gustó este capitulo pero esa es mi opinión

LA PRIMERA PELEA

El sábado por la mañana Harry ya tenia las cosas en el baúl y este se encontraba en la estancia para que pudiera partir en cuanto llegara alguien por el, los Dursley también esperaban ansiosos pero su ansia era por temor.

--muchacho—gruño tío Vernon

--¿si?—preguntó Harry--¿qué pasa?

--como van a llegar esta vez ¿no irán a salir otra vez de la chimenea verdad?

--no lo se—en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que esa era la manera mas lógica para los Weasley

--¿cómo que...?—pero tía petunia se cayó inmediatamente al escuchar el ruido de un motor estacionándose justo frente a la puerta de su casa—cinco minutos antes esta ves si que fueron puntuales

De pronto todos estaban nerviosos, hasta Harry quien sentía algo extraño en todo su cuerpo, en esos momentos se escucho el timbre sonar y tío Vernon salió del salón hacia la puerta con la cara mas morada que le había visto Harry hasta ese momento, en ese instante Dudley entró en la habitación, no quería repetir la experiencia de hacia dos años, a pesar de sus abultados músculos y su gran tonelaje sabia que no podría hacer nada contra unos magos y se trataba de esconder en cualquier sitio para no quedar en la vista de esos seres tan raros, cosa en la que fracasaba tanto como si intentara explicar la teoría quántica, después de un momento tío Vernon llamo a Harry y el chico se dirigió hacia la salida en la que lo esperaban el señor Weasley, y sus dos hijos mayores, Charley y Bill, que saludan a Harry de una manera muy afectiva.

--hola Harry

--que tal amigo

--¿como has estado?

---Bi...Bien gracias

La despedida en ese lugar fue rápida y sin dejos de tristeza de parte de ninguno de los presentes, pero justo cuando salían de la casa Harry que no había dejado de tener un mal presentimiento se da cuenta de que por la esquina un auto grande y negro como los del ministerio en los que había ido a ala estación de King´s Cross hacia ya tres años, y después ve con gran sorpresa lo que pasaba, de ese auto salían ... no podía ser, el estaba con ellos, el señor Weasley con Fred, George, y Ron que miraban atónitos también la escena, de repente un rayo rojo impactó contra un lugar junto al señor Weasley que se separó de un salto, Harry se volteo para ver al que estaba con el pero ya no había ningún Weasley sin que estaban Bellatrix Lestrange y otros dos mortífagos.

--Harry aléjate de ahí—gritó el señor Weasley mientras creaba un escudo para protegerse de otro rayo, al momento que aparecían varios mortífagos más.

Harry no necesitó oírlo dos veces, en cuento vio a la mortífaga se lanzo hacia atrás y se escondió tras el baúl de Hogwarts, un mortífago lo lanzó un hechizo que impactó contra el baúl haciéndolo romperse por las uniones y lanzando a Harry tres metros hacia atrás, y ahí, entre la escoba y el caldero el chico distinguió su varita, se lanzó para atraparla esquivando unos rayos grises que hacían cráteres y la alcanzó justo al momento en el que un mortífago le lanzaba un desmaius que el chico logro evitar con un rápido y poderoso Protego, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que un mortífago trataba de atacar a Ron por la espalda

--_QUOMINUS MAGICES_—grito Harry y un rayo de color plata salía de su varita atravesando al mortífago que no sintió el efecto del ataque, pero cuando quiso lanzar su ataque se dio cuenta de que no salía ni una chispa de su varita.

Harry quiso ver como estaba la situación, el señor Weasley estaba sangrando de un brazo, pero y no estaba solo, había con el otras personas, Kingsley, Moody, el señor Diggori y un auror que Harry había conocido el día de la salida de Dumbledore de Hogwarts llamadoDawlish pero pagó su descuido cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo que lo derribó, como pudo se incorporó solo para ver que Ron se acercaba y le lanzaba un desmaius, Harry se agacho para evitar el hechizo pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no iba para el sino para un mortífago situado detrás.

--ya estamos iguales—gritó Ron—ahora a terminar con ellos, o por lo menos evitar que nos destrocen

--no utilicen la magia chicos—decía Dawlish —es contra la ley

--al diablo la ley—le contestó Fred

--los pueden matar—gritaba George

La escena se pintaba mal, había casi ocho mortífagos en el suelo, Moody había perdido otra vez el ojo pero tenia el pie sobre la cabeza de un encapuchado, Dawlish estaba en el suelo, el señor Weasley no paraba de sangrar, el señor Diggori no parecía tan mal pero la túnica se le estaba quemando, y Fred caía al suelo por proteger con el cuerpo a George para que no le llegara un hechizo, Harry se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix era la que había lanzado el ataque y salio contra ella.

--¡_EXPELLIARMUS!_—gritó Harry

--¡_PROTEGO!—_gritó Bellatrix

La lucha entre ellos estaba lejos de las demás, Harry tenía sed de venganza y Bellatrix sabia que estaba muy por encima de los otros chicos por que sus ataques estaban haciendo desparecer los escudos que ella creaba

--¿que crees Potter?—decía ella para ganar tiempo—disfrute mucho al matar a tu querido padrino, ese estupido de mi primo no era mas que una molestia—las palabras de ella lograron sacar al chico de su concentración—_DESMAIUS_

Pero el hechizo no fue lo que se llama efectivo, es mas no surtió efecto alguno ya que Harry se le adelanto y detuvo el hechizo creado cerrando su mano izquierda al rededor de el y haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos, lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos, (las peleas ya habían terminado y varios estaban inconscientes mientras que otros se habían desparecido), como podía ser que alguien pudiera detener un hechizo con la mano y si usar magia, hasta el ojiverde estaba sorprendido pero eso no evito que actuara de una forma muy rápida y precisa

_--EXPELLIARMUS_—el hechizo fue muy rápido para la mujer que salio volando—_IGNIS MAGNA_—de la varita de Harry salio un chorro de fuego similar al que lanzara el cola cuerno húngaro que Harry había enfrentado en cuarto que Bellatrix esquivó con gran dificultad, pero aun así su túnica se le había empezado a incendiar en línea recta de forma diagonal por una sola chispa que le había impactado

--_AQUA_—grito ella apuntándose con la varita para dejar ver una terrible pero delgada quemadura en su piel—me las vas a pagar Potter pero no ahora—y diciendo esto desapareció.

Harry después de recobrar la conciencia de que se había enfrentado a una mortífaga tan poderosa y que casi la acecinaba sintió como todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y sin poder contenerse, se desmayó.

--Harry, Harry, despierta, vamos no nos asustes—decía Ron desde lo lejos

--¿que...que demonios pasó?

--eso te pregunto yo a ti, casi matas a Lestrange—decía un George preocupado pero entusiasmado

--como que casi la mato—Harry tenia lagunas mentales

--tenias un halo rojo alrededor, y detuviste un desmaius

--eso lo recuerdo, pero que pasó después, donde estoy—el chico estaba confundido

--estas recostado en una camilla en Privet drive

--¿camilla?

--si, en cuanto desapareció Lestrange aparecieron mas aurores que terminaron por llevarse a los mortífagos, solo escaparon los Lestrange y otros dos a los que no distinguí—decía un señor Weasley muy tenso

--pero como es que pasó esto—preguntó Harry

--eso después te lo explicaremos, cuando estemos en la madriguera

Harry se incorporó para ver la escena, había varios mortífagos que estaban tirados en el suelo y al ser alcanzados por los hechizos _Enervate_ que les lanzaban los aurores se levantaban aturdidos solo para ser rodeados por una especie de lazos que les impedían desaparecerse, los que no se levantaban eran llevados en camillas por unos sanadores que había en el lugar, mientras que los miembros dentro grupo se metían a las casa y desmemoriaban a la gente para que no pasara nada grave.

--están bien—decía un sanador mientras que se aproximaba al grupo

--claro que no estamos bien, mi padre se esta desangrando, mi hermano Ron fue alcanzado por un impedimenta y después por la maldición cruciatus, a Harry le dieron con un desmaius en el hombro, yo aun estoy aturdido por el golpe que me propinó un basurero lanzado por ese sin-magia, y...y...Fred, no se como esta—gritaba un desesperado George que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

--no te preocupes por tu hermano, el estará bien pero nos lo llevaremos a san Mungo para hacerle un chequeo, en cuanto a ustedes yo me encargare inmediatamente—el sanador apuntó a la mano del señor Weasley y de inmediato de su varita salio un vendaje que se enredó sobre la herida, a George le hizo lo mismo, y después a Ron que solo estaba débil le dio una poción que al tomarse el chico hizo un gesto que le causo gracia a todos, después al pasar con Harry este rechazó la poción que le ofrecía diciendo que el no tenia nada aunque se sentía tan débil que casi no se aguantaba, pero el sanador lo hizo tomársela y después de eso Harry se sintió mejor pero aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado.

--Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vallamos a casa,--dijo al final de las curaciones el señor Weasley –su madre ya se debe haber enterado y debe estar preocupada—todos subieron al auto aunque George quería ir con su hermano así que se desapareció del auto y apareció en la sala del hospital. (No se como se transporten hacia los hospitales mágicos a los heridos),

--a donde fue tu hermano—preguntaba el señor Weasley

--a ver a Fred—dijo Ron

--OK vamos casa –y arrancó el auto, Harry durmió todo el viaje hasta la casa de los Weasley

Al llegar a la madriguera, la señora Weasley los estaba esperando

--Oh gracias a dios que están sanos y salvos, el reloj...marcaba...en peligro de muerte, Arthur, Ron, Harry, Fr..., donde están mis gemelos?—la señora estaba por ponerse a gritar, cuando apareció un viejo con una larga barba plateada, sujetando a un par de chicos iguales hasta en el ultimo detalle por lar orejas, la señora Weasley se calmó y corrió a abrazar a los chicos, Harry se sintió celoso como cada vez que estaba en esa casa, por que el no podía tener a sus padres con el para que lo apoyaran, aunque la señora Weasley y la familia lo trataban de una manera que lo hiciera sentir parte de ellos, el sabia que no eran sus familiares pero aun así los quería, después de eso salio de la casa una jovencita con el cabello completamente rojo como todos los demás pero con los ojos igual de rojos por lo que Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando por la preocupación. Ginny abrazó a su padre, después a los gemelos, después a Ron que estaba todavía con la cara de atontado, y por ultimo se colgó de Harry , todos los celos que había sentido antes se borraron de inmediato, al sentir a Ginny rodearlo con sus brazos y comenzar a llorar de nuevo sintió una felicidad que lo embriagó aunque esa felicidad no provenía de el, por un momento tubo la loca idea de que provenía de la misma Ginny, estas loco Potter, como puedes sentir la felicidad de Ginny además, si estuviera feliz no lloraría, la cabeza de Harry no sabia que pasaba y el no se dio cuenta como también envolvía a Ginny en un abrazo.

--ya Ginny suelta a Harry antes de asfixiarlo—de burlaba Ron—o... ¿Es que hay algo mas?

Harry y Ginny se soltaron inmediatamente, un poco sonrojados por lo que haba pasado sin saber por que.

--Quise traer a estos dos antes de que terminaran de seducir a todas las enfermeras de San Mungo—declaró Dumbledore para romper el silencio

--ellas eran las que nos querían seducir—contestaba George haciéndose el indignado

--eso es cierto, yo solo cerré los ojos y paré la trompita—secundó Fred a su hermano, todos se rieron ante las estupideces que decían estos dos

--veo que ya están todos bien—decía la señora Weasley—creo que será mejor que pasemos a la casa por que ya se esta oscureciendo

--si es cierto, el viaje de regreso fue muy largo ya que tuvimos que venir por el camino muggle ya que era demasiado arriesgado usar el botón...

--Arthur—lo regaño su esposa—ya deja de jugar con la magia

--esta bien—dijo el señor Weasley cuando entraba en la casa detrás de todos los demás y cerraba la puerta

Ya estaba anocheciendo, después de que habían entrado a la casa habían estado charlando un rato sobre lo que había ocurrido, la señora Weasley salio corriendo a la cocina tras escuchar una explosión y regresó con un caldero que contenía algo quemado en el interior.

--permíteme Molly—Dumbledore hizo una floritura y el caldero quedó como nuevo y en su interior una sopa que a Harry la parecía que estaría deliciosa.

--hora de la cena--gritaron Fred y George a l unísono

--Dumbledore, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?, tenemos mucho de que hablar—decía el señor Weasley

--será un placer—contestó Dumbledore

En media hora la mesa estaba puesta y todos comían alegremente, Harry no entendía como podían estar tan tranquilos después de lo pasado en Privet Drive.

--papá—dijo Ron— ¿como es que llegaron los aurores?

--Bueno, pues en cuanto me hirieron decidí desaparecer e ir al ministerio, en cuanto me vieron sangrando y les dije que había problemas en la casa de Harry, Moody, Kingsley, y Dawlish se ofrecieron pero no me imaginé que también lo fuera a hacer Diggori que acaba de obtener el carné de aparición.

--Pero no fueron de gran ayuda—dijo Fred un poco molesto--¿verdad?

--claro que lo fueron, Moody y Kingsley acabaron casi con la mitad, y a propósito de acabar, ¿Harry como conseguiste hacer esas maldiciones?

--si Harry aun no las conocemos –aportó Ron

--y nosotros ni si quiera las conocíamos—dijo Fred

--aunque tal vez sea por que salimos un poco antes de la escuela—dijo George con un dejo de decepción—aunque eso no valía la pena de quedarse con esa arpía

--debo reconocer que yo tampoco las conocía, la de Fuego Magno venia en los éxtasis pero no Molly ni yo la pudimos hacer, y en cuanto a la de Quita poderes, había escuchado a los aurores nombrarla pero nunca la había visto

--la verdad es que las saqué de un libro que me regalaron Remus y Sirius, después de las reuniones que teníamos en la escuela las practicaba y el poco tiempo que estuve en casa de mis tíos también pero usando una vara común y corriente para que no lo notaran los del ministerio,

--¿y lo de detener el Desmaius con la mano?—Ron estaba muy alerta

--no se como pasó—Harry se giró a ver a Dumbledore, pero el no parecía tener la respuesta,

--yo no lo se Harry—dijo como si le hubiera leído la mente, cosa que a Harry le estaba empezando a parecer muy lógica—pero no te preocupes lo investigaré

--gracias—Harry se sintió mucho mejor

--bueno ceo que ya es muy noche, creo que será mejor dormir—dijo Dumbledore—Harry ven un momento por favor—Harry se acercó—toma esto—le tendió un sobre con un extraño sello—debes asistir, y ustedes también deben acompañarlo.

Espero que este capitulo si se gane por lo menos una crítica por que estoy muy triste de no haber recibido ni si quiera una

Para quejas y comentarios mi correo es: tao(gion bajo)0(guion bajo)1(arroba)hotmail . com


	5. 5 En La Madriguera

**_5.- EN LA MADRIGUERA_**

Harry se quedó ahí parado en la puerta de la casa sin entender nada, después de un momento salio de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que el sello no era otro que el emblema de los Black lo cual lo sorprendió, ¿Qué tenia que hacer él con un sobre de los Black? Y ¿adonde lo tendrían que acompañar los Weasley? Bueno el sobre y la carta que tenia en su interior lo aclararían todo, pero no quiso abrirlo, el solo hecho de ver el emblema Black lo hacían recordar a Sirius y no estaba seguro de querer herirse mas, así que no lo abrió, lo guardó en su pantalón y entro en la casa con los demás.

--de quien es la carta—pregunto Ron

--si anda dinos donde y cuando vamos—dijo Fred

--¿habrá chicas?—pregunto George

--ya basta, si Harry no quiere abrir el sobre en este momento no hay por que presionarlo—Harry se sintió aliviado por las palabras de la señora Weasley—a la cama, ya es demasiado tarde

Harry no necesitó oírlo dos veces, se fue a la habitación de ron que le había sido asignada nuevamente, su amigo lo siguió, no si antes protestar y ambos se durmieron rápidamente.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó muy tarde, bajo a la cocina en donde solo estaba la señora Weasley que al verlo lo abrazó y le dio de desayunar para después continuar con las tareas del hogar, Harry quiso ayudar y en cuento termino de desayunar salio al jardín donde encontró a Ron desgnomizando, así que se dispuso a ayudarlo cuando él pateaba una bota vieja, de la cual salieron despedidos dos de esos pequeños seres con su palmo de altura, se puso a ayudarlo, cosa que al Harry le encantaba por que podía desquitar con ellos un poco de la ira que aun tenia en su interior.

--Ron ¿donde están todos los demás?

--mi padre esta trabajando en el ministerio, no sabes cuanto trabajo tienen desde que regresó Vo...Vol...Voldemort, los gemelos están en la tienda de sortilegios, no sabes lo bien que les esta yendo, mis hermanos Bill y Charlie están trabajando en otras partes, bueno Bill... esta mostrándole a Fleur los lugares mas "históricos" de gran Bretaña, y por lo tanto mas deshabitados—dijo esto con una sonrisa picara en la cara—sabes, se han hecho muy amigos,—y sin poder contenerse soltó una sonora carcajada—en cuanto a mi mama, seguro ya viste que esta en la cocina y Ginny esta en la parte del ático arreglando un poco.

Harry instintivamente giro la mirada hacia el interior de la casa y al recordar las sensaciones que percibió cuando abrazó a Ginny sintió un vuelco en él estomago, "_que demonios té pasa Potter_", se reprendió a sí mismo, "_es la hermana de Ron, esta saliendo con Dean, y tú estas marcado por una profecía"_. Así calmo un poco su cerebro pero no se sacó de la mente lo demás.

--A, Ron—Harry tenia una duda que necesitaba sacarse—me he dado cuenta de que ayer hablaron de lo que pasó como si no tuviera nada de extraño que una docena de mortífagos nos ataque en una calle muggle

--¿es que no has leído el profeta?—preguntó Ron extrañado--creí que te habías suscrito

--pues lo recibo, pero no lo he leído por la falta de tiempo ya que no pasaba mucho en casa de los Dursley y como no me daba buena espina sacar el periódico mágico en ese lugar, pues...

--ya, ya entiendo, pues Vol... Voldemort ha hecho sentir su poder en todo el continente, diariamente nos enteramos de nuevos enfrentamientos entre agrores y fuerzas oscuras, anteayer nos enteramos de que se enfrentaron una tribu de gigantes y unos aurores en las montañas--Harry ya sabía a cual tribu se refería su amigo pero no quiso hablar—si era la tribu del hermano de Hagrid—dijo ron al ver la cara de su amigo—y eso no es lo peor—su rostro se ensombreció—el día de fin de curso...el atacó ...a un tren de estudiantes...de una escuela pequeña de magia, mato a varios, tanto alumnos como padres y solo algunos sobrevivieron.—Ron concluyo con tono pesimista

Harry se sintió muy mal a cada palabra de su compañero, Voldemort estaba en su apogeo mientras él estaba en un jardín pateando gnomos.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que tres búhos reales se acercaban, uno se posó sobre el hombro de Ron, otro sobre el de Harry y él ultimo entró a la casa, los animales estiraron las patas muy protocolariamente y los chicos tomaron las cartas que les ofrecían, en cuento él ultimo salió de la casa estos alzaron el vuelo en extraña pero hermosa sincronía, desdoblaron las cartas y leyeron, ambas decían lo mismo:

_Estimado señor _

_Harry J. Potter E._

_Por medio del presente se le informa que el ministerio de magia ha detectado el pasado día una violación por parte suya al decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, y por hacerlo en presencia de muggles ha incurrido en una falta mayor,..._

--fantástico, ahora solo falta otra vista ante el Wizengamot—dijo Harry irritado, y siguió leyendo

_...pero dadas las condiciones en que se ha suscitado la falta se le ha entregado la exoneración de toda culpa, también se le informa que a raíz de lo ocurrido tanto en su caso como en anteriores, el ministerio ha decidido otorgar un permiso a los jóvenes de quince años en adelante para utilizar magia defensiva_

_ATENTAMENTE_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Oficina contra el uso indebido de la magia_

_Ministerio de magia_

--Harry, somos unos héroes—dijo Ron recuperando si alegría-- gracias a nosotros mas gente se podrá defender de los mortífagos

--pero hasta cuando—la noticia le había sido bien pero no del todo—y que esperamos sabes que Voldemort no se quedara quieto por mucho tiempo mas, y no creo que estamos muy seguros fuera de Hogwarts.

En ese momento Ginny salió de la casa con una carta en la mano y corriendo hacia ellos, ya sabían donde había ido el otro búho, Harry se sintió un poco extraño al momento en que ella los abrazó a Ron y a el al mismo tiempo.

--¿Ya recibieron las cartas?—Ginny estaba contentísima—gracias a ustedes nos podremos defender, sin mas riesgo de que nos castiguen en el ministerio

Pasaron el resto del día en el jardín de la casa repasando los hechizos que habían aprendido en el ED, hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó a cenar, al final de la cena el señor Weasley les dio una noticia a todos

--mañana por la mañana nos iremos a recoger a Hermione y quiero que Ron y Harry me acompañen, también Irán unos aurores como escolta—dijo el señor Weasley

--¿pero por que llevas a los niños Arthur?--pregunto la señora Weasley algo asustada--¿por qué tienes que solicitar escolta?

El señor Weasley se puso un poco nervioso

--por que tal vez haya problemas Molly, ya sabes que los chicos han impedido que regresa al poder varas veces y que se cumplan sus planes y por eso es que llevamos escolta—el señor Weasley trataba de ocultarlo pero Harry sabia que al decir chicos se refería a el, y que la escolta era también para el—además—dijo el señor Weasley mas resuelto—la forma en que se enteraron y nos pusieron una emboscada fue por que interceptaron a DraMa, leyeron la carta y la volvieron a soltar para que no sospecháramos, tal vez hicieran lo mismo con Errol pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienes, o mejor dicho alguien—anuncio alegremente

--y quien es preguntó--George muy interesado

--pues Harry—contestó el señor Weasley muy alegre

--¿y yo que pitos toco en esta orquesta?—pregunto Harry temiendo que lo quisieran ocupar como un arma

--pues que Dumbledore me dijo que al fin descubrió algo sobre tu cicatriz, algo que nos puede ser muy útil

--¿que es eso señor?

--pues que gracias a ella puedes sentir la magia negra y la maldad en la gente mas fácilmente que las demás personas, así que tu serás algo así como nuestro vigía.

--yo no sabia eso—Harry estaba impresionado pero a la vez contento por que al fin su cicatriz iba a servir para algo mas que para atraer a vista de los curiosos y doler.

--bueno mañana tienen un largo día y ya es muy noche—anuncio la señora Weasley

Todos se fueron a dormir y Harry y Ron se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, cuando la madre de Ron los fue a despertar ya estaban listos y con las varitas listas, Harry se sentía extraño desde la partida de prive drive, ya no se sentía como un niño, sabia que tendría que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort algún día y que seria en una batalla a muerte, aunque aun no lo asimilaba tenia que aceptarlo, ya había tomado su decisión y sabia que el era el único que lo podría hacer.

Partieron en el auto del ministerio que según informo ron había sido regalado a su padre por haber ayudado a la captura de los mortífagos en prive drive, lo que alegro mucho a Harry y le quito un poco del remordimiento que tenia desde que en segundo año el y Ron le habían robado el ford anglia al señor Weasley para ir al colegio y ahora este Coria libre y salvaje por el bosque prohibido.

Llegaron a casa de la chica, y al ver que las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas Harry se sintió preocupado

--¿dónde están los aurores señor Weasley?—estaba realmente intrigado

--están ocultos—dijo es señor Weasley sin prestar atención

La casa de la chica era una hermosa casa situada a las afueras de una ciudad, era aun más grande que la casa de los Dursley y en la puerta de la cochera aparcaban dos autos, Harry terminó convenciéndose de que su amiga no tenia problemas económicos y que al parecer la profesión de dentista era bien remunerada, en eso se abrió la puerta y salió de la casa la familia Granger estaban alegres y sin rastros sospechosos, caminaban con paso descuidado y charlando entre ellos.

--Harry ¿notas algo extraño?—pregunto el señor Weasley

--no señor, no creo que haya nada malo

--hola, mucho gusto usted debe ser el señor Weasley—dijo el señor Granger—y estos jóvenes, Harry y Ron

--si, claro, mucho, gusto

--hola señor Weasley--dijo alegremente Hermione—hola Harry y Ron—dijo y los abrazo al mismo tiempo, Harry se sintió bien pero Ron solo se quedo tieso como si no le importara

--bueno, ¿nos vamos?—dijo el señor Weasley—tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, fueron mas de dos horas de viaje y eso que este auto hace maravillas

--si, claro, en cuanto hayamos cerrado la casa—dijo el padre de Hermione

--¿ustedes van?—pregunto Harry atónito

--claro Harry—acentuó el señor Weasley—creímos que seria lo mejor para la lectura del treinta

--¿lectura?, cual lectura—esta ves los tres chicos no entendían nada

--¿no has leído la carta que te dio Dumbledore?, pues debías acerlo, es muy importante

Todos subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha, era más espacioso el auto de lo que parecía, al final cupieron los tres jóvenes y al señora Granger en la parte trasera mientras que los padres iban en el frente esto me suena a machismo pero ni modo el viaje fue muy placentero para los padres ya que ellos hablaban de sus cosas mientras que fue extrañamente tedioso para los chicos, Ron estaba extrañamente distante y enfadado por algo, a Harry le apareció que lo estaba con Hermione aunque la trataba con naturalidad, lo hacia de una manera muy fría

Llegaron a la madriguera antes de la hora de comer, las señoras Granger y Weasley se hicieron grandes amigas casi de inmediato, igual que sus esposos los Weasley y los Granger eran versiones casi iguales de una pareja, (¿qué raro no?), después dé la comida Harry decidió leer por fin la carta que le había dado Dumbledore, así que subió corriendo al cuarto de su amigo y bajo con el sobre para reunirse con los demás,

--ya Harry deja de hacer el suspenso, queremos ver que dice esa carta—decía Ron impaciente

--esta bien, esta bien—Harry abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta en vos alta para todos los de la sala

_Hola Harry _

_Si estas leyendo esto es que he muerto..._

Al chico comenzaron a vidriársele los ojos al reconocer la letra de Sirius

_...no te preocupes, ni te sientas mal, porque a pesar de no estar con tigo en cuerpo, lo estaré en espíritu, pero la carta no es por ese motivo, como ya sabrás, al morir yo todas las pertenencias de los Black pasaren a manos de mis familiares si es que no se encuentran testados, pero yo me adelanté a ese pequeño detalle, no voy a dejar que los buitres que tengo como primos se queden con todo y lo usen para aumentar el poder de Voldemort, por eso hice mi testamento que se leerá el día 30 de julio a las 19:00 en el departamento de propiedades y bienes de Gringots, debes estar en ella a la hora indicada con tus amigos Ron Hermione y Ginny, que también deben estar acompañados por sus padres._

_No se te vaya a ocurrir faltar por que si lo haces tu parte de la herencia será repartida en los miembros de mi familia que los reclamen, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que eres capas de repartirlo entre tus amigos pero es preferible a que se le quede a ese hijo de puta de Voldemort_

_PD_

_No te preocupes por nada, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que haya pasado, ya que seguramente al final de m mi vida pague lo que les debía a los Potter, pero si aun te sientes triste no te preocupes me lo vas a poder pagar muy pronto, o se lo vas a poder pagar a mi recuerdo_

_Adiós Harry_

_Te quiere tu padrino_

_Sirius Black _

Al terminar de leer esto Harry casi se hecha a llorar pero aguanto las ganas y para disimular preguntó

--¿qué quiere decir con eso de que pagó lo que les debía a los Potter?

--pues es muy fácil Harry –dijo el señor Weasley—tus abuelos lo cuidaron desde que salio de su casa hasta que se hizo mayor y se fue a vivir solo, lo quisieron tanto como a tu padre y siempre lo apoyaron en todo lo que el se proponía.

Harry estaba consternado, por un lado ya sabia que su padrino lo había querido mucho, pero por otro lado el tener que ir a la lectura del testamento seria como aceptar que se había ido y que ya no lo tendría a su lado, el hubiera cambiado todas las riquezas del mudo por el solo tener a su padrino para poder despedirse y decirle cuanto lo quería.

--¿Harry que te pasa?, te has quedado como de piedra—decía Ron—debes ir a la lectura del testamento si no quieres que las posesiones de los Black sirvan para incrementar el poder de Voldemort

--es cierto, tu viste todo lo que tenia esa casa, artefactos cosas raras y demás—decía Ginny

--y si te sigues culpando de todo lo que pasó, tal vez pronto le puedas pagar, ya leíste eso tu mismo, ¿no quieres saber como?—termino Hermione

--claro que quiero


	6. 6 Revelaciones

**_6.-REVELACIONES_**

**_

* * *

_**Los días en la madriguera transcurrían muy rápido aunque también en rutina, por las mañanas se ocupaban de echarle montón a las tareas del hogar, después de la comida salían a practicar y por la tarde descansaban y jugaban un poco, Harry montaba su Saeta de Fuego, se elevaba hasta casi no tener aire respirable y después descendía en picado para detenerse en unos cuantos metros, para comprobar que aun era un magnifico jugador de Quidditch y que su escoba era cada vez mar rápida y fácil de manejar, por lo menos para el, pero lo que mas le gustaba era que las chicas le aplaudieran y le dijeran que era el mejor, después de todo a pesar de ser un mago y que odiaba ser el centro de atracción era un adolescente que estaba empezando a sentir Un poco de la vanidad que esa etapa trae consigo, pero también se estaba dando cuenta de los cambios que se estaban llevando a cabo en sus amigos, principalmente en las chicas, un día mientras Hermione y Ginny se entrenaban él las observaba, casi sin darse cuenta empezó por analizar a Hermione era la mayor de las dos, sus cabellos ya no estaban tan enredados como antes, a decir verdad ya no los tenia enredados sino que se le habían convertido en una cabellera larga hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, quebrada, y en su cara ligeramente maquillada se resaltaban sus pómulos, "¿por que ya se maquilla?" A el no le gustaba mucho eso que digamos, de hecho creía que el maquillaje solo ocultaba la belleza natural de una chica "que te pasa Potter" su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado casi por completo, y tenia unos atributos muy... chi chistosos, era esbelta, con unos ojos de color miel que podían hacerte pensar que estabas en el sol, y sus dientes tan rectos ahora después de que durante casi cuatro años los había visto grandes, tiene una sonrisa hermosa "ya calmate Potter" y sus 1.60 de estatura los tenia bien distribuidos; Aunque no era como Ginny, esta pequeña pelirroja que ya no era una niña, tenia una cara inocente que a cualquier chico hubiera convencido de que nunca mentía, sus ojos almendrados y de color castaño profundos y brillantes "me perdería en ellos (Potter contrólate)" y sus labios lindos en esta boca chiquita, el cabello largo hasta la cintura, risado y de un rojo intenso se movían de una manera que hipnotizaba al viento, esas facciones de la cara fina, resaltaban toda las pecas que le daban la alegría infantil y pura de su cara, "eres tan hermosa y pareces tan frágil como el cristal, que me da miedo que si te abrazara como quiero te pudieras quebrar(Potter necesitas un balde de agua fría)", era delgada y pequeña, y Harry no podía Evitar que la sangre le corriera al centro del cuerpo cada que pensaba en ella. 

Ron estaba en la misma situación, pero él observaba a Hermione aun más de lo que Harry le hacia con cualquiera de las dos, solo que había algo, Harry notaba que le miraba como si fuera lo que más amara y odiara a la vez.

--¿que te pasa Ron?—decía Harry a su amigo en un susurro

--que me pasa de que—Ron trataba de disimular

--no te hagas, que traes con Hermione

--yo no traigo nada con ella

--vamos la miras como si ella fuera la causa de todo

--¿de que todo?

--no lo se, pero has estado raro, te portas muy alejado cuando esta ella con nosotros, es como si estuvieras enfadado pero lo que mas me preocupa es que ya llevamos dos semanas así y no se han peleado ni una sola vez

--¿y eso que tiene, no siempre nos dices que dejemos de pelear?

--pues si pero eso esta muy extraño

--ya deja eso

--esta bien

Mientras tanto en le batalla de las chicas Hermione estaba también preocupada por la actitud de Ron, así que Ginny no tubo problemas para desarmarla

--creo que deberías dejar de descuidarte, mejor acá terminamos por hoy—decía Ginny

--esta bien

Después siguieron con las batallas de Ron y Harry

--oye Ginny

--si

--que le pasa a tu hermano

--¿de que?—Ginny se hacia la despistada

--vamos tu sabes algo

--no se si deba decírtelo

--vamos anda dímelo

Pero en eso Ron salió despedido por los aires, y eso interrumpió la conversación

--bueno Ron ya ves lo que pasa por descuidarte—decía Harry

--si ya lo veo

--Hermione quieres una oportunidad—Harry estaba todavía algo aburrido

--claro

Se pusieron en posición de duelo

--¿lista?

--nací lista Potter—dijo la chica con burla

--ya—grito Ginny para iniciar la batalla entre los otros dos

--_¡Expelliarmus!--_grito Hermione

_--¡Protego!—_Harry se le había adelantado

_--¡Diffindo!_

Harry esquivo fácilmente el ataque y le lanzo un hechizo de desarme que la sacó volando hacia un lugar cerca de Ron, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Harry también había utilizado el _Movilicorpus_ para que la chica cayera exactamente sobre el, Ron hizo gala de unos reflejos de gato para atrapar a Hermione que caía de espaldas

--que te pasa Harry, pudiste haber lastimado a Hermione—decía irritado Ron

--bueno una mas fuera de combate—reía Harry—creo que solo quedas tu Ginny

--claro

--¿crees que me puedas hacer algo mas que cosquillas?—Harry estaba buscando que Ginny se levantara para dejar solos a los otros dos

--claro que si puedo, es mas te apuesto lo que quieras

--esta bien pero primero vamos a tomar algo a la casa, tengo mucha sed

--esta bien—se alejaron de Ron y Hermione que seguía en sus brazos, muy convenientemente el la había atrapado con una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra en la parte de atrás de la rodilla (como un príncipe cargando una princesa)

En ese momento ellos se dieron cuenta de que ella también tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello de su "amigo"y el la bajó cuando ella lo soltó,

--Creo que Harry tuvo algo que ver en esto

--ya lo creo, el te lanzo ese hechizo demasiado fuerte

--no hablaba de eso—Hermione tenia que aclarar unas dudas— ¿sabes? Me pareció muy extraña tu carta

--¿cuál carta?—dijo Ron intrigado—yo no te envié ninguna carta

--sabia que actuarías así—dijo Hermione—pero estamos solos podemos hablar, o es que quieres que te restriegue el papel en la cara o a Pig que me la entregó

--de veras yo no de que me hablas

La chica sacó el sobre de su túnica y se lo tendió mientras salían de la casa Harry y Ginny que había escuchado la discusión, pero ni Ron ni Hermione los escucharon, Ron leyó los papeles y no cabía de su asombro

--yo no mande esto—dijo el

--pues entonces nos vemos--Hermione se enfadó aun mas y arrojó los papeles al suelo, Harry y Ginny llegaban cuando ella salía corriendo con las manos en la cara para evitar que vieran sus lagrimas

--¿qué le pasa?—pregunto Harry

--cree que yo le mande unas poesías—dijo Ron entre la ira y un bochorno que no tenia que ver ahí

--¿y no es cierto?

--no, yo no le mandé nada

--y—dijo Ginny examinando las poesías—parece tu letra—Ron se puso colorado y se fue por su lado

--¿que crees que pase?—pregunto Harry

--yo no lo se

--yo creo que esas las mandó el

--¿como es eso?

--El me escribió diciéndome que había hecho alguna estupidez pero no me dijo que era

--Ron no las mandó, pero si las escribió

--¿y tu como sabes eso?

--por que yo las saque de su baúl y se las mande a ella

--¿que tu hiciste que?

--ya cállate

--¿y por que lo hiciste?

--por que ya estaba harta de que no se digan lo que sienten

--y como sabes tu lo que sienten

--por que he escuchado a Hermi llorando por el y a mi hermano lamentando su cobardía

--eres una caja de sorpresas

--¿es un cumplido?

--claro que si

--creo que deberia agradecer--dijo la chicasacando la punta de sulengua descuidadamente como pansando en algo gracioso y sujetandola con los dientes

--¿entonces lo de la estupidez?

--es que el hizo una a puesta con los gemelos

--¿de?

--pues se apostó como conejillo de indias contra cien galeones a que convencía a Peeves de que le lanzara una bomba fétida a Snape antes de Navidad

--¿que esta loco?, nunca lo lograra

--claro que lo esta, no has visto lo que pasó, ahora que...

--otra pregunta, por que estaba enfadado con Hermione

--por un articulo en la revista corazón de bruja, en el que entrevistaron a Krum y cuando le preguntaron si había alguien especial el menciono a Hermione

--y por eso Ron se puso celoso—dijo Harry atando cabos

--así es, pero cambiando de tema tu y yo íbamos a hacer una apuesta

--¿a si claro, pero que vamos a apostar?

--que te parece un puesto en Gryffindor para el equipo de Quidditch

--¿que?

--vamos Harry, todos sabemos que con Angelina, Katie y Alicia fuera solo quedas tu para dirigir el equipo de Quidditch

--pero yo ya no estoy en el equipo

--claro que lo estas, con Umbridge fuera tu regresas

--OK, pero no creo ser el capitán, además que ganaría yo te venzo

--pues no se...tal ves...una sorpresa—y la chica sonrió de un modo cómplice—no pienses mal, solo se trata de dos regalos para tu cumpleaños—dijo al ver a Harry desconcertado

--ah—a el no le interesaban los regalos, pero si quería ayudar a Ginny a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch como cazadora, así que se pusieron en guardia y Harry gritó—YA

_--¡Tarantallegra!—_gritó Ginny

_--¡Protego!—_el duelo empezaba igual que con Hermione, aunque el escudo desapareció inmediatamente después que el hechizo de Ginny—vaya que eres fuerte, ni Ron había podido neutralizar mi escudo

--gracias, _¡Expelliarmus!—_Harry esquivo el rayo muy ágilmente

_--¡Impedimenta!—_gritó y Ginny cayó al suelo impresionada por la agilidad del chico—ya lo vez, te vencí—dijo Harry conciente de que le había lanzado un hechizo muy velos pero había reducido intencionalmente la potencia, se distrajo al ver a Ron y Hermione discutiendo de nuevo y gritándose sobre la carta y el reportaje en la revista—que les pasa...—pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Ginny lo tomo por sorpresa

_--¡Expelliarmus!—_gritó aun si poder moverse

Harry que estaba distraído recibió el impacto en el pecho de mas poderoso hechizo de desarme que hasta el momento había recibido y salió volando cuatro metros, pero aun así no soltó la varita, nadie lo había visto excepto Ginny que se logro mover, el estaba conciente pro después cerro los ojos para jugarle una broma a la chica y darle su merecido por atacar a alguien distraído y cuando ya había acabado el duelo, Ginny se asustó y corrió hacia el, la niña se arrodilló y posó su mano sobre la cara del inconsciente.

--Harry, Harry, despierta, por favor, no me hagas esto, no me asustes, Harry por favor lo siento—dijo Ginny casi con lagrimas en los ojos

Harry habría querido abrir los ojos para que Ginny no llorara, así que los abrió y la vio con la cara tapada, no lo veía, por lo que entre cerro los ojos, no resistía la idea de abrazarla, así que como pudo se contuvo y espero a que alguien llegara por que si se levantaba ella se enfadaría con el y el carácter Weasley era una cosa que Harry no quería enfrentar,la chicaentre lagrimas se había acercado mas, y sin saber por que le acaricio al cara al ojiverde, este sintió una extraña electricidad en todo su cuerpo en cuanto la suave piel de Ginny lo acaricio, esta por su parte puso sus manos en las mejillas de el chico y se fue acercando un poco mas, si el estaba inconsciente no se enteraría y ella no correría el riesgo de hacer el ridículo por sus sentimientos, Harry solo vio acercarse una cara borrosa y después sintió los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos, era una mezcla de sensaciones no experimentadas, ni si quiera con Cho había sentido algo parecido, el quiso contestar al beso pero en ese instante sintió un gran dolor en la cicatriz, que sumado al del cuerpo lo paralizó por completo, había bajado la defensa con la presencia de Ginny y lo iba a pagar, Voldemort estaba muy contento...

* * *

Harry entraba por un pasillo oscuro que ya había recorrido anteriormente, era el de una casa llegaba a un vestíbulo poco iluminado, pero que tenia rastros de gran belleza en otro tiempo, comenzó a subir por una escalera, al final de ella torció hacia la derecha y vio en el corredor una puerta entornada y una luz titilante que brillaba a través del resquicio, se acerco y un hombre al que conocía como el director de Durmstrang salió despedido por esa puerta que se abrió de golpe por completo, de repente empezaron a aparecer personas de la nada, 

--Hola Karkarov, veo que al fin te han cogido—dijo una voz que Harry conoció de inmediato como la de Lucius Malfoy—mi señor, gracias por liberarnos

--calmado Lucius—se escucho una voz fría y silbante—necesito a todos mis mortífagos para el ataque...bueno después hablaremos de eso, ahora atengo que sacar la basura _¡Crucio!—_Karkarov comenzó a retorcerse de dolor

--vamos Karkarov, de verdad creíste que podrías alejarte de mi y que no lo pagarías, no una vez mío siempre mío ya lo debía haber aprendido.

--no señor por favor perdóneme, le diré todo lo que he averiguado

--decirme, que puedes decirme tu que yo no sepa—dijo Voldemort—tu no me sirves para nada pero te daré una oportunidad, acércate por favor—dijo Voldemort acercándose a un rincón oscuro de la sala, del que salio una voz joven que Harry supuso no debía tener mas de 17 años

--esta bien mi señor

--¿quien es mi señor?—preguntó Malfoy y Bellatrix al mismo tiempo, Harry vio que ella tenía una cicatriz en forma diagonal que pasaba por su cuello y se perdía en la túnica

--el es mi arma, mi discípulo, mi máxima carta—dijo Voldemort—ven y diviértete

--si mi lord—el joven se acercó pero Harry no le pudo ver la cara—vamos a ver Karkarov juguemos un juego, yo te hago una pregunta y si me contestas correctamente no pasara nada pero si te equivocas o no contestas _¡CRUCIO!—_Karkarov volvió a retorcerse e dolor—muy bien, cual es la raíz de 1000—Harry no entendía esta estupida pregunta—no verdad _¡CRUCIO!—_Karkarov se retorció nuevamente y Harry entendió el chico solo quería jugar con el y le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, así pasó mas de media hora y el joven solo hacia preguntas estupidas para de pues lanzar la maldición,

--creo que esto se volvió aburrido—dijo Voldemort—ni siquiera haces el menor intento por salvar el pellejo Karkarov

El hombre no dijo nada, solo sollozaba en el suelo y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras los mortífagos reían aunque Harry notó que temían al que estaba con su señor

--muy bien creo que ya o me sirves así que es tiempo de acabar contigo—se escuchó a Karkarov lamentarse antes de que Voldemort prosiguiera—ahora veamos ¿cuál es la muerte apropiada para un traidor como tu?

--no...Por...favor...mi...señor—decía el hombre—le...tengo...información...valiosa...sobre Potter

---ah—se extraño Voldemort—esta bien te escuchare y si me convences te dejare vivir

--mi señor el... sabe parsel

--sabe parsel, eso ya lo sabia

--su...punto débil...mi señor—dijo Karkarov y a Harry le recordó el día que lo vio en el pensadero de Dumbledore, ya que se estaba desesperando—son sus amigos

--el punto débil... eso lo pude suponer yo

--el sabe quien es usted—gritó en un intento desesperado de salvar su vida

--eso, yo mismo me encargue de que lo averiguara, adiós Karkarov—finalizó Voldemort

--_Avada..._—empezó a decir el joven

¡Snape...—Karkarov ya estaba en las ultimas—es un traidor!

--_Keda..._

--alto—dijo rápidamente Voldemort— ¿Qué es lo último que dijiste?

--Severus Snape—dijo el hombre—le ha estado pasando información a Dumbledore—Harry sintió un vuelco en el estomago, Snape no era su profesor deferido, pero había sido de ayuda

--¿en serio?—decía Voldemort, interesado al fin—ya sabia yo que me ocultaba algo, pero ese hijo de puta conoce demasiado bien la Oclumancia, dime mas y tal ves te perdone la vida—Harry no aguantó mas y se lanzó sobre Karkarov, pero lo atravesó y entonces se dio cuenta de que solo estaba ahí como oyente así que se tragó sus ganas de romperle la cara al delator y se concentró, si estaria ahí y soportaria la charla, por lo menosaveriguaría lo mas que pudiera

--el ha estado pasando información a esa orden durante casi un año y además esta alentando a los alumnos de Slytherin a no seguirlo mi señor

--¿eso es todo?—Voldemort esperaba mas

--si mi señor

--esta bien, llévenselo, ya pensare su destino

--vamos amigo--dijo Dolohov, y mientras levantaba a Karkarov, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la seña que le había hecho Voldemort a su discípulo, el cual levanto la mano y dijo en un susurro

_--Avada Kedavra_

--eso es lo que se merece todo aquel que me haya traicionado—los otros mortífagos se quedaron atónitos ante lo ocurrido—ahora debemos prepararnos para...--pero no termino la frase y sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente—vaya, vaya, parece que el joven Potter ha decidido abrir su mente nuevamente

Harry sintió otro escalofrió cuando Voldemort cerro los ojos y Harry empezó a sentir los efectos de la intrusión de inmediato comenzaron a pasar imágenes por su cabeza, primero de su vida de infante, y de pues de lo que había ocurrido en el curso anterior, la casa de los Black, la madre de Sirius gritando, el ataque al señor Weasley ...Harry sabia lo que Voldemort buscaba, información de la orden y de Snape, hizo un esfuerzo terriblemente agotador para cerrar su mente ya que no era lo mismo cerrarla para no soñar que cerrarla para sacar a alguien de ella, Voldemort había llegado al recuerdo de la mazmorra de Snape, si lo veía se enteraría de la verdad, se esforzó lo mas que pudo en arrancar ese recuerdo, paro no paraba en eso, Voldemort iba por mas, llego al papel que había escrito Dumbledore sobre la ubicación de la orden, volvió a pelear por ese recuerdo y ya se lo estaba logrando sacar pero la habitación se desvanecía, lo estaba logrando, y al final en su mente no había nada mas que oscuridad, pero después empezó a ver nuevas imágenes, cayó en una habitación gigantesca, un chico de catorce años contemplaba una estatua, de cuya boca salía una serpiente enorme... un basilisco, después volvió a ver al mismo chico un poco mas joven tal vez de doce años frente a un cuadro que semejaba a Salazar Slytherin...tu eres mi heredero... tu acabaras con los que se te opongan...tu...todo volvió a desaparecer y Harry cayó en la oscuridad, se desvaneció.


	7. 7 Timos

**_7.-TIMOS

* * *

_**

Al despertar, Harry no distinguió nada mas que claridad, ya no estaba en la casa de Voldemort, eso era seguro, estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, no podía distinguir muy bien por que le faltaban sus lentes así que se incorporó de la cama en la que estaba y busco a tientas junto a su cabecera por si había un buró donde estuvieran, pero antes de encontrar lo que buscaba escuchó una voz que lo hizo dar un respingo, pero que al distinguir se calmó.

--hola Harry, veo que ya despertaste—decía Albus Dumbledore

--profesor Dumbledore, es Voldemort—Harry estaba desesperado

--calmado Harry, nos tuviste muy preocupados, has estado muy débil—decía el anciano con una expresión tranquilizadora

--sabe de Snape—dijo Harry olvidándose de la cara de Dumbledore—Voldemort lo sabe

--como es eso Harry—dijo el vejete con tono de incredulidad

--yo... —Harry estaba seguro de que iba a sonar extraño—me metí en su mente

--explícate, por que no entiendo

--pues yo estaba con...Ginny, y...—Harry decidió omitir la escena del beso—me descuide, el contacto entre nosotros sé reestableció, estaba en la casa de su padre, y... los mortífagos han escapado de Azkaban—dijo Harry de pronto recordando—y... atrapó a Karkarov, y...—tragó saliva—lo mataron

--Voldemort o los mortífagos—Dumbledore parecía buscar algo en la explicación de Harry

--ninguno de ellos, fue—esto si que sonaría a demencia—un muchacho como de mi edad, tal ves un poco mayor

--como era él

--no le vi la cara, estaba muy oscuro, solo escuche su voz

--esta bien Harry, pero como es que sabe de Severus

--Karkarov sé lo dijo—Harry estaba pensando en eso—aunque tal vez me engaño... como lo hizo antes

--tal vez sea cierto, pero de una o de otra forma ya sabemos que desconfía de Severus

--no se dio cuenta—gritó Harry de momento—no se dio cuenta de lo que me enteré

--¿cómo sabes eso?--Preguntó Dumbledore

--es que después cuando se dio cuenta de la intrusión pensó que me había descuidado y fue el que bajó la guardia primero por tantas alegrías juntas, quiso usar la Legeremancia, y... —el gesto ya no era de alegría—logro sacarme información

--que información Harry—información sobre la orden, sobre la casa de los Black, algunos miembros... creo que eso es todo

--¿entonces solo fue eso?, me sorprende que no haya seguido

--lo intento pero logre sacarlo de mi mente antes de que lograra encontrar el recuerdo de la mazmorra de Snape y del papel con la dirección de la Orden, pero no lo logró

--entonces no hay nada grave que lamentar—dijo el viejo con un aire de alegría—felicidades Harry, creo que ya has logrado controlar la primera parte de la Oclumancia, pero de todos modos lo que nos has dicho coincide, has dormido mas de 48 horas y los mortífagos escaparon anteayer, mientras que Karkarov desapareció de la casa de seguridad en que estaba la semana pasada

--¿primera parte?—dijo Harry sin prestar atención a lo demás

--creo que Severus no te dijo que se divide en dos ramas, la primera es lograr cerrar la mente para que nadie vea lo que tu no quieras, y la segunda que es la parte más difícil consiste en poder controlar la "visita" para mostrar al intruso solo lo que tu quieras que el vea

--yo no le quiero mostrar nada de mi mente a ese desgraciado acecino—dijo casi sin pensarlo

--pero es una gran ayuda, con la cual podrías crear un nuevo recuerdo y confundir a tu intruso, podrías por ejemplo haber guiado a Voldemort a la carta de la dirección y cambiarla, mientras que tus sabias que esa no era Voldemort hubiera creído lo contrario

A Harry se le hizo una cara de asombro

--bueno, creo que ahora que ya estas bien te dejare para que puedan pasar tus amigos, han estado muy preocupadas, esperan afuera

--profesor

--Sí Harry

--quisiera preguntarle, si ya averiguó algo sobre lo que pasó el día que salí de casa de mis tíos

--tengo un par de teorías, pero con lo que me dijiste hoy solo una es al que se adapta, aunque la única persona que podría decirme a ciencia cierta si lo que creo es correcto ha muerto—Harry sintió u hueco en él estomago, sabia que Dumbledore avalaba de Sirius

--esta... bien—terminó el chico

Dumbledore salió por la puerta y entraron Ron, Hermione y Ginny, esta ultima con los ojos rojos señal de que había estado llorando, lo que a Harry le dolió mucho ya que en parte él había tenido la culpa por hacerse el inconsciente, mientras que los otros dos aun parecían enfadados pero como Harry era lo primero estaban en tregua

--hola Harry, veo que ya desparte—decía Ron

--claro, lo hice hace un rato

--que bien, ahora nos podrás decir que fue lo que té pasó—contestó Hermione

--Ginny nos dijo que te lanzó un hechizo de desarme y que te tomo por sorpresa, pero aunque sé que son muy fuertes sus ataques yo no creo que eso te haya hecho esto, además ni siquiera soltaste la varita

--bueno—Harry vio a Ginny, esta se puso roja y él supo que era por lo del beso, pero después recordó que ni siquiera a beso llegaba, solo fue un roce de sus labios—es que no fue el hechizo de Ginny lo que me hizo esto, Voldemort y yo tuvimos un pequeño encuentro y creo que Ginny solo me lanzó el hechizo cuando estaba entrando en trance

Después de esta explicación pasaron el resto de la tarde él aquella habitación, ron le dijo que no estaba en san Mungo como había sido la primera impresión de Harry sino que era una habitación de la casa que Dumbledore había hechizado para la convalecencia de este, al día siguiente el chico salió de la "enfermería" y se dio cuenta de que no era otra mas que el ático, pero cuando quiso volver a entrar la habitación había desaparecido y solo había un montón de cachivaches muggles que el señor Weasley había recogido en su vida. Bajó a desayunar y después se dirigió a ver el entrenamiento de sus amigos, en la sombra de un árbol se paro a ver de lejos el entrenamiento ya que sabia que no lo dejarían practicar hasta que estuviera bien por completo, el pudo darse cuenta de que sus amigos ya no eran los chicos con los que solía jugar o discutir, eran unos magos casi completamente adultos y muy poderosos, pero de ellos Harry solo miraba con mas atención a Ginny veía su cara, su cabello, sus ojos, su boca y lo que mas lo sorprendía era su poder, era muy fuerte, al grado de poder vencer a Ron o a Hermione, y como se turnaban para pelear entre tres cuando se dio una batalla entre Hermione y Ron el se acerco a Ginny por detrás sin que ella se diera cuenta y le hablo al oído en un susurro para que ellos no lo notaran

--por que se atacan así, se podrían lastimar de verdad

--Harry—la pelirroja dio un salto y se giró—me asustaste que haces acá deberías estar en cama

Harry no había escuchado nada al ver de frente la cara de Ginny se había perdido en esos ojos almendrados y castaños por que alguien tiene tanta belleza

--Harry, Harry, la tierra llamando a Harry—decía Ginny

--¿ah, que—Harry se recobró—que decías?

--te perdiste, tenias una cara que le hubiera causado envidia a Crabbe y Goyle—ambos rieron alto y el duelo se detuvo

--hola Harry, veo que ya te has levantado

--aun estas convaleciente Harry—decía Hermione y Ron le lanzó una mirada de fuego que la chica sostuvo con la misma cólera, pero Harry sintió algo, ya se estaba familiarizando con eso de sentir lo que sentían los demás y se había percatado que solo podía hacerlo cuando ellos lo exteriorizaban mas, en este caso no era cólera, no era odio, no era enfado, era dolor si, eso era, ambos estaban sufriendo y aunque no sabia si también podría averiguar la razón el chico se concentro en intentar averiguarlo, de pronto se sintió muy débil pero antes de esto había notado que ellos sufrían por que creían que el otro le odiaba, Harry se mareó y se tubo que sostener de ron que dejó de mirar a Hermione para ayudarlo

--Harry estas bien, creo que deberías ir adentro—decía su amigo preocupado

--no te preocupes Ron--Harry sabia que había atinado a saber los sentimientos de los otros, pero no creyó que fuera Legeremancia, ellos no lo habían notado y el no sabia hacerla—solo fue un pequeño mareo

Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de volver a discutir cuando una lechuza enorme se poso volando en el tronco que estaba caído y que ellos ocupaban como asiento, el animal extendió la pata y vieron cuatro sobres, Hermione los tomó y el ave salió volando

--son los sobres de Hogwarts

--que bien, pero que gruesos están este año—dijo Harry cuando la chica les tendió el suyo a cada uno

--es que este año nos mandan un libro para no tener que comprar tantos—dijo Ron con tono se sabio y Ginny se rió

Harry abrió el sobre y se dio cuenta de que traía los resultados de los timos, con los nervios de punta leyó

_Estimado señor Potter_

_A continuación se le hace constar de las calificaciones obtenidas por usted en los exámenes a titulo indispensable de magia ordinaria realizados el curso anterior_

_TRANSFORMACIONES: SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS_

_DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_POCIONES: SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS_

_ENCANTAMIENTOS: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_HERBOLOGIA: SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS_

_HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA: INSUFICIENTE_

_ASTRONOMIA: ACEPTABLE_

_CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_ADIVINACIÓN: TROL_

_Con estas calificaciones usted ha sido aceptado para cursar el sexto y séptimo curso con la orientación para la carrera de auror que usted había elegido previamente, se adjunta la lista de materias para su sexto curso_

_TRANSFORMACIONES: _

_DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS_

_POCIONES_

_ENCANTAMIENTOS_

_HERBOLOGIA _

_HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA_

_ASTRONOMIA_

_Y LA NUEVA MATERIA PARA AVOCARSE HACIA SU CARRERA:_

"_TÁCTICAS Y LOGÍSTICA DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN"_

--vaya, me ha ido mejor de lo que creí—decía Harry --¿pero por que me aceptó Snape en su clase de pociones si no saque una E?

-- yo no lo se

Harry tomo la otra carta que venia en el sobre, esta era la "típica" lista de útiles

_Querido señor Potter_

_Se le informa que ha sido aceptado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para el sexto curso, se adjunta la lista de útiles escolares para este curso_

"_GUIA DE TRANSFORMACIONES NIVEL AVANZADO"_

"_TRANSFORMACION Y TRANSFIGURACIÓN HUMANA"_

"_DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS NIVEL SUPERIOR"_

"_MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLES Y LOS PEORES ENEMIGOS"_

"_EL LADO OSCURO DE LA DEFENSA"_

"_LIBRO DE HIERBAS Y PLANTAS MAS MAGICAS Y COMO PREPARARLAS"_

"_LAS HIERBAS DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES"_

"_LIBRO REGLAMENTARIO DE HECHIZOS CURSO 6º"_

"_LOS HECHIZOS QUE NUNCA PODRAS REALIZAR"_

"_POCIONES Y MAS POCIONES"_

"_PARA LOS QUE NO TEMEN MORIR EN UNA EXPLOSIÓN DE CALDERO"_

"_PRINCIPIOS BASICOS DE INVESTIGACIÓN "_

"_PRINCIPIOS DE LOGISTICA CRIMINAL"_

"_LEYES MAGICAS"_

A esta seguía una lista de libros que aunque Harry y Ron no cursarían leyeron para ver lo difíciles que sonaban los títulos de los libros y la lista de útiles, hasta el final de la lista había una nota

_PD:_

_solo deberá comprar los libros y materiales contemplados para les materias de su plan de estudios_

--que bien, creí que tendría que comprar todos los libros, me moriría—dijo un entusiasmado Ron

--bueno, pero yo no creo que nos vayamos al librar le todos modos—decía Harry—mira, en todas las materias nos piden mas de un libro, que extraño

--es por que ya nos empezamos a preparar para nuestra carrera,--contestó Hermione—además, con Voldemort suelto necesitaremos aprender mucho y mas rápido

--a propósito de carreras, que tal te fue en los timos

--pues no tan bien como esperaba—extendió el papel y Harry leyó

_TRANSFORMACIONES- EXTRAORDINARIO_

_DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS: SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS_

_POCIONES: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_ENCANTAMIENTOS: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_HERBOLOGIA: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA: SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS_

_ASTRONOMIA: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_ARITMANCIA: SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS_

_RUNAS ANTIGUAS: EXTRAORDINARIO_

--¿y dices que no te fue tan bien como lo esperabas?—dijo Ginny asombrada

--te cambio mis resultados—dijo Ron mostrando su carta, todos se echaron a reír, hasta Hermione que después hizo las paces con el

_TRANSFORMACIONES: SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS_

_DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS: EXTRAORDINARIO_

_POCIONES: ACEPTABLE_

_ENCANTAMIENTOS: SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS_

_HERBOLOGIA: SUPERA LAS ESPECTATIVAS_

_HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA: INSUFICIENTE_

_ASTRONOMIA: INSUFICIENTE_

_CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS: SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS_

_ADIVINACIÓN: TROL_

Ginny no decía nada, acababa de abrir su carta y a pesar de que ella no recibía resultados le llegó una tan gruesa como las demás, al acercarse Harry notó que tenia en la mano una insignia con la letra P, al recuperar la conciencia, la chica empezó a dar saltos y taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar tan fuerte

En ese momento al señora Weasley se acercó y le arrebató a sus hijos los sobres, su cara se iluminó con las calificaciones de Ron y el nombramiento de Ginny.

--Seis timos, Ron, podrás estudiar lo que tú quieras—decía la señora Weasley al borde de las lágrimas—y tú mi niña prefecta, que quieres que te regalemos

--pu...pues no se...una escoba—dijo al fin Ginny—creo que también quiero una escoba como Ron ya que me gustaría hacer la prueba para el equipo de Quidditch

--esta bien creo que podremos hacer este gasto aunque no te prometo una igual a la de Ron

--no te preocupes

En la noche todos celebraron los timos, cenaron fuera, en el jardín y los gemelos quemaron unas reservas que tenían en la casa de fuegos artificiales hasta que al fin se fueron a dormir todos por la media noche


	8. 8 Diagon

**_8.-DIAGON

* * *

_**

Al día siguiente todo regresó a la normalidad, los chicos seguían entrenando y ya no se atacaban con tanto enfado aunque seguían dolidos así que el tenia que hacer de mediador, había aprendido varios hechizos que aun no les enseñaba a sus amigos, ya que en las noches el casi no podía dormir y se la pasaba en la parte trasera de la casa, en un rió cercano, pensando, preparándose...ESTO DESPUES LO ACLARO AHORA SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA...había aprendido un hechizo un tanto complicado que consistía en reducir la potencia de un ataque pero tenia que ser muy preciso así que se concentraba todo lo que podía en atinar a sus amigos justo antes de que ellos atacaran, Ginny se había dado cuenta de que Harry hacia algo y que por eso era que los duelos entre su hermano y su amiga duraran tanto ya que aunque se hiciera el contacto no había mucho daño

--que has estado haciendo

--a que te refieres Ginny

--ya se que has estado haciendo trampa, déjalos que arreglen sus problemas

--pero es que son capaces de matarse,

--no lo harán y si lo hacen me late que pasara algo bueno

--esta bien

Las batallas siguieron y los días que quedaban pasaron rápido, Harry cada vez veía mas cerca el 30 de julio, y el día anterior a la hora de la cena la señora Weasley dio un anuncio.

--mañana pasaran por nosotros a las nueve de la mañana para ir al callejón Diagon

--¿quien vendrá mamá?—preguntó la pequeña Ginny

--pues cuatro aurores—respondió ella—quieren vigilarlos por que las fuentes de Dumbledore nos han pasado información de que va tras un grupo especifico de personas entre las que están ustedes, nosotros, y la orden—dijo esto con un tono de preocupación

--pues esta bien pero quienes serán esos cuatro aurores?--preguntó Harry

--no lo se

La cena termino y todos se fueron a dormir. Harry que compartía habitación con Ron, sabia que no podría dormir así que cuando empezó a escuchar los ronquidos de su amigo tomo su capa y salio(en casa de magos todos visten de "magos") al sentir el fresco de la noche en su cara el solo pensaba en una cosa ir a su árbol y descansar, pero al llegar y ver el rió tan transparente solo se puso a pensar en Voldemort, el chico se agacho y tomo un piedra de la orilla, la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra la corriente del rió y esta se partió ya que la roca se había puesto roja y evaporaba el agua al tocarla hasta que se enfrió, el se sentó en la orilla y sacó la varita , la puso sobre la palma de su mano extendida y la varita se quedo en equilibrio perfecto con la punta sobre la mano, el sabia que eso no era cosa de equilibrio y lo inquietaba pero sabia que no rea nada oscuro , la varita se elevo unos cuantos centímetros cuando el estaba viendo el rió perdido en sus pensamientos y se metió en la túnica, el ni cuenta se dio de nada, en un segundo pasó un impulso por su cabeza, estiro la mano y la dirigió hacia una grieta en las raíces del árbol, pero después se contuvo y se volvió a fijar en el río había pasado ahí de la media moche y el no tenia idea del tiempo hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro, se giró y encontró una cabellera rija y desaliñada

--¿que haces aquí Harry?

--pensando, y tu Ginny ¿Qué es lo que haces?

--no podía dormir y quise venir a este que es mi lugar favorito

--también es el mío—dijo el haciéndose a un lado para que ella se sentara, la niña se sent

--que te pasa Harry, te he notado muy distante desde que pasó lo del sueño con Voldemort

--no pasa nada, es que, no se que me pasa...es que desde la muerte de Sirius han pasado cosas extrañas, aun para la magia que conozco,

--que es

--es como si tuviera unos nuevos poderes que antes no había notado, pero están apareciendo y desapareciendo constantemente

--yo no se que decirte—los dos estaban recargados uno del otro y no sentían mas que tranquilidad,

--Ginny,--dijo este al notar que ella se estaba durmiendo—creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

--creo que si—ambos se levantaron pero algo canela pasó corriendo a los pies de Ginny tras un gnomo, la chica cayó al suelo y soltó un quejido de dolor

--estas bien Ginny—Harry se apresuro a ayudarla a levantarse

--si, eso creo, es solo que aun no queda bien—era el tobillo lastimado en el ministerio—pero puedo seguir no te preocupes

--claro que puedes seguir—el la tomó y la cargó, al cruzarse sus miradas otra el chico sintió lo que había sentido el día de su llegada, pero ahora con mas fuerza, alejó esa idea de la cabeza y se llevó a la chica a la casa, llegaron y el la subió hasta su habitación donde la bajó en la puerta—hasta mañana

La noche transcurrió en calma, pro Harry no podía dormir, la cara de Ginny aparecía a cada rato en la cabeza de Harry, _"que te pasa_ _Potter"_ esa era su única reprimenda, al día siguiente todos estaban junto a la chimenea temprano esperando a que llegaran sus escoltas al poco de espera llegaron por la chimenea cuatro personas, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nimphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y una mujer de aspecto distinguido llamada Hestia Jones.

Ya era hora de que todos se fueran, así que entraron a al chimenea uno por uno, primero Kingsley, seguido de los señores Granger, después Hestia seguida de la señora Weasley después Tonks, atrás de ella Harry y Ron, y para terminar Lupin, todos aparecieron en el caldero chorreante y después de desayunar entraron al callejón Diagon, la calle larga y enorme estaba extrañamente cubierta por una cúpula de algo que a Harry le pareció un liquido nacarado,

--es un escudo traslucido, los hemos estado instalando durante todo el verano en lugares mágicos—decía Kingsley a Harry que se había quedado embobado

--muy bien chicos, ahora es el momento de separarnos—decía la madre de Ron

--¿separarnos?

--claro, los adultos nos iremos por nuestra cuenta y ustedes por la suya, para eso son sus protectores—dijo señalando a los cuatro que estaban con ellos

--creí que nos iban a cuidar cuatro aurores y aquí solo me parece que hay dos –contestó Harry, ya que Lupin no era auror y Hestia parecía una dama de sociedad y no una auror

---jajájajá—río Lupin,--veo que aun no sabes cual era la carrera que elegimos los merodeadores, pues bien Sirius y tu padre sabían que querían ser aurores desde el cuarto año, y pues los demás los imitamos, después nos enteramos que tu madre también lo había decidido

--entonces eres auror?

--claro que lo soy Harry, solo que nunca ejercí por mi condición

--ah

Cuando los padres se fueron Lupin dijo con vos de complicidad

--bueno, como ustedes son jóvenes y no queremos causarles una burla al andarlos acompañando por todo el callejón hemos decidido que tengan esto—dijo y extendió unos anillos que eran muy discretos, pero también hermosos, cada uno de ellos parecía de oro—son unos ubicadores, cuando se encuentren en problemas, solo tienen que presionarlos, y pensar en su protector, de inmediato aparecerá para ayudar

--¿y quien es nuestro protector?—preguntó Ron

--hemos hecho esto lo mas fácil posible ya que hay lugares para hombres o para mujeres exclusivamente, así que—dijo Kingsley tranquilamente—madame Jones será la protectora de la señorita Granger, Nimphadora...

--soy Tonks, recuerdalo Kingsley

--Nimphadora—dijo Lupin en tono de burla—será la protectora de Ginny, Kingsley se encargara de Ron y yo estaré al tanto de Harry—termino este—así que ustedes váyanse por su lado y nosotros estaremos por acá, o talvez por allá, o por acullá, quien sabe, en la tarde nos veremos a las 6:30 PM en la tienda de tus hermanos Ron.

Los chicos se fueron primero todos juntos por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad Para el Juego de Quidditch, donde para sorpresa de Harry había mucha gente, de inmediato supieron que era lo que pasaba, había una nueva escoba en el aparador yHermione que iba junto a Ron señaló el letrero que tenia, tratando de acercarse si mucho éxito,

--a un lado todos—gritó Ron que con su estatura apartaba fácilmente a los demás, al fin llegaron al aparador y Hermione ley

_FLECHA DORADA_

_(SAETA DE FUEGO SEGUNDA GENERACION)_

_Este es el último modelo en escobas de competición  
__Profesional, por sus características es la más confiable  
__Del mercado, es mucho mas fácil de manejar que la  
__Saeta de Fuego, posee una estabilidad y equilibrio  
__Insuperable y con cu dispositivo de seguridad anti-choque  
__Que protege además la vida del conductor,  
__La flecha de sol dispone de un palo de encino, totalmente  
__Adaptado para las carreras y tratado Con la misma cera  
__Que su predecesora, igualmente esta numerado con su  
__Propia matricula, las ramas de abedul, son igualmente  
__Tratadas, tiene una precisión de micras y acelera de  
__0 a 260 Km. /HR en 10 segundos, el jugador de la selección Inglesa  
__Marck Anthony dicho que es mejor que la Seta de Fuego,  
__Pero que el Quidditch depende tanto de la escoba como de la  
__Habilidad del jugador_

Ron, Harry Ginny y Hermione admiraron la escoba hasta que la última se aburrió y los llamó, pero como Ron seguía embobado con la escoba ella se enfadó

--¡vamonos!—dijo la chica

--un momento Hermione—contestó Ron

--me voy a la librería, si me buscan estaré ahí

--aja—dijo Ron sin prestarle atención

--bueno yo me voy a ver que mas hay—dijo Harry—no vienes Ginny

--claro que si—Ginny actuaba como si Harry fuera su mejor amigo y eso era lo que le dolía a el pero sabia que era lo mejor

Ambos estuvieron paseando por un largo rato, pero al pasar las horas los temas de conversación se acababan y el único que quedaba era el que Harry no quería abordar, pero Ginny se adelantó y lo hizo tomando al chico por sorpresa

--Harry

--mmmmmmmmmm

--Harry

--mmmmmmmmmm

---ya, Harry hazme caso, te la has pasado challado desde que entramos a esta cafetería

--es que no se que decirte, ya se nos acabó la charla, nos conocemos muy bien desde este verano por todo lo que hemos pasado charlando

--pues no nos conocemos tan bien como tu crees—contestó una Ginny un poco aburrida y exasperada por la compañía que había pasado de ser muy agradable a un silencio abrumador—por ejemplo no se si a ti ya se te quitó esa afición por las buscadoras chinas—esta se dio cuenta de que no había reacción en la cara del chico—que te pasa Harry, parece que no me hayas escuchado

--claro que te escuche Ginny pero te diré que tu lo sabes muy bien, estabas en el tren cuando hablamos de eso, Cho ya no me interesa en absoluto, además no creo que en estos momentos este para que alguien me interese, con lo de Voldemort y la prof...cállate Potter, ella no sabe lo de los ataques pues no tengo tiempo, pero yo si se que estas con Dean—a estas ultimas palabras les costó mucho salir por que Harry sentía que lo desgarraban pero no dejó que se notara en su tono de voz

--pues eso es cierto, Dean y yo hablamos el ultimo día, antes de regresar a casa, pero aun no se

--que es lo que no sabes

--pues... no, nada, olvídalo, ya creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos a buscar a los adultos, porque ya se esta haciendo tarde y mi madre me va a matar

--es cierto Ginny será mejor que nos vayamos, creo que los padres de Hermione y tu madre nos deben estar esperando en la tienda de tus hermanos

Harry se levantó y después ayudó a Ginny a incorporarse de su asiento pidieron la cuenta y cuando salían la dueña del lugar salio corriendo tras ellos antes de que cruzaran la puerta,

--chicos, chicos, esperen

--¿SI?—dijo Harry

--pues, es que quisiera tomarles una fotografía—Harry que siempre era el blanco de las miradas ya se había dispuesto a salir pero Ginny le dirigió una mirada severa

--claro señora, como no—y le dijo a Harry al oído—no podemos comportarnos así después de que nos han atendido tan bien

--esta bien, listos—la señora tomo la fotografía con una cámara mágica y después Harry no se contuvo de preguntar

--y para que es la fotografía

--pues es que este es un lugar para parejas, y ustedes hacen una de las parejas mas lindas que he visto

Harry y Ginny se ruborizaron inmediatamente, y salieron de aquel lugar sin mirarse el uno al otro,perocasi al mismo momento en que saliancomenzó a llover y Harry cubrió a Ginny con su capa para que no se mojara, lo que ayudo mucho pero después de que hubo dejado de llover, empezó a correr frió,y ahorael distraido jovenabrazó a la chica para calentarla hasta la tienda de sus hermanos, que estaba al final de la calle, al llegar al lugar señaladoHarry se dio cuenta de lo bien que les iba a los gemelos, era un local grande, con todas las vitrinas de la parte frontal llenas de cientos de tarros con cosas que Harry supuso que eran dulces capaces de cosas muy extrañas, reconoció, todos los surtidos salta clases que había conocido anteriormente, estaban las varitas pega, estaban también los pantanos portátiles, y no podían faltar los juegos artificiales, aunque ya tenían también varias cosas que Harry no había visto antes, al entrar Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta de que la tienda estaba abarrotada, pero poco a poco se fue vaciando, hasta que solo quedaron alrededor de 10 personas,

--Harry, Ginny, los estábamos esperando desde hacia un rato

--es que nos tomo por sorpresa la lluvia y nos tuvimos que refugiar en la tienda de mascotas—decía Ginny

--¿y por eso estan tan juntitos?—los chicos se habían olvidado de separarse en cuanto entraron a la tienda y la situación era un poco extraña, de inmediato los dos "amigos" se soltaron y ambos miraron al suelo, un poco colorados

--bueno, pues ya es un poco tarde así que será mejor que nos vayamos a comprar las cosas

--esta bien pero como se tardaron ya no podrán reclamar si no les gusta lo que se les ha comprado—decía Tonks un poco roja, cosa que a Harry le pareció un poco raro hasta que se dio cuenta de que su querido profesor también estaba rojo

--Harry, ¿podríamos hablar?

--si claro profesor Lupin—Harry se separó del grupo y ambos se fueron a la parte mas vacía de la tienda

--¿que pasa profesor?

--pues es que me pareció un poco rara tu actitud cuando entraron en la tienda—decía el hombre—y quiero saber que tan ciertas son mis suposiciones

--pues sus suposiciones están completamente mal—corto Harry rápidamente sabiendo por donde iba Lupin—además el que debería preguntar eso soy yo, sabe usted que ella es mucho menor

--no exage... ¿oye por donde te estas yendo muchacho?,

--solo por el camino mas lógico, ¿que le dijo?, ¿que la amaba?, ¿o que solo pensaba en ella?

--nada de eso—Lupin se resignó al fin—le dije que estaba enamorado de ella desde Hogwarts

--¿estuvieron en Hogwarts juntos? Es más vieja de lo que creí

--no es vieja, solo es mayor de lo que aparenta

--a, si por cuanto

--es menor que yo por cinco años, era la mejor amiga de mi hermana

--¿hermana? ¿Tú tienes hermanas?

--solo una que esta...bueno ya lo sabrás, nos hemos tardado demasiado y ya debe ser la hora de que nos vayamos a la lectura del testamento

--¿tengo que ir?—Harry ya no lo estaba pasando nada bien y a la hora de salir del local de los hermanos había tratado de sujetarse a la puerta, pero entre Ron y los gemelos que iban con ellos a la lectura lo habían sacado y ahora lo llevaban como trapo viejo causando las miradas de los demás de la calle

--compórtate Harry o tendremos que meterte al banco cargando—decía Fred con una mueca de burla

--esta bien me comportare, pero bájenme que ya de por si llamo la atención

--Esta bien—y Harry bajó al suelo los pies

Al llegar al banco Lupin se adelantó y pasó por una puerta del final, al poco rato salio de la puerta y le hizo señas a los demás de que lo siguieran

--ya han llegado todos, están fuera de la sala de lecturas

Al llegar la lugar, todos se detuvieron, había unas personas mas en ese lugar, los mas viejos, eran dos ancianos que estaban junto ala puerta abierta, estaban también el señor Weasley, los hermanos Bill, Charlie, y para sorpresa de Harry Percy también estaba ahí, además también estaban una mujer joven como de unos 30 años y para mayor sorpresa la persona que menos creyó ver Harry en ese lugar, las dudas que había tenido en casa de sus tíos frente a el estaba Marck Evans con su madre


	9. 9 El testamento Black

_**9.-EL TESTAMENTO BLACK

* * *

**_

Los ancianos entraron a la habitación y todos los siguieron, se encontraron en una sala semicircular, y frente a la puerta estaba la única porción de pared plana y en el centro se leía "_Departamento de Posesiones, Propiedades y Asuntos Legales de Gringots_", a Harry no le costó trabajo darse cuenta de que en las dos únicas esquinas que tenia la habitación estaban el escudo de Gringots y el de los Black.

--creo que si quitaran esa pared estaríamos en un circulo completo—dijo una voz detrás de Harry

--profesor Dumbledore—Harry se giro muy rápido y casi golpea a Ron que estaba a su lado

--hola Harry, perdón por llegar tarde pero es que he tenido problemas en el ministerio

--¿en el ministerio?

--es que he estado ayudando al ministerio un poco pero después hablaremos de eso

Todos se sentaron como pudieron, había dos sillones en curva que se ajustaban perfectamente a la forma de la habitación, en el que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, la mujer joven, Marck y Dumbledore, en el de la derecha estaban los señores Weasley, los señores Granger, Bll, Charlie, Percy, la madre de Marck, Lupin y Tonks ; Kingsley y Hestia hicieron aparecer un pequeño sillón para dos y se sentaron contra la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera.

--muy bien—dijo uno de los ancianos—ahora se escuchara el testamento y designios de Sirius Black, el ultimo miembro de la casa mas antigua de magos puros de Reino Unido, el señor Thomas Dung, que esta sentado en el escritorio, tiene en sus manos el pergamino con las indicaciones, Harold Dung, un servidor, será el testigo de que se escuche todo y firmará cuando todo este aclarado.

El otro anciano abrió un sobre que tenia en sus manos, saco un pergamino y lo puso sobre el taburete que estaba en el centrote la habitación, sacó su varita y Pronuncio—"Suprema Voluntas"—del pergamino surgió una especie de humo perlado transparente y apareció inmediatamente la figura de Sirius Black, se incorporó frente todos y Harry sintió ganas de correr y abrazarlo pero se dio cuenta de que solo era humo, Sirius se giró y dirigió una sonrisa a todos.

--_Hola, veo que todos están presentes_—dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos—_muy bien, es hora de decir mi testamento, tal y como creo que será mejor repartido, comenzaré por los señores Granger, no los conozco personalmente, pero me apoyaron cuando nadie mas lo hacia, y como Hermione me explicó algunas cosas, he decidido que ustedes son los mas indicados para tener los escritos de la historia mágica, que ataban en mi familia desde que se empezaron a escribir, y algunos artefactos mágicos que les servirán tanto en su casa como en su consultorio, como un somnífero inagotable, un baúl de transporte mágico y otras cosas._

_Los señores Weasley que me enseñaron lo que era el amor de una verdadera familia, y que me apoyaron en mi relación aunque no la aprobaran, a ustedes les he designado el contenido de la cámara acorazada 914, espero que la utilicen para hacer aun mas feliz a su familia y mas unida de lo que esta._

_Percy, para ti algo muy especial, aunque siempre actuaste como un imbecil por tu tonta ambición_—Percy se empezó a enfadar,--_pero gracias a ti mi nombre se ha limpiado, y aunque lo hiciste después de mi muerte te agradezco por que así todo será mas fácil, a ti se te queda una casa de campo en Dinamarca, con todo lo que en ella esta contenido._

_Kingsley y Hestia, mis amigos, siempre me apoyaron y me dieron consejos, de joven con James y de adulto con Harry, ustedes están acá en representación de la orden del Fénix a la que dejo la casa-cuartel, y ya que Kreacher se debe haber suicidado como lo marca su tradición, aunque con lo loco que estaba no se lo que pudo hacer, ahora debe estar mas segura._

_Charlie a ti se te queda una casa en Rumania, para que este cerca de tu trabajo con los dragones, Bill, a ti se te queda también una casa, esta ubicada en las playas de Inglaterra, para que te quede cerca de Gringots ahora que has vuelto._

_Ahora viene lo mejor_—su cara se volvió de travesura—_mis queridos gemelos Weasley, un par que me recuerda a James y a mi de jóvenes, ustedes Recibirán instrucciones sobre Hogwarts y sobre algunos artículos que inventamos cuando estuvimos en ese lugar, como el mapa del merodeador y otros_

_Remus tu, mi gran amigo, el único siempre fiel, y el único que siempre me cuidó las espaldas, más aun que James, ahora veo que has realizado uno de mis mas grandes anhelos_—y al decir esto todos se dieron cuenta de que Lupin y Tonks estaban tomados de la mano—_y tu Nimphadora_—Tonks se disgustó pero aun así sonrió a la burla de su tío—_mi sobrina favorita, ¿ahora me creen que son el uno para el otro?, a ustedes les dejo otra de las cuatro casas mayores, la que esta ubicada cerca de Escocia, aparte de la casa de campo en Italia y la cámara acorazada 915 que tu ya sabes de quien es,._

_Muy bien, ahora Dumbledore, fuiste como un padre para mi y te pido que lo seas así con ella,_--miró a la mujer joven que Harry aun no conocía—_ella es muy importante para mi, a ti te dejo a parte de mi amistad, los libros que robé de la biblioteca cuando estudiaba ahí, además, la biblioteca que hay en la casa-cuartel, y unos cuantos pares de calcetines, ye que siempre te quejaste de eso._

_Querida Hermione, siempre has sido muy inteligente y siempre lo serás, solo tienes un defecto, te obsesionas con el orden, para ti están mis libros de política y ciencias mágicas, para que tengas ayuda en tu carrera, además de unos cuantos libros mas que siempre deseaste, y por cierto, ya no te metas en mas problemas de los que hablamos la ultima vez, ya te dije que era lo que tenias que hacer para comprobar lo que pasaba, y para eso te dejo también la guía de conducta, ella se abrirá siempre en la pagina correcta para que tu sepas mas o menos como actuar, y una caja de joyas que pertenecieron a mi familia._

_Ron te toca a ti, tu eres un ser impresionante, tienes un animo envidiable y aunque a veces seas testarudo y terco, te dije que te decidieras, eres mas afortunado de lo que crees, para ti_ –su rostro volvió a ser de travesura—_se queda la guía del seductor, la escribí cuando estudiaba, mi cámara 916 en la que aparte de dinero se encuentran los papeles de un auto, un barco, y un avión muggle, que tienen algo de magia para que sea mas fácil de maniobrar,_

_Ahora llego a las personas mas importantes y comenzaré por Marck, mi pequeño distraído—_Marck parecía no saber lo que hacia ahí y en ese momento estaba pálido—_tu eres Evans solo por protección, ya que por tus venas corre la sangre Black, la madre de Harry me permitió utilizar ese apellido, tu eres el hijo de mi Primo Orión, el cual fue muerto por proteger a su familia muggle, por la cual se había separado del mundo mágico, hasta ahora se ha repartido la quinta parte de la fortuna Black, a ti te dejo otra parte igual, que es la que te pertenece por derecho familiar, la lista es muy larga para decírtela ahora, pero tu sabrás mas o menos que tanto es ya que tu madre te debe haber hablado de ello_,--Marck asintió con la boca abierta

--_Ginny ahora te toca a ti ser la que reciba su parte, apuesto a que creíste que te había olvidado, pues no, tu eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi lista de herederos, para ti se quedan dos casa de campo, una que esta en Norteamérica y otra que esta Engracia, un cofre de joyas las cuales son pocas para el apoyo que me brindaste, tanto moral como mágico, y para proteger Harry, por que debe ser del conocimiento de todos que Ginny me ayudó a hacer un hechizo que despertaría los poderes de Harry en cuanto mi vida se terminara, así es Harry_—el chico estaba con la boca abierta—_tu tienes poderes que no te imaginas, y ahora te lo voy a decir, tus padres_...--Dumbledore le hizo una seña a la figura de Black—_no Dumbledore ya ves lo que puede pasar por ocultar las cosas_—su rostro se torno serio y continuo—_bien Harry como te lo estaba diciendo, desde que conocí a tu padre supe que era especial, era muy ágil en los combates como tu lo eres ahora, el contenía una magia que nadie mas podía entender, a veces se podía pasar horas en el viaje y no mostrar signos de debilidad(para los que no lo sepan el viaje es una especie de trance muy difícil en el que tu alma se conecta con el otro mundo, requiere un gasto de energía vital demasiado grande y no cualquier mago lo puede hacer), en cuanto a tu madre de ella no se mucho, solo se que era la única que podía tener un duelo con tu padre y no terminar en el suelo o a cinco metros de distancia, pero si e di cuenta de que en sus ojos se escondía una magia mística, una que ni siquiera yo con todas mis sesiones de biblioteca pude descubrir, era la mejor en encantamientos y pociones, tal ves tu no te hayas dado cuenta aun pero ya están despertando tus poderes, y eso es lo que tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore temían desde un principio, el que tu fueras tan poderoso que no te pudieras controlar, o que con tanto poder te pasaras al bando oscuro, lo cual seguramente significaría la destrucción de Voldemort pero el nacimiento de un Señor Tenebroso aun peor, y debo reconocer que ese también era mi miedo, pero después de lo que pasó en el cuarto curso me di cuenta de que tu jamás de convertirías en un mago tenebroso, tus padres viven en ti, su bondad es la que te guía, pues bien esa es l primera parte de la herencia que te dejo, todo lo que sabia de ti y de tu casta, la otra parte es una quinta parte mas de la fortuna Black, que incluye todo lo que conocieron tus abuelos y tus padres de mi, entre eso esta mi casa, la que compré cuando me fui a vivir solo, mi cámara acorazada, tres casa de campo, en Paris Italia y el caribe americano, lo que mas quise, mi motocicleta, y unas acciones de empresas muggles, James melas recomendó por lo tanto eran como suyas y otras cosas que ahora no te diré por lo largo de la lista también te dejo lo que tus padres me dejaron para darte cuando fueras mayor_—al chico le dio un vuelco el corazón, sus padres le habían dejado algo mas a parte de la cámara en Gringots—_la casa de tus abuelos, los transportes, la cámara, y los títulos de propiedad de unos viñedos en el sur de Francia, a parte de un regalo muy especial, poco antes de mi muerte, "canuto" llevó un sobre al departamento de propiedad el ministerio, donde concedieron el permiso para reconstruir la casa de tus padres, y después de eso, quedo como había estado antes_—a Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, la casa de sus padres, donde el había nacido

--_Dejo al final a la persona mas importante para mi, mi esposa_—casi todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto—_ella es Sarahí Black, a ella se le queda todo lo que resta de la fortuna, son dos quintas partes, a ella que me hizo volver a sentir el amor, y que me mostró que no importa morir si antes de eso se tubo la mayor de las felicidades por haber dejado algo a este mundo, así es, ella esta esperando un hijo, verdad_—la mujer asinti_pero quiero pedirte otro favor Harry, quiero que me aceptes el honor que tus padres me dieron_—Harry no entendía nada—_quiero que seas el padrino de mi hijo_—el chico casi se cae del sillón—_y quiero que lo cuides, es el ultimo Black puro y por lo tanto el blanco de los demás, quiero que me prometas que lo protegerás_—Harry asintio--_muy bien, creo que ya es todo lo que tenia que decir, así que hasta pronto_—la figura de Sirius desaprecio de nuevo en el pergamino, y este le fue entregado a Harry que vio que era una fotografía d su padrino.

Al salir todos habían comprendido muchas cosas, pero era Harry que había comprendido más, además la fotografía de su padrino era para el, el más grande de los regalos.

--creo que todos los presentes deben irse a vivir un tiempo al cuartel de la orden—dijo Dumbledore al salir—ahí estarán mas seguros que en cualquier otro sitio, sobre todo con lo que esta pasando en el ministerio, Harry creo que debemos hablar.

Dumbledore llevó a Harry a un lugar apartado de los demás.

--creo que sabes de que quiero hablar

--de lo que dijo Sirius en su testamento

--así es, como tu padrino dijo, tus poderes están empezando a despertar, y yo tengo que admitir que temía esto, pero después de lo que dijo el creo que se ha hecho lo mejor, y lo que Sirius no te dijo, por que no lo sabia es que en los ojos de tu madre se encuentra la facultad de ver—Harry tenia cara de what—si Harry, de ver el interior de las personas, saber cuando algo les preocupaba y cuando estaban felices, era como si ella compartiera esos sentimientos, y ahora veo que es cierto lo que dijo Sirius, tus padres viven en ti

--profesor

--¿si Harry?

--gracias

Al acercarse nuevamente al grupo Harry es llamado nuevamente pero esta vez por Sarah

--Harry, ¿podemos hablar?

--si claro


	10. 10 El nuevo cuartel

EL NUEVO CUARTEL

--lo que pasa Harry es que no pude hablar con tigo durante la lectura, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad, me gustaría decirte que Sirius estaba orgulloso de ser tu padrino y que será un privilegio que seas el de mi hijo, aun falta mucho para que nazca, será hasta fin de año, pero me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto, mi hermano me ha dicho que tienes una lechuza llamada Hedwig, y también me ha dicho que es muy inteligente, así que creo que podríamos mantenernos en contacto por medio de ella

--una pregunta antes de proseguir

--si claro, dime

--¿Quién es tu hermano?

--pues John

--¿?

--tu profesor Lupin

--¿eres hermana del profesor Lupin?

--¿claro, que no lo sabias?—Remus se acercaba por la parte de atrás de su hermana

--esto cada vez esta mas raro—contesto Harry

--después te explicaremos, ahora tienes que ir a recoger tus cosas a casa de los Weasley, para después dirigirte a Grimmalud Place—terminó Lupin—ya es hora de irse

En casa de los Weasley todos estaban recogiendo lo mas importante, Harry como tenia muy pocas cosas que recoger solamente se fue al cuarto de ron y con un hechizo todo estaba en el baúl, aunque muy desordenado, después bajó a cenar, se irían al amanecer, "_otra noche de insomnio Potter"_

--muy bien Harry—decía Ron muy entusiasmado— ¿que es lo que vas a hacer ahora que eres más rico de lo que eras antes?

--pues...no lo se...—la verdad era que Harry había aumentado cuantiosamente su nivel económico—yo no sabía que Sirius fuera tan rico

--los Black eran la familia de magos puros mas antigua de Reino Unido, y la mas adinerada, aun con dos quintas partes de la fortuna el hijo de Sirius será mas poderoso que los Malfoy, ya es muy noche a la cama chicos—terminó la señora Weasley (que estricta, gracias a dios no es mi mamá)

Esa noche cuando todos estaban en sus camas Harry no durmió (PARA VARIAR DE NUEVO) el hecho de volver a la casa de su padrino le traía recuerdos y dolor, pero quedaba algo bueno, podría conocer mas acerca de sus amigos, la hermana de Lupin, ahora esposa de Sirius le contaría las cosas de cuando estaban en el colegio ya que como Remus le había contado era la mejor amiga de Tonks y solo eran cinco años menores que los merodeadores, así que tuvieron que conocerse, salio nuevamente de la casa, fue hacia el árbol que estaba cerca del río, al acercarse Harry sintió como si no estuviera solo, sacó la varita y se dispuso a atacar pero en cuanto se acercó pudo distinguir la mirada de Percy, estaba llorosa y parecía muy taciturno

--que te pasa, por que estas tan triste

--yo...solo pensaba...en lagunas cosas—suspiró Percy

--tu familia

--¿Cómo lo sabes?—el joven solo lo miró—pues si, ellos ya me perdonaron, mis padres me tratan como si fuera el mejor hijo del mundo, mis hermanos me han demostrado su apoyo y hasta los gemelos han vuelto a hacer sus bromas cariñosas con migo, pero...

--no te sientes digno de todo

--¿como sabes... ?debe ser por la empatía

--la EMPAwhat

No escuchaste a Sirius y a Dumbledore, tu madre era empatica, tenia la habilidad de sentir a las demás personas y de compartir sus sentimientos—Harry se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecían Percy y Hermione

--bueno eso no viene al caso, estábamos hablando de ti

--es que no se que hacer

--en este momento has demostrado que mereces el perdón, como Dumbledore dice todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, al darte cuenta de tu error te has ganado el cariño de tu familia y ahora solo tienes que portarte un poco mas cuerdo

--tienes razón Harry—dijo Percy animándose un poco –creo que dentro de poco le harás competencia a la doctora corazón

Ambos rieron y Harry se dio cuenta de que Percy podía ser muy agradable si se deshacía de su arrogancia, ambos se dirigieron a la casa, pero al entrar Harry se deshizo de la compañía y regresó al río, se sentía mejor, el ayudar a Percy lo hacia sentirse así, al llegar, apunto a un hueco entre las raíces del árbol y dijo en un susurro "Reducio", extendió la mano y tomó el objeto al que le había apuntado, para después en la túnica y se fue a dormir.

Al amanecer la casa era un hormiguero todos los Weasley estaban ahí a parte de Hermione con sus padres y Harry, a las 8:30 partieron hacia Grimmalud Place, todos notaron que el auto del señor Weasley ahora parecía una limosina por dentro con lugar para once personas en la parte trasera y dos en la delantera,

--al dejarlos en el cuartel y bajar las cosas nos iremos a trabajar—anuncio el señor Weasley—dejaré a Fred, George y Bill en el callejón Diagon, a Percy, Charlie, y yo iremos al ministerio

Harry se pasó el viaje tratando de sentir a los de mas pero solo conseguía un dolor de cabeza, así que dejo eso por la paz, al llegar apareció la casa de la nada la calle estaba completamente vacía(¿Qué no vive gente por acá?), al entrar en la casa todos se sorprendieron de que la casa ya no fuera tétrica ni nada parecido, estaba muy iluminada, los cuadros ya no gritaban, la señora Black solo se veía pero no pronunciaba palabra, Harry casi se cae ya que algo lo sujeto por las rodillas, cuando se agacho...

--¿Dobby?—Harry se inclinó y abrazó al elfo, no sabia por que pero se sentía muy contento, lo tomo y lo levanto, le dio vueltas hasta que ambos estuvieron mareados, y todos rieron de cómo caminaban chocando contra todo pero cuando Harry se hubo recuperado al elfo aun le giraban los ojos, después salieron de la habitación continua Dumbledore y Sarah

--hola chicos

--¿que le pasó a la casa?—preguntó la señora Weasley muy contenta

--al morir Sirius ya no había ningún Black conocido así que el hechizo terminó, y la casa dejó de tener ese aire oscurantista, y solo tuve que traer a los elfos para hacer un poco de aseo

--bueno chicos será mejor que vayan a su habitación

--obedecemos—dijo Ron

Dobby los llevó hacia arriba y Harry notó que todo estaba cambiado con excepción del árbol genealógico, ahora parecía renovado, las manchas que habían estado por quemaduras se habían convertido en nombres, se acerco y leyó en donde estaba el nombre de su padrino ahora decía Sirius Black y estaba unido a Sarahí Lupin con una doble linea horizontal, y a unos pocos espacios estaba Orión Black unido igualmente con Andrea Herán y de ellas se desprendía una linea sencilla hacia abajo con la inscripción Marck Evans Black. Dobby los condujo hasta una habitación Harry y Ron compartían habitación con Marck que al verlos se sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó cuando ambos sonrieron

--hola Marck—saludó Harry

--hola señor Potter—saludo el niño tímidamente y Ron se partía de la risa

--no me llames señor, ya te dije que aun no soy tan viejo

--aun no te acostumbras verdad—dijo Ron al ver que el niño se ponía nervioso—creo que mi mama me habla Harry, te veo abajo—se escucho un grito—ya voy mama

--señor

--llámame Harry, como todos—dijo Harry cuando se quedaron solos,

--bueno, Harry, aun no me acostumbro, mi madre trató de explicarme unas cosas, pero como es muggle...

--por lo menos tu sabias algunas cosas, mis tíos también son muggles y como te has dado cuenta odian todo lo que tiene que ver con magia, aun hay cosas que desconozco—Marck sonrió y Harry se sintió mejor

La charla se prolongó durante horas hasta que bajaron a comer, y Harry se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Había una pancarta con una inscripción que rezaba "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY" con todo lo que había pasado el chico no sabía ni en que día vivía. La fiesta se llevo a cabo en un ambiente de alegría y tranquilidad, hasta que llegaron los gemelos con todos los demás, había también algunos miembros de la orden, los primeros provocaron un torbellino de colores que culminó con Ron sobre una mesita con los pies arriba de la cabeza, después, llegó la hora de los regalos.

--el mío primero—dijo ron—ábrelo y veras

Harry abrió el regalo y se encontró con una pequeña galaxia en una esfera de cristal

--es un mapa celeste—dijo Ron—ya no mas clases de astronomía

Después fueron los señores Weasley que compraron a Harry un pequeño espejo mágico como el del caldero chorreante, Lupin le entregó un espejo de doble sentido junto con su pareja, Tonks una pantalla para crear ilusiones de objetos, los señores Granger un juego de cuidado dental, Percy, Charlie y Bill un baúl, que de siete cerrojos, pero que era del tamaño de los de Hogwarts y tenia la cabeza de un león en relieve, los gemelos una gran bolsa de artículos de broma y surtido salta-clases con todo y su instructivo, lo que agradecio Harry por que no se arriesgaria a usar lascosas que le dieran los gemelos sin saber lo que pasaria y como resolverlo en caso de que se salñera de control, Marck y su madre le regalaron un nuevo guardarropa, lo que el tambien agradeció por que nunca se había comprado ropa (sabia que era tan bueno para las combinaciones de prendas como Dobby), y la que traía era de su primo, la orden le dio un pensadero, Harry sintió que tendría mucho cuidado con donde lo ponía por que no quería que le pasara lo que a Snape, Hermione le regaló un libro, pero para agrado de Harry era de "Las mas grandes jugadas de Quidditch", Sarahí le entregó el diario de Sirius y unas fotografías de cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, Ginny le dio un colgante de que semejaba un pequeño león con el nombre de Harry grabado, por ultimo Dumbledore le dio un regalo mandado por Hagrid, las llaves de la moto de Sirius y los papeles de posesión de Buckbeack con lo que Harry se convertía en su dueño legal, también le regaló un mapa con cualidades parecidas a las del mapa del merodeador, pero no podía mostrar ni pasadizos ni hechizos, solo la indicación de donde estaban las demás personas y el lugar en donde estaban, lo que era mejor era que se podía ver cualquier lugar en el que estuviera.

--Sirius me dio la idea

La fiesta se prolongó hasta la madrugada, todos estaban muy contentos y no se detuvieron hasta que Sarahí y Marck se hubieron quedado dormidos junto a sus madres, y poco a poco se vació la habitación, Harry y Ron subieron a Marck a su habitación de una forma muggle, y ante las risas de los que quedaban ya que el niño parecía estar ebrio y solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido, después bajaron y se despidieron de los que se iban para finalmente subir al la habitación con los regalos de Harry.

Al día siguiente Harry fue el ultimo en levantarse, se puso un pantalón casual, una camisa a juego y una capa gris, ya que el guardarropa que le habían regalado comprendía tanto ropa muggle como de mago, bajó a desayunar, encontró a la señora Weasley y se dispuso desues a buscar a sus amigos, los entrenamientos continuaban y como Dobby y Winky se habían quedado para atender la casa los chicos no tenían nada que hacer, aun así Harry era el que atendía a Buckbeack ya que el hipogrifo no había dejado a nadie acercarse a el desde la muerte de Sirius y Harry era el único al que aceptaba, y todos habían hecho para divertirse un orden concienzudo al nuevo baúl de Harry, en el primer cerrojo Harry había colocado toda la ropa, en el segundo Hermione había metido todos los libros, en el tercero que había tocado a Ginny se encontraban los materiales escolares(caldero, material para pociones...), el cuarto que era un capricho de Ron tenia todas las cosas que les podían se útiles para sus próximas aventuras(mapa del merodeador, capa invisible...), el quinto contenía las cosas que el utilizaba para el Quidditch incluida la escoba(el baúl podía ser muy espacioso) en el sexto todos los recuerdos familiares(álbumes, fotos,...)y el séptimo lo dejó vacío, los días pasaron rápidamente y antes de regresar a Hogwarts Harry decidió que para no tener a Buckbeack encerrado le pediría a Hagrid que lo cuidara en el castillo junto con los demás Hipogrifos, en lo que concierne a las personas que Vivian con ellos, se puede decir que se habían adoptado muy bien a Harry, Marck se había convertido en una especie de hermano menor, y Sarahí en algo así como una madre sustituta, y ese era el mejor verano de la vida de Harry, al fin sentía que tenia una familia y que a pasar de no estar su padrino le había dejado lo mas hermoso del mundo muy a parte de la buena fortuna, el ultimo día para ir a clases entró el señor Weasley muy preocupado.

--se ha pedido la renuncia de Fudge al cargo de ministro

--pero como, Dumbledore dijo que el no estaba de acuerdo en tomar esa decisión—contestó la señora Weasley a su esposo

--han realizado una sesión extraordinaria para eso y el voto de Dumbledore fue el único en contra de esa decisión

Harry y compañía escuchaban muy atentos a esa conversación en la parte alta de las escaleras, fuera de la vista de los adultos

--que crees que pasé ahora Harry

--no lo se Ron pero será algo gordo

--ya lo creo, ¿que pasara sin ministro?—decía Hermione

--pues tendrán que elegir a otro pero para eso tardaran alrededor de seis meses—contestó Ginny

Esa noche todos se fueron a las camas sin cenar, nadie tena apetito, la comunidad mágica se estaba deshaciendo frente a sus ojos y todo por Voldemort, definitivamente seria un largo día el siguiente

Yaestá, con esto termino las vacaciones de Harry, el siguiente capitulo LA DISOLUCION DEL ED tal vez lo vean en dos días, y otra batalla en la que Harry esta a punto de morir muy pronto la leerán solo no pierdan las esperanzas

Quiero agradecer a los que me han hecho el honor de criticar, me han servido de mucho sus comentarios, y ahora si que tengo ganas de seguir son mi proyecto.

Ciao Wellas e demas


	11. 10 Disolucion del ED

DISOLUCION DEL ED.

Al llegar a la estación del tren el día primero de septiembre estaban en ese lugar a las 11 menos 15, subieron el equipaje al último vagón del tren, y bajaron a despedirse de los acompañantes, y por primera vez había alguien que había ido exclusivamente a despedirse de Harry, Sarahí se despidió de el como de un hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que causo las risas de Ron hasta que a el también lo besó su madre, el tren comenzó a silbar y todos los amigos subieron a su compartimiento, al poco rato se habían puesto a platicar muy entretenidos en las nuevas prohibiciones para protección.

--pues yo creo que ahora si pondrán dragones a las puertas del colegio como había dicho Funge hace dos años—comentó Ron

--eso fascinaría a Hagrid

--¿quien es Hagrid?—Marck estaba con la cara de what que tanta risa le causaba a Hermione

--es el guardabosques y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas…

--y es un semi-gigante enorme—volvió a interrumpir Ron

--no te preocupes Marck—cortó Harry—es el mas amable de los profesores, tanto como Dumbledore

--bueno, pues creo que tendremos que ir al vagón de los prefectos—dijo Hermione—Ron, Ginny vamos, Harry regresamos en unos minutos

--yo no creo tener tanta suerte, soy nueva prefecta y me darán mas instrucciones que a los demás.

Después de que todos se fueron Harry y Marck se enfrascaron en una explicación de cómo era el colegio, hasta que entraron Dean, Seamus, Neville y Luna, que se sorprendieron de ver que Harry estaba acompañado

--hola Harry…hola peque—dijo Dean—que ¿ahora estas de niñera?

--clámate Dean o Harry te dejara KO—dijo Seamus muy sonriente a su vez

--no, no estoy de niñera, este es un amigo, Marck Evans Black

--¿Black?—luna parecía ser la única que sabia algo por que los demás no habían puesto atención al nombre--¿eres pariente de Sirius Black?

--Su sobrino, y ustedes son…--dijo el niño

--ah, si, este joven que parece que se pasó de tueste es Dean Thomas, el llenito de acá es Neville Longbottom, la joven rubia es Luna Lovegood, y yo mi pequeño pigmeo soy el atractivo Seamus Finnigan—todos rieron por la presentación

Harry los observó a todos y se quedó impactado en las apariencias e Neville y Luna, ella ya no tenía el pelo sucio y ahora lo llevaba en una cola de caballo, se le veía mas serena, con los ojos menos abiertos, hasta paresia ¿bonita? Potter que te pasa estaba vestida con una túnica de color lila que le quedaba muy bien, y llevaba un ejemplar del quisquilloso; por otro lado Neville ya no estaba tan gordo como antes, de hecho casi estaba en su peso ideal, la grasa desaparecida parecía haberse ido hacia sus músculos, ahora era un joven de aspecto recio y fuerte.

--y que les pasó a ustedes?

--bueno..creí que ya era hora de una cambio de imagen—dijo una luna muy bien maquillada—y pues ya ves

--yo…mi abuela me puso adieta después de lo del ministerio y después e enterarme de lo de la restricción de edad me puse a repasar lo aprendido en las sesiones del ED

--oye Harry—dijo Dean después de las explicaciones poniéndose rojo--¿no has visto a Ginny y a Lavender? No las encontramos—Harry no sabia que decir, sabia donde estaba Ginny pero no quería decírselo aunque, el no podía evitarlo y Dean le caía muy bien, era una buena persona y como el no podía amar a nadie era lo mejor para Ginny

--de Lavender no se nada pero Ginny esta con los prefectos

--bueno, nos vamos a buscar a las chicas—dijo Seamus de la manera mas cínica posible

solo quedaban Luna Neville Harry y Marck en el compartimiento

--bueno Harry, me muero por que comiencen de nuevo los entrenamientos del ED

--yo también—contesto Cho que acababa de entrar en el compartimiento

--a hola Cho dijo Harry muy alegre, que haces tu por este vagón creí que tus amigas estarían en los primeros—la chica ya no causaba efecto en Harry

es que quería hablar sobre…

en eso entraron Ron y Hermione en el compartimiento

--hola Neville, Luna, Cho—dijeron al unísono—de que hablaban?—preguntó Hermione

--de los hechizos que nos enseñaran en este curso en el ED

--no lo se Neville, tengo otras cosas que hacer, además cuando nos capturaron se armó la gorda y no creo que nadie mas quiera continuar

--de que hablan, ¿de que me perdí?—dijo Ginny que acababa de entrar

--de las reuniones del ED creo que tienen que seguir pero debe ser una decisión tomada por todos

--claro que si-terminó Ron—por que no los llamas Harry?, aun tienes el Galeón no?

--claro que lo tiene, el galeón no se pierde a menos que se rompa el contrato y como yo se lo quite a Umbridge todos tienen el suyo—dijo Hermione

Harry sacó su galeón y alteró la fecha para señalar ese momento, al poco rato, todos los miembros del ED llegaban, hasta Michael Corner y la amiga de Cho que los había delatado, al final eran aproximadamente 23 personas contando a Marck las que estaban en el pasillo y el compartimiento.

--¡Augeoctum!—dijo Ron haciendo un movimiento muy difícil con la varita y al momento el compartimiento comenzó a crecer—es el hechizo que usan en los autos del ministerio—dijo Ron mirando Hermione asombrada—bueno, pasen todos y cállense que tenemos cosas que tratar

--muy bien—dijo Harry poniéndose en pie—los hemos reunido para saber que va a pasaron el ED

de inmediato los murmullos inundaron el lugar, hasta que una vos interrumpió en la puerta

--que no saben que las reuniones de mas de dos personas están prohibidas? Creo que tendré que empezar a bajar puntos—dijo Malfoy con cara triunfante junto con unos 10 Slytherin

--que no sabes que eso solo fue mientras estaban con Umbridge, además aun no estamos en Hogwarts—dijo Ginny y al instante las varitas de los Slytherin se levantaron, todos los demás levantaron sus varitas y cuando se estaba a punto de desatar la batalla Harry se volvió hacia Malfoy

--abajo todas las varitas—dijo, y los miembros del ED obedecieron, pero los otros no—Draco, mi amigo, mi casi hermano—dijo Harry como s se refiriera a Ron—que tal la familia, cuéntame de tu padre—Malfoy estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando un puño le cortó la respiración, y Harry dijo en un susurro que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar—esto es solo el principio Malfoy si le temes a Voldemort me vas a temer mas a mi, ¡Sectum Tarantallegra!—dos rayos salieron de la varita de Harry chocando contra Crabbe y Goyle haciéndolos caer encima de los demás y derribándolos—adiós Malfoy—y cerró la puerta ante el asombro de casi todos

--bueno en que estábamos?—dijo Hermione sin prestar mucha atención a lo anterior—a, sí lo del ED—se desató una discusión que duró hasta que pasó la señora de las golosinas

-- creo que debería continuar—dijo Ana Abbott—cualquiera de nosotros esta en peligro

--no cualquiera—dijo Zacharias Smith—solo los que estén con Potter, quien-ustedes-saben va tras el, y no va a respetar a nadie que lo apoye—se escucho un murmullo muy incomodo para Harry

--ah, pues eso no es tan cierto como crees—Ginny estaba hecha una furia—escuchaste seguramente lo que les pasó a los chicos de aquel colegio en el sur de Gales, el no estaba en ese lugar ni conocía a nadie y eso no le impidió a Voldemort atacarlo—un escalofrió s sintió por el compartimiento, tanto por el hecho como por el nombre mencionado

Harry escuchaba como hablaban, parecía que el no estuviera presente, o que los demás no lo notaran pero eso que al principio no le gustaba ahora le estaba enseñando muchas cosas, así podía saber cuales eran las verdaderas caras de los demás

Bueno, pues ya esta decidido—era la primera vez que Harry hablaba desde que había echado a los Slytherin—yo no voy a obligar a nadie a que me apoye, así su pellejo no estará en peligro…por lo menos mientras yo este vivo, porque no creo que cuando Voldemort me mate se quede complacido, sino que seguirá toda la comunidad mágica, así que no se preocupen—todos se callaron en el momento en que Harry comenzó a hablar, pero ahora el silencio era sepulcral—Hermione, dame el contrato—cuando la chica se lo entregó el lo tocó con la varita--¡Incendio!, ahora todos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, el ED ya no existe, yo seguiré entrenando, si a alguien le interesa "poner su vida en peligro" ya saben en donde encontrarme.—así concluyó la junta y todos salieron de ahí, unos con las cabezas gachas, otros platicando, pero todos con las palabras que acababan de escuchar el sus cabezas.

AHORA AL FIN TERMINÉ ESTE CAPITULO, EL PROXIMO ES PARA LOS QUE ESTABAN ABURRIDOS Y QUERIAN ALGO DE ACCION


	12. 12 Asalto al tren de Hogwarts

MUY BIEN ACA ESTA EL CAPITULO DOCE, PERO ANTES QUIERO ACLARAR UNA COSA, HE RECIBIDO CORREOS DE MUCHAS PERSONAS, INCLUSO MAS PERSONSAS DE LAS QUWE ME HAN QUERIDO CRITICAR, Y LA RAZON POR LA QUE ME HAN ESCRITO ES POR QUE YO ANOTÉ QUE ERA UN FIC SOBRE HARRY GINNY EN ROMANCE, PERO NO HE MOSTRADO MUCHO DE ESO Y LA VERDAD ES QUE MUCHO HG NO VA A HABER,

no me linchen lo que pasa es que he leido muchos fics y me hge dado cuneta d eque la mayoria se saltan al septimo año o se vana mas a delante diciendo que harry y ginny se volvieron muy amigos y toda la cosa, pues yo he decidido que mi fic va a dar a conocer ese tiempo en el que los dos se acercan aun ocultando lo que sienten y tienen que lidiar con todo juntos, con ginny apoyando a harry en todo aun estando con otros y toda la cosa, a los capitulos finales es hasta cuando de ve como cambia la relacion, bueno eso es lolq ue tengo pensado

si alguien tiene una queja sobre esto o si consideran una ofensa como me lo han dicho pues solo nesecito tres reviews quwe me lo digan para cambiar la historia de lugar, por que no voy a dejer de escribir solo por que algunos no les guste,

disculpen si fuy grosero pero tenia que aclarar esto, ahora si disculpen a los que ne han leido y no me han criticado ni para bien ni para mal y gracias a los que me han escrito o criticadop para bien y para sugerir algunas cosas, les aseguroq ue tomo muy encuenta los comentarios y se los agradesco,

bueno los dejo con el capitulo 12

ciao a todos

12.-ASALTO AL TREN DE HOGWARTS

Ya era tarde, y todos se habían ido, Ginny había salido a hacer una ronda, Harry estaba observando la lluvia que golpeaba el cristal mientras daba mantenimiento a su escoba y a la de Ron que se lo había pedido por favor, Marck se había quedado dormido en frente de el, Hermione era vencida por quinta vez consecutiva por Ron.

--creo que saldré un momento chicos, necesito atender el llamado de la naturaleza—dijo Harry algo aburrido

--¿puedes buscar a mi hermana?, hace un rato que debía estar acá

--claro—eso no lo había pensado Harry pero sabía que estaría con Dean

Salio y se dirigió hacia los aseos después de salir con cara de "descansó mi alma" se dispuso a buscar a Ginny, no se detuvo hasta que escucho detrás de la puerta del vagón de prefectos un llanto, entró y se encontró con Ginny, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Luna que la consolaba

--tranquila Ginny, recapacitara y se dará cuenta de que sus temores son infundados

--¿tu crees eso?

--claro que creo que recapacitará

--no, lo de los temores, ¿crees que son infundados?

--pues claro, ¿que no es así?

--la verdad…-en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Harry

--que te pasa Ginny—ya no podía seguir escuchando así que hizo como que no sabía nada

--creo que andabas buscando a Ginny, ¿no es así Harry?—una cosa rara sintió Harry, como Legeremancia pero no era lo mismo, que había en su mente

--Luna sal de ahí—dijo Harry sin saber por que—no encontraras nada

--claro que saldré, pero ya encontré lo que buscaba adiós—se despidió la chica--todo se solucionará Ginny, tu y yo tenemos que hablar después Harry

Después de que salio Luna los chicos se quedaron solos, Harry se preguntaba que había pasado en esa conversación que había tenido con Luna, por que había dicho eso, pero ahora lo que importaba era Ginny, así que se acercó y la miró a los ojos, de inmediato sintió un gran dolor en el corazón un tanto por lo que tenia Ginny, seguramente era lo de la empatía, pero otro tanto por el mismo, le dolía ver a su niña de cristal tan mal _¿mi niña de cristal?_ _Potter estas cada vez peor saca eso de tu mente_ así que para que no llorara solo la abrazó, quería protegerla y esa era la única forma de demostrárselo, la chica puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y así se quedo por un rato, hasta que Harry sucumbió a la tentación

--¿que es lo que te pasó Ginny?

--nada, solo un mal día

--vamos, a mi no me engañas—la chica solo se echó para atrás

--esta bien, discutí con Dean, el estaba celoso de…

--eso se tiene que arreglar

--pues… no te preocupes Harry eso es un asunto que se tiene que arreglar tarde o temprano

--no, eso es un asunto que se tiene que resolver temprano, no voy a permitir que te lastimen…--Harry la estaba regando por completo—que lastimen a la hermana de mi amigo y se queden tan tranquilos

--es que…

--anda dime

--es que el estaba celoso de… de…de ti

--¿de mi?, y por que

--es que insiste en que entre nosotros hay algo

--pero..tiene que entender que eso no es cierto _"aunque me gustaría que lo fuera, ¡Potter, no puedes amar, que tal si le pasa algo,"!_

--pues si pero como me duele saber eso

--¿saber que?

--que…_"que tu y yo solo somos amigos" _que no lo entiende

los chicos siguieron abrazados durante un buen rato, Ginny se sentía tan protegida y Harry se sentía tan feliz por tenerla entre sus brazos que no quería que acabara ese abrazo, después de un rato sin querer sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry sintió lo que no quería sentir, sintió amor, un amor que jamás creyó que sintiera, sus bocas se acercaron poco a poco, y al fin sucedió, el beso que ambos habían esperado, ella desde primero y el desde que la soñaba en el departamento de misterios, y como el anterior en la madriguera en donde Harry estaba "inconsciente" sentía una mezcla de sensaciones nunca antes conocida, era lo mas bello que el chico había experimentado, poco a poco se fue haciendo mas y mas intenso, pero aun seguía siendo tierno, después de unos segundos se separaron.

--Harry te amo, lo hice desde…

--shhh, en este momento no hay nada mas, solo nosotros dos—el chico abrazó a su amada y ambos se quedaron así por un largo rato

--Harry, tenemos que hablar

--si, lo se, que vamos a hacer

--no lo se, pero tienes que saber que Dean no estaba celoso sin fundamentos

--pero no se si es algo bueno, la verdad es que tengo algo que decirte y no se si al hacerlo te advierta o te ponga en peligro

--¿que es Harry?

--es…

El chico no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento empezaron a disminuir la marcha

--¿crees que ya hayamos llegado?

--no, aun hay algo de sol—en ese momento se apagaron las luces y comenzaron a escucharse gritos en todas partes.

--¿Dementores?

--no, no solo eso, hay otra cosa—Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny y la sacó de ese lugar, se dirigieron hacia el vagón en el que estaban los demás con las varitas en alto y encendidas, al llegar salían Ron Hermione y Marck

--¿que pasó?, por que nos detuvimos,

--cállense y prepárense, hay algo raro en todo esto—al fin el momento había llegado y Harry se convertía en el líder nato que era—tenemos que ver que pasa con el conductor

Al ir pasando por las puertas de los demás compartimientos se asomaban cabezas temerosas

--que pasa

--por que nos detuvimos

--cállense, los del ED prepárense para lo que venga, los de cuarto en adelante también—gritaba Harry al ir pasando por los vagones y una veintena de Lumos aparecieron, mientras se dirigen a la cabina, pero a unos tres vagones de llegar algo los detuvo, frente a ellos se erguía una sombra de casi tres metros de altura y no estaba solo, tenia a los lados una araña de proporciones excesivas y un ser que parecía ser de roca con alas curtidas y una cara de demonio.

--es una gárgola grito Hermione

--odio esos bichos—dijo Ron

--y yo a los Dementores, pero hay que hacer algo, no están aquí de vacaciones

--tenemos que pasar por entre ellos ya que tenemos compañía atrás—dijo Ginny señalando que en la parte de atrás del vagón estaban como en un espejo tres criaturas iguales

--Ron tu encargate de una araña, Ginny y Hermione de las gárgolas y yo de los Dementores

--y la otra acromantula nos devorara mientras tanto—decía Hermione mientras una voz en la cabeza de Harry decía "Marck"

--para eso quiero que nos ayudes Marck—el pequeño estaba aterrorizado pero asintió

--quiero que mantengas tu varita en alto y pronuncies muy fuerte "Lumos Máxima" sin dejar de concentrarte en la luz qure se ven en el amanecer

en el instante en que los seres se les estaban apunto de echar encima, se escucharon cuatro hechizos, "Expecto Patronum, Flipendo, Depulso, Arania Exumai, Lumos Máxima" de la varita de Harry salio un ciervo que embistió contra un dementor haciéndolo huir convertido en un murciélago antes de atacar al otro, de la de Hermione salio un rayo azul que impactó en la gárgola lanzándola hacia fuera del vagón por una ventana, Ginny también lanzo un rayo azul aunque mas intenso que hizo estallar a la gárgola que lo recibió en mil pedazos, Ron por su parte repelió a la araña que tenia mas cerca con un rayo de color rojo, mientras la otra araña salía huyendo por la incandescencia que salía de la varita de Marck que inmediatamente se apagó, todos se quedaron asombrados tanto por lo rápido que habían hecho retroceder a los enemigos como por la fuerza de sus conjuros excepto Harry que sin detenerse se dirigió hacia la cabina

--como lo sabias Harry—decía Ron mientras corría tras el

--como sabia que?

--como sabias que Marck podría hacer el máxima—Hermione los alcanzó

--no lo creerían si se los dijera, pero no es momento para hablar—habían llegado a la cabina, encontraron al conductor en el piso yel parabrisas estaba roto.

--que demonios pasó aquí

--no lo se Ron pero hay que poner esto en marcha antes de que sigan subiendo esas cosas, Hermione tu eres una traga-libros, debes haber leído algo sobre como operar una locomotora

--gracias por el cumplido Harry—dijo Hermione disgustada—pero si se algo sobre el tema—en eso un rayo entro por el parabrisas roto, haciendo el agujero mas grande y lanzando cristales por doquier

--esta bien—dijo Harry—esto es demasiado "Desmaius" –el ataque impactó contra un enmascarado que se dirigía hacia ellos en una escoba causando que se estrellara con el vidrio y cayera fuera del tren—Hermione, estas encargada de la maquina, Ron y Ginny cúbranla, "Accio Saeta de fuego"—y sin esperar a que nadie dijera nada salio en su escoba que acababa de llegar

--que hacemos—gritaba Hermione

--los anillos—se oyó decir a Ron—creen que funcionen

--no perdemos nada con intentarlo—en un momento estaban tres adultos con ellos Tonks, Kingsley, y Hestia

--que pasa, donde esta Harry –preguntó Tonks al ver donde estaban

--es una historia larga pero el tren esta siendo atacado y Harry salio a tratar de protegernos—dijo Ginny

--quédense acá—dijo Kingsley—nosotros tenemos que proteger el tren, Hestia cuida a Hermione y los chicos Tonks y yo iremos para atrás

--ahora que haremos—volvió a gritar Hermione

--pues lo que dijo Harry, Ginny y yo te…--pero Ginny tenia otros planes

--Accio escoba—y salio tras de Harry en la escoba del mortífago caído

Harry al salir se arrepintió de no llevar mas que una túnica delgada ya que la lluvia y el aire le pegaban en la cara, pero en cuanto salio se dio cuenta de la situación, el tren estaba rodeado de criaturas tenebrosas, y de mortífagos en escobas que amenazaban con entrar, pero le latió mas fuerte el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que no les estaba siendo tan fácil, ya que los alumnos estaban presentando batalla y como eran mas numerosos estaban casi iguales aunque no resistirían mucho, Harry se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del tren lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra y evitando rayos con piruetas en su escoba, de repente se encontró con un par de personas cerrándole el paso, ellos le hacían señas de que por ahí no iba a pasar y le lanzaron hechizos al mismo tiempo, el chico sabia que era demasiado pero tenia que intentar salvar su vida

--¡Clipeuspectulum!—gritó y de su varita salio un escudo de color perla transparente que recibió los hechizos directos de los mortífagos, pero el hechizo no solo evitaba que Harry recibiera los ataques sino que parecía tragárselos, de repente el escudo cambio a un color mas opaco y los ataques rebotaron contra los agresores que cayeron sin poder evitarlo.

Decidió que seria mejor ir a la cabina ya que sus amigos debían de arrancar la maquina y no lo habían hecho, pero cuando se dirigía hacia allá salio una escoba de la cabina, estaba a punto de dispararle cuando distinguió la cabellera larga de Ginny que se acercaba a el, no la escuchaba por el sonido de la maquina que había empezado a avanzar pero ella señalaba su dedo anular y el comprendió, cerro los ojos y pensando en Lupin mientras apretaba el anillo, en un momento su profesor aparecía en la puerta de la cabina con la varita en la mano y dispuesto a al batalla, Harry se dirigió a la cabina pero escuchó que una vos inconfundiblemente horrible se le acercaba

--Harry este es el momento—se escucho amplificado mil veces

--no, aun no es el momento Tom—se escucho otra voz igualmente aumentada

Dumbledore aparecía sobre el tren pero no estaba solo, tenia frente a el a Lord Voldemort, una lluvia de luces se dio en ese lugar pero Harry aunque quería ir a ayudar al viejo no podía dejar a sus amigos solos, una voz dentro de el le decía que no se preocupara por el, y aunque el chico estaba empezando a odiar esa voz ya que no sabia de donde venia nunca le había pasado nada por hacer caso así que se dirigió hacia la puesta pero en ese momento un rayo gris pasó por su lado haciendo un boquete en donde había impactado, se giró para ver quien lo había atacado pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido, otro rayo se dirigía hacia el, no podría evitarlo ni le dio tiempo a reaccionar, solo vio una sombra atravesándose entre el y un rayo de un color claro, inmediatamente después Ginny caía desde una altura de ocho metros y Harry tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para atraparla antes de que impactara contra el suelo, la chica aun estaba conciente cuando el la llevó a la cabina, al ponerla en el piso de esta ella solo lo vio

--hice lo que tenia que hacer—la chica estaba llorando—Harry, te amo—y cerró lo ojos, aunque Harry sabia que no había sido mortal, el hechizo era muy potente

Esto era mas de lo que podía soportar Harry, sin poder contenerse empezó a sentir un odio tremendo correr por todo su cuerpo, y no importaba proteger a los demás, solo importaba matar a Bellatrix por que ya había reconocido la voz que lanzo el hechizo, salio de la cabina pero no llevaba su escoba, se paró en la parte mas alejada que pudo y comenzó a llamar a Bellatrix,

--acá estoy pequeño Potter—rió la mortífaga apuntando con su varita a un furioso Harry—creo que ya es momento de que me las pagues, mi señor no quiere que te lancemos esto pero me recompensará cuando tu estés muerto "Avada Kedavra"

Harry sabia que no había defensa contra esa maldición y en ese momento pagaría por haber salido sin prepararse para todo, pero no iba a morir sin llevarse a esa maldita con el, sintió un intenso odio al recordar a Sirius, pero aun mas era por haber herido a Ginny

--Avada Kedavra—gritó Harry al momento en el que casi era alcanzado por el rayo de Bellatrix, y de su varita salio un rayo de color verde que se dirigió a la mujer, los rayos impactaron al mismo tiempo y Harry no supo nada más.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ES MI DESQUITE POR EL TESTAMENTO BLACK


	13. 13 Conociendose

ESTA PARTE ESTA DEDICADA PARA TODOS LOS QUE AMAN H/G NO CREO QUE LES GUSTE PERO EN FIN

* * *

_**CONOCIENDOSE **_

--cállense, que están en una enfermería—corregía una voz autoritaria  
--pero es que no lo podemos hacer, Ron me puso una de esas cosas que le dieron sus hermanos y me esta picando hasta por donde les conté—decía una voz infantil  
Harry no quería abrir los ojos pero tenia que hacerlo, hasta que una duda recorrió su cabeza "¿estoy vivó, pero por que? recibí la maldición acecina directamente, que demonios pasa acá, y que pasó con…  
--¡Ginny!—Harry se incorporó rápidamente como si tuviera resorte, sus gafas no estaban en sus ojos así que extendió la mano y las tomó de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama, al ponérselas se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería  
--Harry, que bueno que despertaste, nos tenias muy preocupados—decía Ron a toda prisa pero Harry no ponía atención, buscaba en todas direcciones hasta que Hermione habló  
--esta en la parte del fondo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará así, no reacciona y ha estado muy débil—informó Hermione con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas  
el chico se incorporó inmediatamente ya que la enfermería estaba extrañamente sola, sin la enfermera ni Dumbledore, y sin los padres de Ginny que seguramente deban estar ahí al saber lo que le pasó a su hija, se dirigió hacia Ginny y la encontró dormida, estaba tan bella como siempre y aunque pálida aun tenia ese rubor natural que le encantaba al chico, al verla así solo una pensamiento corrió por su mente, "esto es por tu culpa, si no la hubieras besado ella no te habría seguido, no se habría interpuesto y tu estarías en su lugar, donde deberías, pero en lugar de eso ella es la que esta ocupando tu lugar.  
--¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?—preguntó al final en un susurro Harry  
--pues…  
--solo unas horas—contestó una voz que acababa de entrar—es de madrugada Harry, todos están bien, solo un poco agotados por el enfrentamiento y tu debes regresar a la cama—Harry obedeció a regañadientes  
--nadie salio herido a parte de Ginny entonces  
--no Harry, señorita Granger, señores Weasley y Black, podrían retirarse al gran comedor, ahí dormirán todos esta noche, Harry y yo tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar  
--si señor director—dijo Hermione arrastrando a los otros dos fuera de la enfermería  
--ahora que se han ido ha llegado el momento de aclarar tus dudas, y se que tendrás demasiadas  
--si¿Qué pasó con el tren, donde esta Voldemort, y por que no estoy…?  
--muerto¿no es así Harry?—el joven asintió  
--bueno pues para eso necesitaré ayuda pero en un rato llegará, mientras tenemos tiempo para que te explique unas cosas, en primer lugar tienes que saber que Voldemort te perseguía para matarte antes de que llegaras a este lugar, ya que acá será mes difícil que te pueda hacer daño…  
--por eso ataco el tren y quería atacarme,  
--así es Harry, pero déjame terminar y después te resolveré las dudas que vallas teniendo, bueno pues el ataque estaba planeado como rápido, pero—se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Dumbledore—no contaban con el ED que tu entrenaste, ellos mantuvieron a raya a los mortífagos y a las criaturas un buen tiempo, y después se unió el resto de colegio, al parecer bajo tus ordenes por que por lo que he averiguado tu ordenaste que los menores fueran protegidos por los de cursos superiores—Harry iba a decir algo pero Dumbledore siguió—y ellos pudieron detenerlos hasta que llegamos, en ese momento si no mal recuerdo tu te ibas tras Voldemort, o el tras de ti ¿no es así?—Harry solo asintió—bueno pues tuve que hacerle frente por que ese no era el momento para terminar todo, creo que lo que tu quieres saber fue como terminó todo—Harry volvió a asentir—pues tu lo terminaste, no pongas esa cara, ya debías haberlo sospechado, al ver que herían a las señorita Weasley, te volviste a salir de control, como pasó en casa de tus tíos, creo que el detonante son tus sentimientos, bueno, en fin , al ver que Bellatrix te atacaba Voldemort trató de evitarlo, cosa que me sorprendió así que lo que hice fue impedirle entrar en tu enfrentamiento con ella, se que era casi un asesinato pero si el quería impedirlo por algo seria, no creo que el quiera ser el que te mate por gusto sino por otra cosa, pero tu imaginaras mi sorpresa al ver que tu utilizabas la misma maldición acecina y que era totalmente eficaz, si Harry mataste a Bellatrix Lestrange—un nudo se hizo en el estomago de Harry, el había matado a alguien—pero no te pongas así Harry, era ella o tu, bueno ahora quiero que te tranquilices para que te diga lo que pasó con tigo, por que eso es lo que creo te interesa, bueno al fin descubrí por que Voldemort se empeño en que tu fueras el mago elegido para su resurrección  
--para poder tocarme y así matarme  
--pues si pero también para hacerse mas fuerte, la magia que dejó tu madre en ti consistía en que nadie que usara magia oscura te pudiera matar, pero al recuperar sus fuerzas con tu sangre la protección pasó hacia el también haciéndolo invulnerable, por eso es que la profecía se volvió realidad, solo la sangre de tu madre podría hacer daño al protegido por la misma sangre, y por eso solo tu puedes matar a Voldemort, y por eso es que no lo ataqué en el ministerio el año pasado, habría rebotado cualquier maldición acecina por la protección, por eso Voldemort no te pudo matar cuando eras un bebe, y el impacto de la maldición de Bellatrix tampoco te mató aunque ese fuera su objetivo—en eso estaban cuando se escuchó tocar la puerta—adelante—y por ella entró Luna Lovegood.  
--ya estoy acá profesor, que es lo que me quería decir  
--yo solo creo que ya es el momento de que Harry sepa quien eres—Harry ya sabia quien era ella¿no¿Qué había pasado en el tren con sus mentes?—anda Luna  
--esta bien—suspiró— ¿Harry tu sabes algo de tu árbol genealógico?  
--no—Harry estaba mas confuso que nunca  
--bueno pues creo que es momento de que conozcas el mío—la chica sacó un pergamino y lo extendió sobre la pared—"_Epoximise"_—el pergamino se adhirió y harry vio un árbol genealógico—este es mi árbol Harry pero solo quiero que veas esta parte dijo señalando a sus abuelos—mi bisabuela materna y tu bisabuelo paterno eran hermanos ambos Potter pero en este árbol solo aparecen tus padres, ya que el lazo de sangre solo continua en tres generaciones, tus padres y la mía eran la tercera generación mira—Harry se fijo en una de las partes mas bajas del árbol para ver a James Potter, unido con Lili Evans, así es Harry, somos parientes aunque lejanos, algo así como primos—dijo la chica como quien da una clase de historia arrancando el pergamino de la pared  
--creo que deben hablar de lo que tienen en común como descendientes de Potter que son ambos  
--¿así que somos primos?  
--así es Harry, y creo que Dumbledore me trajo para que te explique lo que pasó en el tren, pues te explicaré pero pon atención por que solo lo diré una vez, TELEPATÍA, eso es lo que pasó en el tren, es una vieja magia que ha estado en nuestra familia desde hace generaciones, por lo regular solo se daba en las mujeres pero en tu caso se dio tal vez por tu madre que también lo era  
--mi madre  
--así es chico tu madre según me contó mi madre cuando era niña, era una telépata, y empática, cosa que es muy extraña pero no imposible, nosotros heredamos la telepatía, que es la habilidad de comunicarse por medio de la mente, no Harry no es la Legeremancia, aunque se le parezca ya que podemos saber que piensan los demás pero es un don natural y no se da por medio de una varita, es mucho mas útil ya que las personas nunca se dan cuenta de que los estas sondeando, aunque también tiene sus restricciones, solo puedes saber lo que la persona piensa en el instante de la comunicación pero si puedes utilizarla para poder llamar a alguien hablarle a otra persona.  
--entonces si yo quisiera podría hablar con Ron en este momento sin que el esté acá  
--podrías si tuvieras la suficiente practica, además esta te ayuda a percibir mas fácilmente los sentimientos de los demás aunque no es tan eficaz como tu empatía, si Harry, hay pocas cosas que me puedas ocultar con la poca practica que tienes, se lo de la empatía, seguramente también lo sacaste de tu madre, bueno eso es lo que tenia que decirte creo que mi misión a quedado completada, solo me queda sugerirte que comiences a practicar  
El chico se incorporó, ya sabia muchas mas cosas sobre si mismo y sobre su familia, pero eso no le quitaba ningún peso de encima, y el saber que Luna Lovegood era su pariente y que ella podía haber entrado en su mente cuando quisiera lo hacia desconfiar un poco de ella, pero ahora eso lo resolvería después quería estar con Ginny, se terminó de incorporar y fue a verla de nuevo  
--ella te ama  
--lo se, pero eso solo la va a perjudicar, y deja de intentar entrar en mi mente—Harry cerro su mente como si se tratara de Oclumancia y claramente sintió como si alguien se hubiera estrellado con una puerta que el cerraba—me alegro, así dejaras de meterte  
--esta bien Harry, no necesito entrar en tu mente para saber lo que vas a hacer y eso no es lo mejor, yo se lo que te digo, ella no es tan fácil de convencer  
--por eso quiero tu ayuda, tu me vas a ayudar  
--no, n i lo sueñes, no voy a ayudarte a que destroces el corazón de mi amiga, de la única que siempre me ha a poyado aunque no siempre este de acuerdo con migo  
--pero que no comprendes que si ella se empeña en esto saldrá lastimada, y eso es lo que yo no quiero, y creo que tampoco tu  
--pues si pero mas sufrirá si la dejas  
--y crees que yo no sufriré, pero sufriría mas si por mi culpa la lastimaran, ya ves lo que pasó ella se atravesó y yo debería estar en su lugar  
--esta bien, tu ganas, te ayudaré pero no seré la que lastime a Ginny, te ayudare a conseguir a alguien mas, no creo que sea muy difícil, después de todo eres uno de los mejores partidos de la escuela  
--a ver, a ver, barájenmela mas despacio, como que de loas mejores partidos  
--vamos Potter, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de eso, mira si serás retrasado, mírate, eres el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, eres alto, delgado, tu cuerpo es muy bueno, tienes unos ojos verdes hermosos, eres muy poderoso, cosa que a todas las mujeres nos gusta, sentirnos protegidas, y para terminar la cereza del pastel eras rico, un futuro en la alta sociedad es lo que toda chica sueña, ah y se me olvidaba eres FAMOSO, crees que alguna chica se niegue a salir con tigo?  
--bueno, si lo pones así no, pero no quiero lastimar a nadie, quiero que sea solo una chica que me ayude y después no quiera estar conmigo, solo para lo de Ginny y punto  
--esta bien Harry creo que conseguiré a alguien, pero eso no significa que este de acuerdo en destrozar el corazón de Ginny  
--esta bien, creo que deberías buscar a Neville, no planeaba hacer esto pero las cosas no se han dado como yo lo esperaba, ya se hizo la selección de las casas y ahora debes ir a dormir, mañana hablare con ustedes dos sobre algunas cosas muy importantes,  
--estarán tus amigos supongo  
--no, ellos no deben enterarse, ustedes se enteraran por que tiene que ver con el y tu por que te quiero pedir una cosa, a parte de respuestas, además eres en este momento la persona en la que mas confió—la chica salio.  
Harry se acostó en la cama nuevamente sin dejar de ver hacia la de Ginny y se durmió

* * *

YA SABEN QUE PARA TODO LO QUE QUIERAN MI CORREO ES tao-0-1 


	14. 14 Nuevas Reglas

Antes que nada contestaré a los RR que he recibido, y agradezco a los que se han permitido y dado el tiempo para criticar a este escritor de bolsillo.

Kiiandy Black.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ya me siento mucho mejor después de haber pensado y meditado un poco, me dispongo a leer algo tuyo

Remus-Lupin-Black-darkg.- el fic va a seguir contra viento y marea

Violet-Potter.- ya has visto que no me desanimo ni dejo de actualizar

Javi-Fernandez.- creo que hasta el momento te he complacido, y en cuanto tenga un respiro publicaré más capítulos

Urisk.- Gracias por lo de original, aunque debo decirte que he leído en otros fics las mismas ideas que tenia para el animal de Harry, así como otras cosas, pero en fin, que se le va a hacer

Kika dlc.- creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que este es un H/G, y un H/R un poco diferente a los demás pero aun así t prometo que habrá de mole, rajas, salsa y dulce así que lo mejor será que leas.

Latnetzi.- querida amiga, creo que con lo que ha pasado en estos días, este fic se ha convertido en mi proyecto más querido, y no me importa si no les gusta a todos ya que he recibido incluso virus, como siempre digo, no soy monedita de oro para caerle bien a todos, aunque acepto sus criticas constructivas de buena gana y los elogios me ruborizan, los virus y las personas que los envían verán que este fic se va a terminar aunque tena que comprarme otra maquina.

Jarlaxe-Bregan.- tendrás todo lo que has pedido, claro que el pobre de Malfoy pagará muchas cosas, aunque no creo que deba tanto para el sufrimiento que le espera (casi me da lastima, he dicho CASI)

AnaCathy Black.- para ti una contestación larga. Lamento decírtelo pero Black esta muerto, aunque regresará de cierta forma, según yo se casó en algún punto entre después de navidad y antes de semana santa cuando estaba en Grimmaud Place, en cuanto a lo de su hijo, es muy importante para la trama, ya que en este momento se me están ocurriendo unas cosas para mi próximo fic que es la continuación de este, pero primero una cosa y luego otra, casi se me olvidaba, lo de la hermana de Remus me pareció un buen trueque entre amigos(que mente tan retorcida tengo), Hermione se hará un espacio entre Ron y Víctor para otro chico aunque no te preocupes, es solo por uno o dos capítulos, en cuanto al despiste de Ron según los datos recabados por unas amigas y amigos se les hace sexy a muchas chicas, (nota tomada de la base de datos de MISHH), Remus y Tonks es una de mis parejas favoritas, ya que es una versión crecida y torcida de Ron y Hermione.

MaryL Potter.- Gracias, es lo único que puedo decirte, gracias por los ánimos

Ashley-Malfoy:p.-

1.- este pequeño incidente la declaración servirá para que el H/G retroceda a cero,

2.-Ginny ya tiene escoba y no es una Flecha Dorada, lo que pasó es que en el tren la mas cercana era la del mortífago

3.-gracias por darte cuenta de mi error, el mensaje iba en el capitulo 13, ya no mas batallas por, lo menos en un tiempo y lo de los reviews ya lo arreglé gracias por decírmelo.

4.- lo más importante, no soy mujer, soy hombre

Maclegar.- gracias, me da animo saber que mi fic gusta

Hanna-Wesley.- el primer capitulo era un sueño y un mero recuerdo,

Lo de subir el fic, bueno pues es cada que tengo tiempo, a veces dos veces por semana, a veces cada quince días, no lo se, gracias por las criticas, acepto de todo tipo y me da animo leer sus sugerencias

Barby-Black.- claro que es difícil matar a una persona a los 16 años pero no por la critica de los de mas sin por la propia conciencia

* * *

Ahora si los voy a dejar leer los capítulos que continúan

HARRY YA HA DECIDIDO LO QUE VA A HACER, Y LAS NUEVAS REGLAS SOLO LE AYUDARAN, DESCUBRE LAS COSAS QUE NO CREISTE QUE PASARIAN.(y discúlpenme por la canción, no soy muy bueno componiendo cosas de estas)

* * *

14.-NUEVAS REGLAS

Al día siguiente Harry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, aun le daban vuelta las imágenes por la mente, pero ya estaba decidido, comenzaría su nueva imagen, después de todo lo que había dicho Smith había resultado cierto, Voldemort había atacado para matarlo a el, Hermione, Ron y Marck habían estado con el desde que se levantaron, después llegaron Luna y Neville, que se pusieron a platicar como si nada, al poco rato Harry se deshizo de sus amigos diciéndoles que fueran a traer unas cervezas de mantequilla a las cocinas, y en cuanto salieron estos Harry comenzó a hablar.

--muy bien, es hora de que sepan unas cosas, primero, luna quiero pedirte que me ayudes con lo de los poderes estos que me van a volver loco si no los logro controlar—la chica asintió –muy bien, ahora quiero que me dejes solo un momento con Neville—en cuanto Luna hubo salido Harry se puso mas serio—muy bien Neville creo que es momento de que sepas el por que he querido hablar con tigo—suspiró—pues…no se como te lo voy a decir aun, pero tiene que ver con la profecía del pasado fin de curso, creo que aun no me entiendes verdad—Neville negó—pues no se como explicarme pero aquí va—se incorporó y cogió su baúl que estaba a un costado de su cama, abrió el cuarto cerrojo y sacó su pensadero—esto es un pensadero Neville, ahora quiero que sepas unas cosas—hizo lo que Dumbledore le había enseñado, tocó con su varita en la cien, y al despegarla salio una hebra de pensamiento plateado, que Harry depositó en el pensadero—acércate y hecha un vistazo—al ver dentro Neville cayó en un despacho con cientos de cosas raras, y frente a el estaban Harry y Dumbledore

--Harry que haces acá

--el no te escucha—decía una voz detrás de el—es solo un recuerdo

--Harry, esto es lo mas extraño que he visto en mi vida

--y se pondrá peor

Vieron lo que pasaba en el pensadero del viejo, y Neville por primera vez supo de qué se trataba la profecía al terminar, Harry sacó a Neville de su pensadero y ya en la cama nuevamente Harry habló

--ahora sabes de que se trata la profecía, y creo que tienes una idea de lo que tu tienes que ver

--pues francamente no

Harry le explico todo loo que recordaba acerca de que el no había sido el único que nació en julio y que Voldemort había tenido que elegir entre ellos dos, al terminar Harry vio que Neville tenia la misma expresión que el había tenido cuando se lo contaron.

--por eso precisamente Neville es que quiero que me prometas que estarás alerta, ya que no creo que el quiera solo mi muerte

--cla…claro que si Harry

--pasa Luna—Luna entro en la habitación—ahora quiero que me prometan que me ayudaran a ser un ermitaño, no pongan esas caras, lo que pasa es que necesito tiempo para resolver unas cosas, además todo el que este cerca de mi corre peligro, quiero alejarme de Ron y Hermione también y ustedes deben ayudarme a eso, pero no intenten tomar sus lugares por que el único que tiene la obligación de cargar con esto soy yo y nadie mas entendido

Al transcurso de la mañana Harry le había dicho a Luna y Neville que nadie debía enterarse de nada, habían llegado Ron y Hermione a la enfermería y pasado unas botellas de cerveza de contrabando ya que la señora Pomfrey se los había prohibido, Harry salio de la enfermería hacia el medio día y para entonces ya se había enterado de que había pasado en la escuela después de que llegaran, habían dormido en el gran comedor y no se había llevado a cabo la selección, la recepción de estudiantes se llevaría a cabo esa noche y como era domingo (según mis cálculos) al día siguiente empezarían clases

El día lo pasaron los seis aunque Ron y Hermione sentían que Harry se alejaba un poco de ellos para estar mas con Luna y Neville, así llego la noche y todos se fueron al gran comedor, ya en ese lugar estaban para la cena, entonaron el himno de Hogwarts y el sombrero dio su canción:

_Mil años hará dentro de poco  
__Que había cuatro magos en el mundo famosos__  
El valiente Griffindor, El astuto Slitherin,__  
La inteligente Ravenclaw, y la solidaria Hufflepuff_

_  
Los cuatro más extraños amigos que se puedan imaginar__  
Una idea tuvieron, crear un colegio para magos jóvenes__  
Y en el, todos sus conocimientos compartir__  
Así es como Hogwarts se comenzó a formar_

_  
Pero no seria fácil ya que había un punto de discusión__  
Deben ser solo los valientes proponía Godric__  
Deben ser solo los astutos y con ambiciones grandes__  
Era lo que pedía Salazar__  
Deben de tener una gran inteligencia y mente despierta__  
Se escuchaba la voz de Rowena__  
Todos son iguales aunque no tengan las mismas capacidades__  
Los defendía Helga_

_  
Y así cada quien fundó una casa,  
__En la que impartían sus clases los magos  
__El ambiente no podía ser mejor  
__Y los amigos continuaron con su selección_

_Los valientes para Griffindor  
__Los astutos para Slitherin  
__Los inteligentes para Ravenclaw  
__Y todos los que querían para Hufflepuff_

_Pero, que hacer cuando todos estuvieran muertos  
__Pues yo soy el que les dirá  
__Los cuatro fundadores me nombraron su voz en el futuro  
__Metieron en mi sus deseos y sus características_

_Después de muchos años se separaron los fundadores__  
Pero el colegio sigue siendo uno__  
Y yo sigo separándolos__  
Aunque no sea mi voluntad es mi obligación__  
Pero deben mantenerse unidos__  
Las casas no son mas que salones y__  
Las lamas son un solo elemento__  
La unión es lo único que nos puede salvar de desaparecer_

_  
Anda, pruébame, yo nunca me equivoco__  
Te diré a que casa perteneces__  
Tu solo me tendrás que usar__  
Se lo que piensas y lo que deseas_

_  
¡QUE COPMIENZE LA SELECCION!_

Después vino la selección de las casas, comenzó normal hasta llegar al sexto alumno,

--Black Marck Evans—dijo la profesora McGonagal, y un murmullo general se alzo en el lugar

--GRIFFINDOR—grito el sombrero y Marck se dirigió hacia su mesa en la que Harry y sus amigos le habían guardado un lugar, Harry le había dicho que el sombrero respetaba sobre todo la decisión de los demás y7 el pequeño tenia muy claro que quería estar en la misma casa que sus amigos.

Después todo fue tranquilidad nuevamente hasta que y casi al final volvió a sacudirse el salón al escuchar a la profesora

--Snape Inocence

--SLITHERIN

--¿Snape tiene una hija?

--no lo sabia

--que mal gusto tiene la madre de la niña

--pero que buena producción—contestó Marck que se acababa de sentar

--lavate la boca chamaco—regaño Ron—es una Slitherin

--y peor que eso es una Snape—sentencio Hermione

Harry y sus amigos estaban atónitos, pero después de eso las puertas del salón se abrieron y por ellas entraron casi cincuenta, jóvenes de las edades escolares, todos dejaron de hablar para ver a los intrusos ya que nadie era conocido

--muy bien, ahora que ya se ha dado la selección quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros, estos alumnos vienen del colegio Jericó Hellín que estaba ubicado en el sur de Gales, y ahora estudiaran en este, ya se han seleccionado para sus casas correspondientes, así que pueden sentarse en los lugares—concluyó Dumbledore

Aproximadamente la mitad de los chicos y chicas se fueron a la mesa de Slitherin, lo que le dio mala espina a Harry, pero lo que mas lo alteró fue que empezó a sentir un dolor enorme en la cicatriz, sabia que había algo malo en ellos pero no quería darle a saber a todo el mundo lo que pensaba así que cerro su mente, aunque siempre la tenia preparada para lo que fuera, no iba a permitir otra cosa como la del ministerio, la cena pasó en total calma, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que llegó a Hogwarts y ahora si que estaba cansado, pero aun faltaba el discurso del viejo "si se avienta uno de sus aburridos discursos me quedare dormido"

--muy bien queridos alumnos, ahora que ya estamos todos llenos y contentos, viene la parte aburrida, pero solo por este año no creo que lo sea tanto, ya que habrá grandes cambios, y ahora se los diré. Esta curso comienza hasta la semana que viene, ya que la primera se dará para que se acostumbren a las nuevas reglas—un aplauso general despertó Harry que no había puesto atención—esta bien chicos, déjenme continuar o no se llevaran a cabo las nuevas normas, quiero decirles los nuevos nombramientos, después de varios años he decidido dar el puesto para profesor de la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras al profesor Severus Snape, que a partir de ahora dejara el puesto de profesor de Pociones al profesor Kingsley Shacklebolt , los pues tos de los profesores de sexto y séptimo curso de orientación hacia las carreras serán sustituidos de las siguientes maneras Hestia Jones se hará cargo de la materia de Ciencias Políticas mágicas, mientras que Remus Lupin se encargará de Tácticas y logística de la Investigación auxiliado por Nimphadora—la chica hizo gesto de enojo—Tonks, debido a su condición mensual, la cual la mayoría de ustedes conocen, también debo informar que este curso los profesores no estarán todo el tiempo con ustedes, al igual que yo están a favor del misterio y ayudaran a que se controle un poco la situación mientras se lleva a cabo la elección de un nuevo ministro—otro aplauso—ahora, para eso se ha recurrido al método que se utilizaba cuando Voldemort—estremecimiento casi general—estaba en el poder, se creara una asamblea estudiantil, integrada por 28 alumnos del colegio, cada casa tendrá siete representantes, correspondientes a los siete años, esta asamblea se encargara de todo lo referente a la organización del colegio, salidas a Hogsmade, bailes, grupos de reunión, etc. Pero no tendrán total autonomía ya que esto se convertiría en un desbarajuste y medio—carcajada general—ustedes elegirán a sus representantes, ya que esto debe ser una democracia moderada, y cada elección será pasada ante un grupo formado por La profesora McGonagal, el profesor Snape, y yo mismo, ahora la protección se ha intensificado y se darán cuenta de eso en cuanto tengan su primera visita al pueblo, bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decirles, así que A LA CAMA

Todos los alumnos se fueron a sus casas hablando aunque muy adormilados, todos estaban ansiosos por pasar otra semana de vacaciones y discutían sobre quienes los representarían en la asamblea, Harry y los demás se fueron a su habitación que en esta ocasión decía SEXTO CURSO y al entrar vieron que ya estaban sus baúles en ese lugar así que se acostaron y durmieron hablando de todo lo ocurrido. Harry ni siquiera se cambio, solo cayó en la cama y se durmió.


	15. 15Comienza el plan

CHACHACHAN, QUIENES SON LOS REPRESENTANTES DE GRIFFINDOR, CREO QUE SABEN MAS QUE YO

* * *

**_15.-COMIENZA EL PLAN_**

Al día siguiente Harry y los demás se levantaron muy tarde, pero en cuanto bajaron a la sala común vieron un acucio en el tablón,

**_A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS  
Se les informa que deben elegir a sus representantes antes de la cena de esta noche, ya que a partir de mañana comenzaran sus funciones, recuerden que solo puede ser un alumno por cada curso y ser elegido por democracia, el representará los de su curso y casa y expondrá es punto de vista de sus representados, es una gran responsabilidad ya que sobre sus hombros caerá el peso de cuidar los intereses de su casa.  
atte.:  
Minerva McGonagal subdirectora_**

En tanto ellos leían el artículo bajaban los demás miembros de la casa, que al leer la nota se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos  
--muy bien, muy bien—decía a gritos el prefecto de séptimo año—ya leyeron esto, así que debemos elegir a nuestros representantes  
--pero lo haremos después de desayunar, me muero de hambre—cortó Ron—desde anoche que no pruebo bocado  
--vamos Ron esto es mas serio que la comida, de eso depende como pasemos el curso—lo regañó Hermione  
--y de comer depende que sobreviva el curso—contesto Ron con cara de "me muero"—además eso lo podemos decidir después de desayunar, todos necesitamos asimilar un poco lo que supimos ayer y lo del anuncio, y pensar por quien vamos a votar

Un asentimiento general de aprobación recorrió la sala común y Harry abrió el retrato de la dama gorda para salir, seguido de Ron Hermione y Marck, después vieron salir a los demás de Griffindor, al llegar al gran comedor encontraron a varios alumnos nuevos a los que no conocían, pero como ninguno había entrado a Griffindor, no les preocupaba, ya los conocerían después, el desayuno ya se había acabado y todos se levantaron para irse a la sala común debían reelegir a los representantes, pero Harry quería hacer otra cosa, así que se dirigió a la enfermería, a el no le importaba quien los representara, solo le importaba saber de Ginny  
--a donde vas Harry—preguntó Ron  
--voy por ahí, necesito hacer algunas cosas  
--pero y la selección  
--confió en ustedes, se que harán la decisión correcta  
--esta bien Harry, te esperamos en la sala común—dijo Hermione que estaba junto a Ron—y tu no digas nada Ron, no quiero pelear tan temprano

Los demás se fueron y Harry vio su oportunidad, se fue directamente a la enfermería, pro en el camino encontró a Luna que también se dirigía a visitar a Ginny,  
--hola Harry, sabia que no te podrías resistir a visitarla, la amas demasiado para que no te interese como esta  
--Por eso quiero que te des prisa en conseguir a alguien para hacer eso, pues ya casi tengo a la persona indicada, he usado unas cuantas habilidades que tengo y con un poco de ayuda de mis poderes de conocimiento, pues ya reduje la lista a tres personas, dos de Ravenclaw y una de Hufflepuff  
--como es que lo lograste en tan poco tiempo, si apenas te lo pedí ayer en la mañana  
--no eres el único que tiene secretos Harry, además creo que el misterio es un condimento esencial y muy bueno  
--esta bien, ahora cállate que ya llegamos

Entraron en la habitación y se dirigieron a la cama de Ginny, pero a unos pasos de ella se dieron cuenta de que no estaba sola  
--¿Dean, que haces acÿ  
--creo que lo mismo que ustedes Harry, visitar a Ginny—dijo Dean con una nota de enojo en su voz y Harry quiso saber que era lo que le pasaba así que se propuso develar sus sentimientos, y descubrió lo que esperaba "Celos"  
--Harry inténtalo—dijo luna, pero no en voz alta sino que parecía decirlo en la mente de Harry—es hora de comenzar a practicar la telepatía, y quien mejor que el, además creo que te enteraras de cosas interesantes  
--"ni lo pienses Luna y sal de mi mente antes de que te eche"—pensó Harry—ahora creo que no deberíamos pensar en pelear Dean, solo queríamos saber como esta ella, y eso es todo, además tendremos que regresar para emitir nuestro voto  
--tienes razón Harry, te espero fuera—y salio con la cara tranquila pero aun muy enfadado  
muy bien Harry, por que no lo hiciste  
--por que a diferencia de ti yo respeto la privacidad de las personas  
--pues eso no lo parecía cuando entrase en el pensadero de Snape  
--cállate, ahora lo que importa es que Ginnyeste bien  
--yo no me preocuparía por ella  
--por que lo dices  
--por que esta muy bien, solo necesita descansar, me comuniqué con ella ayer en la noche  
--¿puedes hacer eso?  
--claro, es una ventaja que tu podrías usar si te pusieras a trabajar en tus habilidades, además tengo que irme, ya vimos que esta bien, y te recomiendo que dejes de venir si quieres que el plan resulte  
--esta bien creo que tienes razón  
Salieron de la enfermería y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Harry no sentía nada, bueno si, sentía que besaba a su hermana así que no había problema, se dirigió con Dean a la sala común y en ese momento el chico negro aprovechó para hablar  
--Harry  
--si dime Dean  
--tu que sientes por Ginny—esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Harry pero ahí era donde comenzaría a alejarse de Ginny así que contestó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo  
--pues el la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y la quiero como a mi hermana menor  
--es en serio Harry, parece que tu le gustas, y ella a ti  
--en serio, no me había dado cuenta de eso, pero te digo toda la verdad, ella no me interesa mas que como amiga  
--ah—el seño de Dean se calmó y Harry sintió en su estomago un peso enorme al negar sus sentimientos, pero era lo mejor para ella  
Al llegar a la sala común y dar la contraseña entraron y vieron que todos estaban contando sus votos  
--que bueno que llegan chicos—dijo Hermione apurada—solo faltan ustedes dos por votar para elegir al representante de sexto curso—dijo dándoles un papel a cada uno—ahora escriban sus candidatos y metanlos en el sombrero, después contaremos los votos, ya se han elegido los de los demás grados  
Harry y Dean escribieron y metieron sus papeles en al sombrero que tenia Ron en la mano, después Hermione sacó los papeles uno por uno mientras iba anotando en una pequeña pizarra los votos para cada quien, Harry no ponía atención y se fue a ver a Marck que estaba con los de primero  
--y quien quedo entre ustedes—preguntó Harry  
--pues yo—dijo Marck con una cara de que no quería ser el—no se que voy a hacer, no se si lo vaya a hacer bien, creo que solo me eligieron por mi apellido y por que te conozco  
--lo harás genial, además todos los demás también están nerviosos, y dime quienes son los elegidos de cada curso  
--bueno pues d segundo es un chico llamado Euan Abercrombie; para tercero esta Natalie McDonald; cuarto eligieron a un chico llamado Hooper Geoffrey: los de séptimo escogieron a Andrew Kirke, y ¿a quien crees que eligieron para los quintos?  
--ya Marck dime que no me interesan hoy las adivinanzas  
--a Ginny—Harry se quedó Blanco  
--pero como, si ella esta inconsciente  
--pues aun así la eligieron  
--Harry, Harry—gritaba Hermione  
--que quieres Hermione  
--ya terminamos de contar los votos  
--¿Y?  
--pues que tu eres el que resultó elegido con solo dos votos en contra  
--..pero yo no…  
--nada de que no Harry  
--esta bien  
Después de las elecciones para representantes en la asamblea todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas, y el trío acompañados por Marck fue hacia la enfermería a ver a Ginny, al llegar la encontraron durmiendo y Hermione dijo  
ya esta mejordespués de leer la carpeta de evolución del paciente que tenia en la cama(1) parecer solo esta descansando y se espera que despierte entre esta noche y mañana por la mañana  
--bueno pues si eso se espera creo que ya no hay que preocuparse, nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer—dijo Harry para salir de la habitación—los veré en la sala de los menesteres por la tarde—salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara que les ocultó a sus amigos y los dejó totalmente confundidos  
-¿desde cuando esta tan frío?  
--no lo se Ron pero hay algo extraño  
--creo que este va a ser un curso muy largo—dijo Marck con un dejo de desesperación en la voz  
Harry una vez fuera de la enfermería fue directamente a la sala comuna de Griffindor y encontró a Neville muy pensativo con su sapo en las manos,  
--Vamos Neville, se que estas preocupado por lo que te conté pero no te voy a dejar solo, tenemos que entrenarnos, la sala de los menesteres es el mejor lugar, además tenemos que hablar  
tomó a su amigo por la túnica y salio por el retrato, al poco rato ya estaban en la sala de los menesteres, esta vez era mas pequeña y no tenia tantos libros, pero tenia mas espacio libre para una batalla, Harry estaba seguro que una buena pelea lo reanimaría para continuar con su plan pero como Neville era pésimo para los combates no estaba seguro de que fuera a ser una gran idea, sin embargo comenzaron a entrenar, y para sorpresa de Harry su amigo ya no era tan torpe y al fin daba señales de ser hijo de aurores, o mas bien, la varita de su madre que había sustituido a las de su padre rota en el ministerio le iba mejor, y ambos se relajaron un poco liberando su mente de problemas, hasta que a la hora de la comida bajaron a l gran comedor, en el que todos ya estaban , se sentaron junto a Ron y Hermione, ya que Marck había sido secuestrado por Parvati y Lavender que lo trataban como un juguete nuevo  
--mira que pequeño es  
--si, y tan lindo  
--me dan ganas de comérmelo—decía una chica de cuarto curso a lo que Marck solo se ponía mas nervioso  
--mira a ese pequeño cretino—decía ron a Dean que estaba sentado en frente  
--si, se va y esta con todas las chicas, que envidia le tengo al mini-padrote—decía Seamus—un día de estos le voy a pedir que me lleve con el para que a mi también me toque algo  
--ya dejen a ese pobre niño en paz, que no ven que el no esta disfrutando tanto como ustedes lo creen—decía una enfadada Hermione—mírenlo, parece que se va a desmayar  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia las sillas en las que estaba Marck,  
--disculpen chicas pero ahora me tengo que llevar al pequeño este para que nos cuente algo…--pero Harry no pudo terminar, Parvati se había puesto de pie tomándolo del cuello de la túnica y dándole un beso en la boca con lo que todo el comedor se quedó callado ante la escena  
--este curso no te me escapas Harry—el chico estaba pasmado y no atino a reaccionar hasta que Marck que estaba tratando de huir por cualquier parte lo tomo de la túnica y lo sacó de ahí  
--gracias Marck creo que se han vuelto locas, nunca las había visto actuar así, bueno tal ves un poco, pero no creí que tanto—decía Harry antes de llegar a sus lugares  
Al llegar se encontraron con varias caras de asombro  
--que fue eso Harry—pregunto un pícaro Ron  
--no lo se  
--no crees que deberías aclarar las cosas antes de mañana por la mañana Harry—decía Hermione muy seria  
--no—dijo Harry desafiante, si ella se había dado cuenta de algo el la iba a hacer desechar esa idea—no veo por que la prisa, además es --una chica muy bella¿no es así?  
--claro que si, dijo Neville  
--es de las mas hermosas de Hogwarts, aunque no tanto como Ginny—dijo Dean, y Harry estuvo a punto de darle la razón paro se contuvo  
--yo no creo eso, además una cosa es Ginny y otra cosa es esta belleza—concluyo Harry—además tengo otras cosas en que pensar  
Al terminar la comida Harry y Neville se levantaron y se fueron dejando a todos los demás sorprendidos, Harry había dejado a Ron y a Hermione por Neville, se había mostrado cínico en cuanto a lo del beso y le habían dicho a Hermione en un idioma que solo ellos entendían que no le interesaba Ginny, y por si fuera poco iba directo a la mesa de Ravenclaw, tomaba a luna Lovegood por la cintura para levantarla de la silla y salían del gran comedor los tres juntos y muy alegres  
--como es que pasó esto—decía luna al salir y dirigirse a la sala de los menesteres  
--pues ya te lo conté Luna, además vi la oportunidad en que todos creyeran que soy un "•&/()¿ que puede cambiar a la gente que aprecia fácilmente, así comenzaré mi distanciamiento de ellos para que no lo dañen  
--yo sigo insistiendo en que no estas haciendo lo correcto Harry, soy tu amiga y tu prima pero no pienso seguirte ayudando por mucho tiempo si quieres seguir con esto  
--ya luna, solo me interesa que me consigas a la chica y después puedes hacer lo que quieras  
--a mi no me engañas Harry, se que no lo soportaras, soy tu prima y no te dejaré solo, por que crees que nunca lo hice el año pasado, siempre te apoyare pero tu también debes dejarte apoyar y dejar ese aire de autosuficiencia que te cargas  
--ya dejen de discutir—dijo al fin Neville por que no me habían dicho que eran primos, yo creí que había algo ente ustedes al igual que la mayoría de los que vieron como levantaste a luna de su asiento  
--bien Neville, ya lo sabes así que no pienses ma…estas seguro de que pensaron eso?  
--claro  
--esto es mejor de lo que pensé, primero me besa Parvati y digo que ella es hermosa, después todos me ven levantarte, y dejo a mis amigos, esto va a resultar mas fácil de lo que creí  
--ya llegamos Harry, como abrimos esto  
--a, si claro  
Harry abrió la sala y entraron había una mesa en el centro con tres sillas, y bocadillos como para una buena tarde de charla  
Después de hablar un rato se decidieron a entrenar, la sala se fue convirtiendo en un gran salón en el que volaban objetos y se desprendían pedazos de pared por los hechizos, Harry no era el único que había practicando en el verano, al cabo de unas horas llegaron –Ron Hermione y Marck que estaba como tratando de ocultarse de algo, después de un tiempo de entrenamiento salieron de la habitación dejando tras ellos unas verdadera ruinas, ya que Harry había deseado un cuarto en el que no hubiera nada que les estorbara, así que estaba vacío.  
creo que ya es muy noche chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos a las salas comunes, después seguiremos entrenando—decía Harry, se despidió de luna con un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo enfadar a Hermione y a Ron alegrarse  
al llegar a la sala común los cuatro Griffindors entraron y Harry se fue directamente a su dormitorio pero después, cuando Ron subió un par de horas después se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

* * *

¿DONDE SE FUE HARRY¿SUGERENCIAS?  
ATÍNENLE

1.- Algo que se utiliza en los hospitales Muggles para ver como se va desarrollando el paciente, Hermione por ser hija de dentistas alguna vez tubo que verselas con una carpeta de estas


	16. 16 La Asamblea Estudianil

QUIENES SERÁN LOS REPRESENTANTES DE CADA CASA, Y ADONDE LOS LLEVA EL VIEJO CHIFLADO

* * *

16.-LA ASAMBLEA ESTUDIANTIL 

Harry había subido a su dormitorio y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía tomó la capa invisible de su padre, su saeta de fuego y salio por la ventana del dormitorio era una sensación verdaderamente relajante, con la capa de su padre atada en la cintura para no tener que llevarla en la mano y el viento golpeándole la cara, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, pero antes de eso debía saber como estaba Ginny, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que le iba a decir y sabia que la iba a hacer sufrir, _"preferible que sufra en este momento y no cuando la atrape Voldemort para tenderte una trampa"_ pero tengo que ir a verla, después de todo Hermione dijo que tal vez despertaría esta noche o mañana por la mañana. Se dirigió hacia el castillo ya que se había alejado en dirección al lago, se acercó a al ventana de la enfermería y con un _"Alohomora"_ la abrió, y entró, la señora Pomfrey estaba durmiendo en su escritorio, y no se percató de que entraba la parte de arriba de un joven sosteniendo una escoba voladora, Harry bajó la escoba hasta el suelo y se colocó bien la capa, tomo una silla y se sentó a mirar a Ginny, hacia las 4:00 ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó un quejido, se levantó rápidamente y casi se le cae la capa, al voltear encontró que Ginny se retorcía en la cama, estaba despertando, se quitó la capa y ella abrió los ojos, se vieron por un segundo pero ella parpadeó y el aprovecho para taparse nuevamente, la señora Pomfrey se incorporó de su escritorio y fue a examinar a Ginny que no sabia si lo había visto o se lo había imaginado, estaba segura de que por un momento había visto los ojos de Harry frente a ella, pero al cerrar los ojos ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto Harry había salido de la misma manera en que había entrado, se dirigió nuevamente al lago, descendió cerca de un Roble, y se sentó en sus raíces (si, ya se que muchos robles, pero que quieren me fascinan y no voy a dejar que me quiten el gusto), estaba por amanecer y el no se sentía con ganas de regresar al castillo, Harry se agacho junto al árbol y de un pequeño orificio que tenia sacó un libro negro parecía siniestro, pero a el no le importaba, abrió el libro y este lanzó un gritó que rasgó la madrugada, el chico solo puso la mano en las hojas en que se había abierto y el libro cayó, el comenzó a leer y un aura de color rojo le apareció alrededor, pero el no se dio cuenta de que eso pasaba, leía el libro que había aparecido en su baúl después de la muerte de su padrino y el no había descubierto hasta llegar a privet drive pero por el lugar en el que estaba no había abierto sino en la madriguera estaba como en transe, el libro en realidad tenia unos signos que Harry nunca había visto pero el los entendía con toda la facilidad que podía hacerse el "_lumos"_, contaba una historia milenaria en la que describía la historia de Hogwarts, el cuerpo de Harry estaba quieto pero su mente no estaba ahí, se encontraba en una lluvia de imágenes que pasaban por frente a el, veía a cuatro magos adultos en una batalla, un castillo, una cámara con miles de serpientes, caía por una trampilla, entraba en una habitación en la que aparecía lo que pidiera la bruja que se encontraba ahí, y estaba en…

--Harry, creo que ya es momento de volver a la realidad—decía una voz cansada—el libro puede mostrarte muchas cosas pero si dejas que te domine no podrás terminarlo

--p…Prof.…profesor Dumbledore—como supo…olvídelo¿Qué es este libro?

--eso ni yo lo se, pero contiene todo lo que debes saber, por cierto ¿donde lo encontraste?

--Mm.

--sabes apuesto a que en tu baúl, entre los libros y las túnicas del colegio—dijo el anciano, y al ver la cara de estupefacción que había puesto el joven continuó—lo sabia, no eres el primero que lo encuentra, pero tampoco serás el ultimo, yo mismo tuve la oportunidad den leer un poco de el, al igual que muchos otros magos que eran candidatos, pero el único que lo ha leído por completo fue un chico llamado Tom

--Rydle

--así es Harry

--¿pero por que, estoy seguro de que el no dejaría un libro con tanta información

--la verdad es que el ya la sabe, bueno, no sabe todo, por que solo se le permite conocer lo que le corresponda como semi-dueño de el, además el libro desaparece de todos los lugares en que lo quieras guardar

--semi-dueño por que dice eso

--pues tu dímelo, ya has leído casi una cuarta parte

--pues, me muestra cosas con respecto al castillo, a los fundadores…

--solo se muestra esa parte a los candidatos a herederos

--¿candidatos a herederos?...EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN es Voldemort¿entonces usted también es un heredero?

--no Harry, yo fui seleccionado por ser descendiente de uno de los fundadores, pero no soy un heredero, de hecho el único heredero real ha sido Tom, pero han sido muchos los que han tenido este libro, el te muestra los orígenes de los lugares que conoces, y te muestra varios lugares mas, pero no te muestra donde estas, hasta que el te haya sondeado, y haya decidido si eres capaz de cargar con el peso o no, pero solo se te dará la información conocida por el fundador del que seas heredero, claro y la que tu ya conozcas, por que a mi no me dejó ver nada acerca de la sala de los menesteres—dijo con unas pequeña sonrisa y Harry confió una vez mas en el anciano

--bueno profesor y que haré entonces

--entrar a cambiarte y darte una ducha, muchacho en realidad eres un desastre, además tienen que prepararse los representantes de las casas, los llevaré al lugar en el que se llevaran a cabo las asambleas, aunque creo que tu ya lo conoces, y por cierto, Harry esta prohibido salir del castillo por las noches—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa—tu padre nuca lo entendió y creo que tu tardaras en entenderlo también, la señorita Weasley no se puede quitar de la cabeza que te vio, será mejor que inventes una excusa—se puso serio—aunque después tu y yo debemos hablar de tus decisiones Harry

--pero el libro

--solo puedes esperar a que te muestre lo necesario, después sabrás si eres o no el elegido, y veras lo que pasa

Los dos se dirigieron al castillo, al entrar eran las siete de la mañana y los demás despertarían en poco, subió corriendo las escaleras(ES CURIOSO COMO A VECES ESTAS TODA LA NOCHE DESPIERTO Y NO TE SIENTES CANSADO AL DÍA SIGUIENTE) se duchó y salio a desayunar, al llegar al gran comedor se dio cuenta de que ya había muchos estudiantes, se sentó y justo en el desayuno llegaron Ron y Hermione,

--donde estabas Harry, anoche no dormiste en tu cama

--edf…pe…tugue…aggo…pe…afeb—dijo Harry con la boca llena para evitar las preguntas

--ya Harry no te hagas el loco, pásate eso y dinos donde estuviste anoche, o con quien—definitivamente Hermione concia a su amigo

--glup, pues estuve fuera en el lago, tenia que arreglar unas cosas, y estuve solo hasta que llegó Dumbledore a charlar una rato, después entre en la habitación y ya estaban durmiendo todos, por eso es que no me viste Ron, además tienes el sueño tan pesado que me levanté esta mañana y no escúchate cuando me caí de la cama

--esta bien Harry, de que hablaste con Dumbledore

--este interrogatorio esta peor que el de las películas, ya nada mas falta el tehuacanazo y se gradúan de policías chilangos(1)

--que gracioso, mira Harry somos tus amigos y nos preocupas. –no se preocupen por mi, preocúpense por…

--alumnos, quiero informarles que los representantes deben pasar a la sala que esta a un lado del gran comedor a las 10:00 de la mañana

Todos escucharon y después volvieron a comer. A las diez de la mañana estaban los Griffindor en las puertas de la sala, cuando aparecieron los Slytherin, Harry reconoció rápidamente a Draco Malfoy, debía saber que seria el elegido de los sextos de su casa, después llegaron los Ravenclaw, Luna y Cho estaban entre ellos, y para finalizar estaban llegando los Hufflepuff, Harry conocía a Susan Bones,

--bueno alumnos creo que la mayoría se conocen así que solo los voy a nombrar para aquellos nuevos, comenzaré con la casa Hufflepuff y por grados:

Primero: Xavier Barrey

Segundo: Rose Zeller

Tercero: Laura Madley

Cuarto: Jane Dorny

Quinto: Zacharias Smith

Sexto: Susan Bones

Séptimo: Eloise Migden

Después esta la casa Ravenclaw:

Primero: Rea Connor

Segundo: Karoline Bundy

Tercero: Orla Quirke

Cuarto: Joe Bradley

Quinto: Luna Lovegood

Sexto: Michael Corner

Séptimo: Cho Chang

Continuamos con Slytherin:

Primero: Inocence Snape

Segundo: Stephen Cooper

Tercero: Malcom Baddock

Cuarto: Britany Dunstan

Quinto: Derek Trumbler

Sexto: Draco Malfoy

Séptimo: Adrián Pucey

Y por ultimo los representantes de la casa de Griffindor son:

Primero: Marck Evans Black

Segundo: Euan Abercrombie

Tercero: Natalie McDonald

Cuarto: Geoffrey Hooper

Quinto: Ginny Weasley

Séxto: Harry Potter

Séptimo: Andrew Kirke—terminó Dumbledore

Todos se quedaron observándose en ese momento, no solo estaría con Malfoy, sino también con la hija de Snape. Eso seria un infierno

--muy bien alumnos ahora que ya se conocen los llevaré al lugar en donde se llevaran a cabo sus reuniones—los dirigió hacia unas escaleras, para después detenerse frente a una puerta de madera con una gran aldaba

--Albus Dumbledore pide pasar para mostrar el lugar a los nuevos miembros de la asamblea—dijo el director

--adelante—se escucharon unas voces muy conocidas para Harry aunque no sabia de donde

Al abrirla Harry reconoció inmediatamente el lugar aunque ya estaba cambiado, antes había habido una trampilla con un enorme perro de tres cabezas custodiándola, estaban en el tercer piso, ahora era una habitación acogedora parecida a una recepción, y la trampilla bajaba directamente hacia donde debería estar el lazo del diablo por medio de una escalera de caracol, era una bajada larga, pero mientras bajaban se podían observar las iluminaciones que habían puesto, y una gran cantidad de retratos les daban la bienvenida al llegar al fondo se encontró en una pequeña sala en la que se encontraba adornada de plantas ornamentales, después recorrieron el pasillo que ahora como todo estaba iluminado, llegaron al lugar en que había de encontrarse la puerta con cientos de llaves pero eso no había cambiado¿o si, ahora estaba llena de aves de verdad, una bajó y se posó sobre los hombros de Luna, Ginny lo tomó y este comenzó a emití un leve canto

--es un ruiseñor señorita Weasley—dijo el viejo

Siguieron su travesía y todos los chicos se preguntaban si valdría la pena el recorrido, aunque había sido muy agradable, llegaron a una habitación, en la que había muchos libros, después pasaron por el pasillo en que debería haber estado el enorme tablero de ajedrez y como ya no había puertas que los hicieran ir mas lento pues mejor para ellos, llegaron al final hacia una flama de color negro que dividía la habitación en la que había unos sillones

--esta será la sala de espera, aquí estarán los que vengan a pedir soluciones a sus problemas, así como los resolveríamos nosotros pero como serán menores ustedes se harán cargo, esta flama que tienen en frente es un regalo que dejó aquí tu tío—dijo a Marck—el y sus amigos acondicionaron esta sala en su ultimo grado, que fue el primero en que se implementó la asamblea—dijo con cara de recuerdos—ahora, ustedes estarán del otro lado de la flama para no ser vistos ni interrumpidos, solo ustedes tendrán control de esta parte del castillo, desde la trampilla hasta cruzando la llama, ahora vamos para que vean su sitio de decisiones, Harry quieres hacer el favor ya que tu eres el único de esta generación que lo ha cruzado—todos se quedaron viéndolo—el espejo aun sigue ahí, espero que ya no sea el mismo reflejo

--claro profesor¿no es necesaria la botella?preguntó

--no Harry, esa era una medida que implementamos por la piedra, solo tienes que pasar ya que tu eres uno de los elegidos para formar parte del grupo

Harry cruzó y sintió un leve cosquilleo, era una flama tibia, cruzó y encontró la cámara tal y como la recordaba pero el espejo ya no estaba en el centro, sino en un costado de la puerta de llamas, estaba como en el coliseo romano, un foso circular y en el centro en una mesa estaban unos bocadillos Harry se sintió muy mal, era como ver una replica a escala de la sala de la muerte en que había perecido Sirius, detrás de Harry apareció inmediatamente el director, seguido de todos los demás, Ginny y Luna inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de la cara de Harry y fueron a ayudarlo a recuperarse

--no te preocupes Harry, estamos con tigo

Después Dumbledore les indicó que ese seria su lugar de reunión

--ya han visto como estàesta sala, ustedes se deben poner de acuerdo aunque yo les aconsejaría que usaran las horas de desayuno y comida para resolver sus problemas, los elfos tienen directamente ordenes de abastecer primero esta habitación de lo que ustedes pidan antes de hacer otra cosa, ahora los dejo solos para que se organicen, como ya les dije ustedes podrán tomar decisiones sencillas, pero lo que se refiere a asuntos demasiado importantes como es el de expulsión, castigos, y otras de índole mas especifica se tendrán que consultar con migo también, Harry tu conoces mas del Wizengamot que es el modelo que quiero que sigan, así que agradecería que les explicaras.

El anciano salio de la habitación y todos se pusieron en los lugares que mas les agradaban aunque claramente eran grupos correspondientes a casas, y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, aunque Harry no lo quería tenia que hablar con Ginny, aunque en realidad no era ese el momento, esperaría hasta que nadie los molestara, después de que todos salieran, pero sabía esto tardaría mucho tiempo.

* * *

ESTO SE PONE EN MANOS DEL PODEROSO, QUIEN SERÁ EL QUE TOME LAS RIENDAS 

(1) los policias chilangos me encantan por que estan todos locos


	17. 17 un nuevo curso comienza

YA ESTOY DE NUEVO CON USTEDES, DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO YA CON TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO ES MUY DIFÍCIL SUBIR CAPÍTULOS

* * *

**17. -UN NUEVO CURSO COMIENZA**

Al salir el profesor y cuando todos ya se habían más o menos organizado, Harry sabia lo que seguía, Cho fue la encargada de hacer la pregunta

--¿y que es lo que quiere el director?

--pues no estoy seguro pero el Wizengamot…--Harry contó todo lo que sabia de esa organización ayudado por Susan Bones—y eso es todo lo que sabemos

--bueno pues creo que habrá que organizarnos

--y saber que es lo que tendremos que enfrentar

--pues para eso necesitamos hacer una relación de lo que hay en la escuela

--pues manos a la obra

Pasaron todo el día organizándose y reuniendo información acerca de los grupos de gente que se reunían en la escuela y las organizaciones así como de los alumnos y de sus preferencias (esto ultimo por deseo de los Ravenclaw) pero a pesar del trabajo la mente de Harry no estaba en ese lugar, él estaba pensando en el asunto de Ginny y de sus amigos, sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aun así no se sentía nada bien al hacerlo _"bueno al mal paso darle prisa"_ se dirigió al lugar en que se encontraba Ginny, y le habló de modo que solo ella lo escuchara

--tenemos que hablar

--lo sé Harry, en donde

--después de la cena en la alameda que esta junto a la parte oculta del lago

Al salir todos estaban agotados, pero Harry sabía que aun quedaban muchas cosas por hacer antes de irse a ala cama, así que después de la cena se dirigió hacia el bosque sin el menor animo para evitar las miradas o tratar de ser un poco discreto, se dirigió hacia el lugar acordado, y esperó, estaba en una orilla apartada, nadie lo podría ver si el no lo deseaba, el lago formaba un pequeño golfo en ese lugar, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba, se giró sobre sus talones y fijó su vista en una chica que estaba a unos metros de el, y que lo miraba con miedo y amor juntos

--que bueno que has llegado Ginny, creo que es el momento de aclarar las cosas

--si, así es Harry, pero creo que lo único que hay que aclarar es lo que vamos a hacer

--pues eso no es lo que tenia en mente—dijo Harry con voz fría—tienes que saber una cosa, es que no quiero lastimarte pero…

--Harry, no sigas por favor, creo que ya sé a donde va esta conversación y no quiero que pase—dijo abrazándolo y llorando—solo mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y todo lo olvidaré

Harry miró los ojos cristalizados de la chica, y estuvo a punto de partírsele el corazón, ella estaba sufriendo _"maldita empatía"_ pero el ya había tomado una decisión, era mejor que sufriera en ese momento y no cuando le hiciera algo Voldemort por ser el punto débil de Harry

--Ginny, yo no te…no te…--a quien engañaba, no podía, simplemente no podía—no te puedo sacar de mi mente—el la abrazó, no quería que nada le sucediera, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño

--sabia que me traicionarías Harry—se escuchó una voz cortada tras ellos—como pudiste, eres un cerdo infeliz, primero me pides que sea tu novia y luego me engañas con la primera que se te pone en frente—Cho Chang estaba llorando amargamente y Harry no sabia que hacer

—Cho, yo no…

--cállate Harry, nunca debí confiar en ti

--Cho que demonios te pasa, yo nunca te dije nada de lo que tu estas hablando—se giró para ver a Ginny y aclarar las cosas pero la pelirroja corría hacia el castillo

--Ginny, espera, no es cierto,

_--déjala Harry¿no es esto lo que querías?_—se escuchó una vos como perdida y soñadora

--Luna, debí sospecharlo, por que lo hiciste

--a mi no me regañes, tu me dijiste que lo querías hacer y ella es la única que puede hacerlo—dijo señalando a Cho—además sabias que la lastimarías

--si, creo que tienes razón

--si quieres podemos desmentir esto Harry—dijo al final Cho con la cara muy diferenta a hacia un momento—creo que de verdad la quieres, y no me parece bueno separar a las personas que se…--no pudo terminar la oración, las lagrimas estaban brotando

--ya Cho clámate—dijo luna con voz apoyada—tranquila Cho, debe ser doloroso pero algún día lo olvidaras _"aun ama a Cedric Digori"—_escuchó Harry en su mente

--tranquila Cho, no te preocupes—Harry habló como si fuera un padre a su hija—creo que te hubiera gustado despedirte de el, no es así

--si, pero el hubiera no existe

--pues no te preocupes—dijo Harry como si no fuera nada grave lo que solo consiguió una mirada de dolor de Cho y otra de odio de Luna—te prometo que veras a Cedric nuevamente—la chica se quedó de piedra a l escuchar a Harry decir lo ultimo

--tranquila Luna he leído un libro últimamente y creo que tengo alguna esperanza, ustedes solo denme tiempo, y en cuanto a lo de la pareja…no se preocupen creo que al final fue lo mejor, vamos que el castillo debe estar por cerrar las puertas y no pienso llamar Buckbeack

--quien es Buckbeack—preguntó Cho

--su tonto hipogrifo—dijo luna aburrida—le gusta entrar al castillo por la parte de arriba

_--ya cállate_—pensó Harry se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo por que recibió la contestación _"esta bien"_

Al llegara a la sala común de Griffindor, y entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda lo primero que vio fue a Ginny llorando, y a Ron que al verlo se incorporó y fue hacia el, lo tomó por la túnica y lo levantó contra la pared cortándole la respiración

--que demonios le hiciste a mi hermana, eres un desgraciado Potter, te voy a matar—Ron estaba fuera de si, y tenia las manos en el cuello de Harry, lo soltó y cuando Harry cayó solo pudo sentir mas dolor, puesto que recibió una patada en las costillas—como puedes hacerle daño a mi hermana, eres un…--pero no pudo terminar por que Hermione lo había congelado con un hechizo impedimenta

--déjame mover Hermione, lo voy a matar

--Harry, será mejor que subas a tu habitación, yo me encargaré de Ron—dijo una tranquila Hermione

Harry no pudo dormir en toda la noche, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a buscar el libro de Hogwarts le había prometido a Cho que la ayudaría a despedirse de Cedric y el libro le había dado una pasada de algo que podría servirle.

Al día siguiente Harry regresó a su habitación hasta muy temprano, sabía que en cuanto se encontrara con Ron este le terminaría de dar la paliza que se merecía, pero no fue así, al encontrara Ron y a Hermione, ellos lo saludaron aunque muy serios y Ron se disculpo con el, y Hermione lo saludo con un débil buenos días Harry, la semana transcurrió calmada mente en lo que se refiere a la escuela.

El viernes por el tarde Harry y Ron fueron llamados al despacho de la profesora McGonagal, Harry entró primero y la profesora no se anduvo con rodeos

--Potter, creo que ya todos nos enteramos de que abolieron la ley de no relaciones amorosas entre estudiantes

--no solo fui yo profesora

--bueno, ese no es el tema, lo que he querido tratar con tigo es la diligencia del equipo de Quidditch, y creo que tu eres el mas capa…

--no profesora, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que me de tiempo manejar bien al equipo, creo que el mas indicado es Ron—ante las palabras de Harry la profesora no se inmutó

--ya sabia que me saldrías con algo así. Por eso llamé también a Ron, puedes retirarte Potter, y la próxima ves que vayan a abolir una norma avísenme

Harry salió del despacho y se fue hacia LA SALA DE LA ASAMBLEA para pasar otra tortuosa tarde arreglando las vidas de los demás, ya todo estaba tomando rumbo, y como todos ya sabían de la "relación" entre Harry y Cho pues esto estaba ayudando a Harry a tener mas tiempo libre para estudiar las probabilidades de ayuda para su "novia".

El sábado por la mañana Ron dio la noticia de su nombramiento y anuncio que las audiciones para cazadores y golpeadores serian el día domingo, ya que se habían marchado sus tres cazadoras y los dos golpeadores habían renunciado, así que el domingo Harry y Ron estaban Rodeados de una fila de deseosos de pertenecer al equipo

--muy bien creo que será mejor un gol para—gritó Ron

--un que

--que es eso

--con que se come

--un gol para es un todos contra todos, Harry se encargará de observar su desenvolvimiento y así evitaremos gastar tiempo en vano todos a sus escobas arriba intentaran marcarme

Un rato estuvieron así, Ron había mejorado mucho su defensa de la portería, Harry estaba buscando la snitch dando vueltas alrededor del campo y cruzándose entre los nuevos para hacerlo un poco mas difícil, mientras que Marck estaba en el suelo observando como se desenvolvía el juego(Harry y Ron le habían explicado como se juega el Quidditch), cuando Harry ya se había aburrido y estaba apunto de bajar a ver a Ron pues cazar la snitch ya lo había hecho ya la había dejado escapar cinco veces en lo que llevaban entrenando pero un rayo pasó justo a su lado, el chico agudizó la vista y se fijó en una cabellera roja que se perdía entre los demás con la quafle, Harry solo se sintió alegre al ver que iba montada sobre una Nimbus 2000, en opinión del chico una de las mejores escobas, todo continuo hasta que Ron decidió parar y después de discutir un momento con Harry habló.

--muy bien, ya tenemos a los nuevos golpeadores, serán los primos Eckert y Mauchly Babbage, mientras que los golpeadores suplentes serán Neville Longbottom y Charles Well en cuanto a lo que se refiere a las cazadoras serán Natalie McDonald, Parvaty Patil, y Ginny Weasley, y los suplentes serán, Abercrombie Euan, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, después todos se retiraron a descansar, al día siguiente iniciarían clases, Harry se dirigió hacia los jardines, pasaba mucho tiempo solo o con Luna y Cho, lo cual le ayudaba al alejamiento pero le costaba mucho, después de lo pasado con Ginny, Hermione y Ron se comportaban mas formales con el, lo que hacia mas fácil la situación,.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy de mal humor, habían tenido la"mejor" semana de inicio de cursos(o por lo menos la mayoría, ya que Harry había tenido una de las peores semanas de su vida) así que con las caras de queja se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Ya en el lugar y después de desayunar pasó la profesora McGonagal repartiendo los horarios

--dos horas de pociones, y después dos de herbó logia

--que fastidio

--ahora que ya no nos la da Snape no lo será tanto

--bueno pues vamos a clases

--pero cuando tendremos con el pelos de manteca

--hasta el jueves, deberías saberlo, cada año nos dan el mismo horario—recriminó Hermione a Ron

--esta bien, pero no te enojes

Los chicos se fueron a sus clases, toda la semana la pasaron tranquilos ya que Kingsley, les había dicho que iban muy avanzados en la materia tras lo que Harry tubo que admitir que Snape era un excelente profesor de pociones a pesar de ser un gandaya, pero solo fue por un segundo que se sintió así, después en clase de herbó logia, la profesora Sprout se dedicó a dar su clase sin prestar atención a nada mas, después se fueron a clase de transformaciones donde se les informó que comenzarían a cambiar facciones de su cara en ese semestre, después cosas de todo el cuerpo pero sin dejar de ser humanos y que para séptimo comenzarían a ver los cambios en animales y objetos inanimados para después transformar su cara en la de una chica de no mas de 19 años con un pelo rubio muy hermoso, lo que llamo la atención de todos los chicos, al salir de la clase de transformaciones se fueron la nueva materia y Hermione se despidió de ellos, ya que ella tomaba otra asignatura, y a pesar de lo que Harry pensara esa materia sobre pasaba la dificultad de las demás, Lupin parecía dispuesto a sacar de ese pequeño grupo de chicos a unos aurores completos, así concluyó el primer día de clase y la primera semana pasó hasta llegar en jueves, ese día en que tendrían clase se defensa contra las artes oscuras.

* * *

ADEMÁS YA SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTE NO HA SIDO UNO DE MIS MEJORES CAPÍTULOS, PERO ES QUE HE TENIDO UNA CRISIS IMAGINATIVA Y POR OTRO LADO ME DUELE QUE YA NI SIQUIERA ME MANDAN VIRUS, IMAGÍNENSE, DICEN QUE LA INDIFERENCIA ES PEOR QUE EL ODIO Y ASÍ ES. BUENO ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES 

CIAO POR EL MOMENTO


	18. 18 Pruebas y sorpresas

DISCULPENME POR LA TRDANZA PERO CON LO DE MI INGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD(OTRA VEZ) EL TRABAJO Y LOS DEBERES QUE TENGO ESTO ME HA COSTADO UNO Y LA MITAD DEL OTRO, BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 18

* * *

18.-PRUEBAS, ESPERANZAS Y UNA QUE OTRA SORPRESA

Después de todo lo que pasó en la semana el jueves llegó muy rápido, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban yendo hacia el aula de DCAO, pero a Harry no le daba muy buena espina tener esa clase con aquel profesor, y por primera vez en sus años de escuela estaba pensando en no asistir a su clase favorita, pero ya había superado a Umbridge y Snape no le iba a hacer desertar así que se dirigió junto con todos los demás a tocar la puerta, pero al entrara no se encontró frente a la espaciosa habitación sino en un prado con la luz del sol al máximo.

—Esto no me gusta nada—dijo Parvati a sus espaldas e inmediatamente como contestación un rayo casi se impactó junto a ella

--sabes, creo que tienes razón Pavarti—dijo seamos que estaba a su lado

--BIENVENIDOS ALUMNOS, ESTA PEQUEÑA PRUEBA ESTA DISEÑADA ESPECIALMENTE PARA CADA GRADO DE ESTUDIOS, SOLO TIENEN QUE CRUZAR EL PRADO HASTA LLEGAR A LA MESA Y HACER REPICAR LA CAMPANA QUE ESTA SOBRE ELLA, HABRÁ CINCO PUNTOS PARA CADA UNO DE LOS QUE QUEDEN EN PIE AL TERMINAR LA PRUEBA Y CINCO PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA MIEMBRO QUE NO SE PUEDA SOSTENER POR SI SOLO, DEBO DECIRLES QUE SON LOS ÚLTIMOS EN PRESENTAR LA PRUEBA PUES YA HAN PASADO DOSCIENTOS TREINTA ALUMNOS Y DE ELLOS SOLO 20 HAN LLEGADO A SACAR PUNTOS, TODOS LOS DEMÁS HAN QUITADO PUNTOS A SUS CASAS, YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS, QUE COMIENCE LA PRUEBA.—se escuchó la voz de Snape amplificada burlarse de los jóvenes.

--bien, pues al mal paso darle prisa—dijo Ron

Pero no habían dado ni cuatro pasos cuando una lluvia de luces cayó sobre ellos,

--todos al suelo, _¡Clipeuspectulum!_—gritó Harry al momento que formaba un escudo con su varita—vamos, que no podré mantener esta cosa por mucho tiempo

Todos corrieron hacia el final del prado, pero Harry estaba debilitándose muy rápidamente, y aunque nadie lo notaba se detuvieron cuando un tronco de árbol les cayó encima separándolos y dejando a todos por su cuenta.

--Todos los escudos, alerta—se escuchó gritar a Hermione, que había hecho aparecer un Protego, que desvió los rayos que iba a recibir ella y Ron, por lo que el chico tubo que agradecerle.

Después de eso, todos estaban luchando por no caer, Neville se encontraba solo al igual que Harry mientras que los demás estaban en grupos de dos o tres, hasta que un estruendo los hizo girar en la misma dirección, y al darse cuenta de que Lavender y Parvati se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

--¿demonios que les pasó?

--no lo se Ron pero no podemos hacer nada por ellas, además aun no llevamos ni una cuarta parte del trayecto y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggg…--un pedazo grande de piedra había herido a Seamus

--demonios nos esta derribando como moscas—decía Ron desesperado

--esto no me agrada, ya estoy harto—decía un enfadado Harry—muy bien Snape me quieres ven por mi—y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia el prado en el que había unos árboles, mientras una gran cantidad de destellos emanaba de todas partes, que el esquivaba muy ágilmente aunque con algunas dificultades, pero eso no le dejaba tiempo para estar atento de lo que les pasaba a los demás, ya estaba bastante alejado de los otros así que no se darían cuenta si hacia algo extraño, se detuvo y se percató de que ellos tenían sus problemas, los rayos seguían cayendo y el estaba en el blanco de muchos de ellos, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba_--¡Sphera Clipeospecum!_—susurró el chico apuntándose a si mismo, y de inmediato se encontró en una cápsula opaca color humo, avanzo hacia el lugar en el que debería estar la campana, atravesó los rayos de colores que se estrellaban contra su "armadura", pero al llegar al escritorio lo encontró vació—demonios, donde esta esa estúpida cosa—se escuchó decir al chico y de inmediato como contestación se escucho un tintineo a unos tres metros de altura—vaya creí que seria mas difícil, "_accio campana_"—pero nada pasó, y de repente una gruesa rama se lanzo contra el, haciendo añicos la cápsula en la que se encontraba y lanzándolo lejos de su objetivo—debí suponer que esto no aguantaría mucho tiempo—dijo el joven en el suelo aun cansado por el hechizo, pero no tubo tiempo para descansar por que la rama volvía a la carga—demonios—dijo girándose para evitar el impacto_--¡Flipendo!—_gritó al momento que la rama se partía en astillas—perfecto, que poca…—en la cara del chico se dibujó de una sonrisa, pero también una mueca de preocupación, se giró inmediatamente para ver si nadie lo veía, y al percatarse de que estaba solo estiró su mano como para alcanzar una de las pequeñas remas que quedaron de la grande y esta se elevó hacia el, pero no la tomó sino que la dirigió hacia donde estaba la campana, se suponía que solo debía hacerla repicar, Así que bastaría con agitarla un poco, la vara seguía ascendiendo, hasta tocar contra la campana que era de un cristal muy fino pero nunca llegó a su destino ya que otro rayo impactó en ella destruyéndola, el tiempo se acababa y el chico era el único que estaba lo suficiente mente cerca, tenia que actuar pero no sabia como.

--¿Qué haría Hermione en este caso?—el cerebro se exprimía tratando de encontrar una solución, una idea cruzó por su mente, era extremadamente descabellada pero era lo único que se le ocurría se concentró en la campana y trató de moverla igual que había hecho con la rama, era mucho mas difícil hacerlo en un objeto encantado y el joven se sentía desfallecer, poco a poco la campana se movió un par de centímetros y Harry dejó de ejercer controlo sobre ella esperando que la gravedad hiciera su parte, el cristal chocó sutilmente contara si mismo, y un bello tintineo se escuchó por toda la habitación mientras que el prado desapareció, para dejar en su lugar el aula, Harry se giró para ver a sus compañeros los cuales estaban casi junto a al puerta, distinguió a Hermione, Ron y Neville con nada mas que unos rasguños pero a los demás estaban un poco mas lastimados y definitivamente Lavender y Pavarti estaban hechas una desgracia

--muy bien alumnos—se escuchó la voz de Snape—lo han conseguido mas rápido de lo que pensaba, en realidad dudaba que lo pudieran conseguir, pero en fin, veamos cuantos han llegado al final, Granger y Longboottom suelten a Thomas—así lo hicieron y el joven se desplomó—muy bien al parecer hay siete de pie y tres inconscientes, entonces serán ¡veinte puntos para Griffindor!—dijo con asco en la voz el profesor—ahora llévense a estos tres a la enfermería, usted no Potter, debemos hablar un momento

Cuando todos se fueron del lugar entro el profesor Dumbledore de una sala adjunta, lo que causó el espasmo de Harry¿acaso lo habían visto, sabia que hacer ese tipo de magia era algo raro pero para el era algo natural, igual que lo había hecho al volar sobre el tejado de la escuela los diez años de edad, o cuando desapareció el cristal de la serpiente en el zoológico, que haría para explicarlo, pero el problema no era explicarlo al viejo, era explicarlo frente a Snape, aunque para alivio del chico no era ese el tema de la platica

--hola Harry, veo que ya has comenzado a manejar mejor tu nivel de magia, pero por el momento lo que quiero decirte es que tus clases de Oclumancia van a continuar, y el profesor Snape será el encargado de ayudarte, ya has dominado la primera parte como te lo dije hace tiempo, pero te falta la segunda, y como te hará falta descansar después de cada sesión serán a las once de la noche los viernes, así no se interrumpirán en nada tus otras actividades.

--pues si eso es todo lo que tenemos que tratar les ruego me disculpen, los alumnos de la clase siguiente están a punto de entrar—dijo Snape—y esta situación levantara comentarios de esos mocosos

--esta bien Severus, hasta luego Harry, aun tenemos que hablar de lo que quedamos la otra vez

Harry salio del aula y al poco rato se encontraba en el tercer piso, en otra reunión en las que ya se había puesto mucho de lo que hacían, después de esta ya no tenían nada que hacer así que Harry salio acompañado de todos sus compañeros, la relación con Ginny había pasado a ser muy formal, aunque nadie se explicaba por que, pero después de todo así era la vida en esa escuela, esa noche después de despedirse de todos los demás y quedarse solo con Luna y Cho se despidió de ellas con un beso en la mejilla y se fue directo a la sala de los menesteres, a pesar de que todos conocían de su existencia solo el y sus amigos sabían convocarla, así que entró y lo primero que encontró fue una mesa circular con un banco muy cómodo y una chimenea, estaba en un estudio muy acogedor así que se sentó y comenzó a "leer" el libro de Hogwarts, y de inmediato encontró lo que buscaba.

* * *

Harry corría por todo el pasillo del gran comedor, hasta que se encontró con la persona que buscaba

--Harry que pasa por que tan agitado

--lo encontré

--encontrar que Harry

--el libro que andaba buscando

--¿donde esta?

--en la biblioteca, en que otro lugar, solo hay un problema, esta en la sección prohibida y necesitamos un pase especial

--yo no veo el problema, Harry somos miembros de la asamblea estudiantil y con la firma de dos integrantes de casa distintas bastara para hacer un préstamo especial

--aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

--pues vamos

--después de esto creo que sirve de algo ser miembro de otros grupos

--hay Harry tu eres una de las personas mas despistadas que conozco

--¿por que me dices eso?

--por que tu podrías hacer lo que quisieras con las influencias que tienes y aun así sigues sufriendo como un alumno normal, no es por ofender pero deberías hacer un poco como Malfoy

--a ese ni me lo recuerdes, antes que parecerme a el me parecería a Mundungus

--¿quien?...olvídalo, mejor vamos

Al poco rato de entrar en la biblioteca, con un grueso ejemplar que Harry conocía muy bien a pesar de no saber nada de el

--creo que es en la pagina 543, o eso es lo que recuerdo

--¿cuando lo sacaste?

--¿me creerías si te dijera que nunca lo había visto hasta hoy?

--estas mas loco que yo¿lo sabias?

--ya déjate de tonterías y vamos a la sala de los menesteres, aya podremos leer este libro en calma, quiero que me ayudes a hacer esto, necesitaré que alguien me regrese cuando yo este aya y tu eres la única telépata que conozco—la cara de Luna estaba mezclada de miedo y entusiasmo—mira lo que pasa es que yo tendré que irme para que Cedric regrese, y esto me quitara mucha energía, además eres la única persona en quien confiaría, así que a estudiar

La tarde y la noche se la pasaron estudiando, y a la mañana siguiente ya se sabían la teoría a parte de la de otras cuantas cosas que habían encontrado pero deseaban no tener la necesidad de utilizarlas, al llegar al gran comedor, con las caras de desvelados y sus expresiones satisfechas el murmullo general no se hizo esperar, inmediatamente los dos se dieron cuenta de su error, y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Cho también los miraba con la boca abierta.

--creí que yo era tu pareja Harry, si así me ibas a salir creo que ya no habrá por que ayudarte—dijo Cho divertida en un susurro que solo ellos escucharon

--todavía de que estamos así por ayudarte a ti nos lo agradeces de esta manera—protestó Luna sin importarle que la escucharan

--ya dejen de discutir, me voy a sentar a mi mesa mientras luna te explica todo, será tal vez el sábado o el domingo por la noche—se despidió de Luna con un beso en la mejilla y de Cho con uno en la boca (tenían que dar veracidad, además Cho era la que tenia experiencia en eso y enseñaba a Harry)

El día fue de lo mas largo que había tenido con la desvelada, y las clases que tenia para abrir DCAO, después seguía la clase de tácticas y logística con hora doble, seguida de transformaciones, y para terminar cerraba encantamientos, al finalizar el día el chico solo pensaba en irse a la cama y descansar un poco antes de regresar a su cita con Snape, pero no se esperaba que lo llamaran

--he Potter, Potter, pélame por lo menos Harry—gritaba un joven detrás de el—que difícil eres de encontrar, en un momento te desapareces

--¿Ho…hola, te conozco?—preguntó Harry lo mas cortésmente que pudo

--nop—dijo el chico tomando aliento—soy uno de los nuevos alumnos y quiero pedirte un favor Harry, hola Ron¿Hermione ya esta lista tu primera edición?—el chico en definitiva parecía conocer a los demás—mira, en este momento no importa quien soy lo que pasa es que te quería pedir si por favor le pedías al elfo Dobby que me consiguiera esto para una pachanga que vamos a tener en Ravenclaw mañana, por supuesto que tu también estas invitado junto con toda la escuela—dijo el chico tendiéndole un pergamino a Harry—se que te parecerá un poco raro pero nos gustaría que llevaran un poco de esa poción antimareo porque a mi no me sale nada bien, nos vemos Hermione—dijo al final despidiéndose de la aludida

--¿Quien es ese—preguntó Ron enfadado cuando ya se dirigían a la sala común de Griffindor—y de que hablaba, alguien le entendió, tiene un acento muy extraño, no me agrada

--hay Ron es por que es latino, todos los nuevos son americanos y la mayoría son latinos, el es un chico muy simpático, toma clase de encantamientos con nosotros, y todos sus amigos le dicen el Mesías, aun no se por que pero parece que todos tienen motes, y bueno lo demás a ti que te importa—contesto la chica

---muy bien—dijo Harry –creo que hoy no dormiré, será mejor que me vaya a las cocinas a ver a Dobby, y después espero que me pueda dar una siesta—dijo Harry casi sin ánimos dirigiéndose a las cocinas cuando sus amigos lo alcanzaron

--solo a ti se te ocurre pasarte la noche con Lunática Lovegood, haciendo quien sabe que cosas para no dormir en toda la noche—protestó Ron con cara de pillo

--ya Ron déjame en paz, si no te importa me retiro—se adelantó un poco y se giró en una esquina, al llegar a ella Ron y Hermione ya no estaba su amigo

--esta cada vez mas alejado de nosotros, me preocupa—dijo Ron mas serio de lo que Hermione lo había visto en su vida

--vaya Ron me sorprendes, yo que pensaba que tu no eras nada maduro y me sales con esto

--para que veas que no soy solo un cuerpo perfecto y una cara seductora

--jajajajajajajaja—Hermione casi se cae al escuchar a su "amigo" decir tantas cosas así—yo pensaba que ya te había escuchado decir todo tu repertorio de tonterías

--pues mis hermanos me lo renovaron—dijo con una sonrisa

--a, veo que todavía siguen acá, muy bien nos vemos en la sala común—dijo Harry que había aparecido de la nada y se volvió a girar para atravesar por una pared "sólida" los otros lo siguieron y al momento se encontraban en un pasillo cercano a las escaleras que los conducían a su sala

--¿desde cuando sabe donde están estos pasadizos sin ver el mapa?—preguntó Hermione, Ron solo se encogió de hombros

Al entrar en la sala común Harry, lo primero que encontró fue con un gran barullo, y al preguntar que pasaba hubo una enorme confusión de oraciones, por parte de los de primero que eran quienes armaban el alboroto

--tuvimos nuestra primera clase de vuelo

--la única que ha valido la pena

--ellos la arruinaron

--fue con los Slytherin

--no la arruinaron, estuvo fantástica

--nos provocaron

--hubo muchos golpes

--y yo arregle un asuntito con Snape—dijo Marck lo que causó el silencio momentáneo de todos, seguido de un griterío de apoyo, mientras algunos cargaban al chiquillo que se cubría la nariz con una pañoleta para detener la hemorragia pero parecía muy feliz.

* * *

BUENO, PUES HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO 18, ME DISCULPO DE NUE VA CUENTA Y LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMI CAPITULO ESTARA EN LINEA ANTES DE EL QUINCE DE AGOSTO

CIAO A TODOS USTEDES

TAO


	19. 19 Fiesta

Bueno, espero que no me cuelguen por no publicar antes pero con los problemas no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, acá esta el capitulo 19, es un capitulo mas largo que los demás pero no tanto como otros que he leído, espero que les agrade.

* * *

FIESTA

--pero que demonios te hizo ese maldito, yo si lo mato—Harry se dio la vuelta para salir, todo el cansancio había desaparecido

--no con el profesor, sino con su hija, tuvimos una riña con sus amigos y ella se puso a lanzar maldiciones a los demás así que la tuve que detener, y…

--como que reñiste con una chica, no seas abusivo—ahora harry estaba mas enfadado pero con su amigo—aunque sea una Snape es una chica…

--clamado Harry, ya te dijo que ella los provocó, además tu lo habrías hecho—lo cayó Hermione

--esta bien, pero mañana tendrán muchos problemas con los Slytherin, y no pienso aparecer en el gran comedor en todo el día, estaré en al reunión y después me iré con Luna y Cho, así que se las verán ustedes solos con ellos—concluyó y se fue a dormir un rato antes de salir nuevamente

Al llegar la hora de irse a su clase se Oclumancia Harry estaba completamente cansado, pero aun así sabia que el grasoso no se la iba a perdonar, para esta hora ya debía saber ,lo que había pasado en la clase de su hija, y como siempre el que pagaría los platos rotos seria Harry, así que resignado se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape, al entrar se dio cuenta de que no estaban todos los frascos que había visto en el despacho que tenia cuando daba pociones, en este se encontraban algunos libros sobre artes oscuras, y sobre hechizos de ataque y desarme, definitivamente tomaba muy en serio su papel de erudito en ese tema, el chico se asombro al ver salir de entre una pila de libros a su profesor con una cara que el mismo voldemort envidiaría, (EN OTRAS PALABRAS DABA MIEDO)

--veo que ya estas acá Potter, antes de que comencemos quiero decirte que no me agrada mas que a ti esta decisión pero Dumbledore sabe por que razón hace las cosas, ahora a comenzar, cierra tu mente¡Legeremens!—dijo el profesor sin siquiera dar tiempo a Harry de reaccionar de inmediato el chico empezó a ver la lluvia de imágenes, como antes Snape había empezado por recuerdos que no le agradaban a Harry, pero después se fue metiendo mas en las cosas privadas de Harry, este estaba muy cansado pero aun así el chico logró cerrar su mente un poco antes de que llegara a enterarse de que ya conocía muchos secretos sobre Hogwarts que los demás estudiantes solo imaginaban. La clase se prolongó por casi una hora en la el profesor solo hizo otros dos intentos de entrar en la mente de Harry, el resto del tiempo lo paso explicándole como era lo que se trataba de hacer en la segunda parte de la Oclumancia, y después de eso se fue directo a su cama, no tenia ganas de hacer otra cosa que de dormir toda la noche.

-Harry despierta, ya es demasiado tarde, el desayuno ya se terminó, te traje un poco—decía una voz desde la distancia, Harry abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy alto ya el sol, y junto a el estaban Ron y Marck—vaya, si no te hubieras despertado Ron se habría comido esto—dijo el pequeño entregándole una bandeja de comida

--gracias Marck¿pero que hora es?

--casi las diez de la mañana—dijo Ron

--las diez, chin, nos vemos chicos—dijo Harry mientras se vestía y salía corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, o eso es lo que habían creído sus amigos.

Al salir de la sala común lo primero que había hecho Harry era ir directamente hacia la sala de los menesteres, ahí lo habían estado esperando por mas de media hora luna y Cho, ambas ya estaban preocupadas por que Harry no acostumbraba hacer esperar a nadie, después de saludarlas se pusieron inmediatamente a practicar el hechizo pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que ese trabajo resultaría muy difícil, ya que se necesitaba una practica que en Harry era casi nula, y el cuerpo de Luna era inadecuado para traer a un hombre a este plano, después de estar practicando por mas de dos horas con la asistencia de Cho que a pesar de no entender muy bien lo que hacían se daba cuenta de que era muy difícil, y ella lo único que podía hacer era darles una poción revitalizarte cada que dejaban de concentrarse, Harry logró un viaje al otro lado, pero solo por unos segundos, aunque sintió que era un lugar que el conocía muy bien.

--creo que es muy difícil, en este momento me doy cuenta de que les quita demasiada energía hacerlo, mejor déjenlo, ya no importa—dijo Cho al ver que Harry se caía del cansancio después de su experiencia—creo que ya has demostrado que es muy difícil par aun estudiante

--no lo creas, mi padre era especialista en esto—dijo Harry sin darse cuenta

--eso no lo sabia Harry—dijo Luna

--yo tampoco—contestó Harry—pero me entere en el testamento

La sesión continuo hasta que a las tres de la tarde tuvieron que bajar la reunión que habían puesto para en la tarde, total del caso es que a las siete de la tarde cuando se suponía que comenzaría la fiesta los tres amigos estaban demolidos, pero como era por parte de los Ravenclaws, pues no tuvieron alternativa mas que asistir, al entrar, lo primero que recibieron fue un sombrero y las chicas un reboso(pedazo de tela que se pone alrededor de los hombros), después una poción revitalizarte que Harry nunca había probado y al preguntar para que era, el chico apodado Mesías les contestó que para que no se fueran a desmayar, lo que dejó a los chicos con un poco de miedo, pero después se les olvidó por que encontraron cosas que nunca habían visto, se encontraron en una habitación cercana a la sala de Ravenclaw, esta había sido decorada especialmente por los chicos nuevos, ya se encontraban en ese lugar los compañeros de Ravenclaw, Griffindor y Hufflepuff. Aunque lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue que también estuvieran algunos alumnos de Slytherin que Harry conocía como de la bandita que Malfoy lideraba, pero en ese momento no le interesaba, había todo tipo de comida y como ninguno de ellos había comido (Harry apenas había probado bocado en la mañana) se abalanzaron sobre ella, aunque las chicas con decoro y Harry como naufrago, después de darse cuenta de que no conocía nada de lo que estaba comiendo Harry se giró y vio que las chicas tampoco conocían mucho, pero de inmediato se les acercó otro chico que parecía ser del grupo nuevo, era de piel oscura aunque no llegaba a ser negro, con un tono muscular que causaba que ninguna de las chicas se resistiera a sus encantos, ojos negros brillantes y grandes, y una cabello de color castaño casi negro, cortado de hongo, al velo las chicas lo saludaron.

--hola Güero—decía Luna, con lo cual Harry confirmó su nacionalidad— ¿que es esto, nunca había visto una comida como esta, parece un poco extraña

--aaa, bueno esta es barbacoa de hoyo, un poco de chiles en nogada, especialidad de Puebla mi ciudad de nacimiento a parte del mole poblano que es una maravilla —dijo señalando unos chiles enormes salpicados de granada y rellenos de diferentes frutas y cosas por el estilo y algo que parecía una pasta demasiado liquida o un liquido demasiado espeso, de color oscuro—acá tenemos un poco de chilaquiles, menudo, pozole, mole de panza, tostadas, y allá Mora esta preparando unas chalupas, mas allá está Quetzal sacando los tamales de la vaporera, y si se me olvidó algo por mostrarles pues solo deben preguntarme para que yo les conteste, pero tendrán que esperar por que Alebrije esta a punto de sacar las guitarras y me tengo que ir a ayudarle ya que el Chango aun no llega, parece que se esta preparando con la música para después—dijo el chico saliendo de la zona de visibilidad, y de inmediato se comenzaba a escuchar la música proveniente de un grupo de guitarras, un bajo, un contrabajo y una trompeta, la canción del

--soy un hombre muy honrado, que le gusta lo mejor, las mujeres no me faltan ni el dinero ni el amor—se dejó escuchar en voz de unos latinos muy bien entonados

--jineteando en mi caballo, por la sierra yo me voy, las estrellas y la luna ellas me dicen donde voy—la canción se siguió y cuando terminó se dejaron escuchar los aplausos a una canción tan extraña para los ingleses, después seguían otras canciones sobre un pequeño escenario, todas ellas rancheras, y al final de a quinta se incorporó el que al parecer era el vocalista, y saludó pidiendo silencio.

--antes que nada gracias por estar en esta fiesta, la cual es muy importante para todo mi país, ya que en esta noche se celebra que se dio el inicio de la lucha por nuestra independencia hace 186 años, el cura de un pueblo ubicado en hidalgo, con solo unos cuantos campesinos comenzaron la lucha mas importante de nuestra nación, y desde entonces cada año recordamos a esos personajes que murieron por las futuras generaciones¡viva miguel Hidalgo!—gritaba el joven, a lo que los demás chicos contestaban ¡viva!—¡viva Morelos!—otra vez contestaban, y así siguió gritando los nombres de sus héroes—¡VIVA MÉXICO!—gritó por ultimo y después de la contestación todos los chicos extranjeros levantaron sus varitas a l viento y de ellas emanaron una serie de chispas verdes blancas y rojas haciendo mucho ruido y a Harry le recordaron a los gemelos haciendo una fiesta—bueno—dijo el chico calmando a los demás—ya que hemos hecho un poco de ruido y nos hemos acordado de las personas ilustres creo que es momento de continuar con la fiesta y para los que quieran bailar les dejamos a nuestro DJ favorito, con ustedes el Chango—un joven salio de atrás de un telón con algo que parecía una consola de música y de ella inmediatamente salían imágenes de unos pueblos muy pintorescos acompañados de una canción lenta pero muy bella, después las imágenes cesaron y la música cambio a una mas movida y unas parejas se pusieron a bailar aunque no tanto como los latinos, las chilenas y argentinas movían el cuerpo provocando a los chicos que aunque mayores que ellas caían redonditos ante sus encantos(eso siempre pasas con los pobres de nosotros, una cara de ángel y un cuerpo lindo y ya estamos en el cielo) después Luna y Cho salieron a bailar juntas ya que nadie las sacaba a bailar por ser "propiedad de Harry Potter" con lo cual Cho se decidió a invitar a bailar a Harry a lo que este contestó que no bailaba, Cho se enfadó pero después de un rato logró convencer al chico de recibir la primera lección y así se fueron los tres a una esquina del salón, al poco rato ni si quiera en ese lugar estaban solos, parecía que toda ala escuela estaba en ese pequeño salón, Harry decidió dejar sus lecciones e ir a buscar a Ron para arreglar esa situación de sobrecupo, lo encontró a las carcajadas con Dean, Seamus y Neville, todos muy animados y con unos extraños vasitos de no mas de 20 mililitros de capacidad que tenían un liquido azulado.

--Ron necesitamos hacer mas espacio en esta habitación dime cual era el hechizo que usaste en el tren

--e…hip…era…hip…augetum... si eso augot...au…au…auuuuu—dijo el pelirrojo aullando, lo cual sacó una carcajada desencajada de Neville que parecía un poco pasado de copas

--que demonios les pasa chicos

--es por que revolvieron, les dije que no lo hicieran pero no me han hecho caso, lo bueno es que les di doble poción de mareo, --decía una chica de trenza a la cintura—hola Harry, yo soy Quetzal, creo que el hechizo que le estabas preguntando es el espaciador y tienes razón debamos hacer algo pero es un poco complicado para mi ¡Mesías¡Mesías, donde se mete este chico cuando se le necesita

--acá estoy preciosa, escuche la conversación pero ya sabes que me gusta el suspenso, esta bien creo que no es un lugar muy apto para la fiesta—dijo un chico saliendo detrás de la barra, y haciendo un movimiento acrobático con la varita--¡Augeoctum!—de inmediato el lugar se agrandó dejando mucho espacio libre lo que les dio a todos mas espacio para bailar y divertirse—hola Harry, debes agradecer a tu amigo por conseguir todos los ingredientes que le pedimos, y por las bebidas que al parecer a tus amigos les han fascinado, pero en fin ahora tienes que probar el tequila que nos trajo, se ve que es de México, este color solo se da en los destiladeras de Oaxaca, además el mezcal es de primera, lastima que sea demasiado chico este pequeño para probarlo, pero a cambio de he dado algo de pulque que es algo parecido a su hidromiel pero mas natural y no se sube como a tus otros compañeros les ha pasado pero esto no hubiera sucedido si no hubieran combinado cerveza de mantequilla, cerveza de cebada(muggle), brandy, whisky de fuego, y tequila, imagínate nada mas lo que resulta de beber todo esto en menos de tres horas, bueno creo que por lo menos no son como Gargo…--el chico se detuvo en seco y su semblante cambio de un risueño chico de 13 años a uno serio y triste a la ves de 30 años, mientras la chica se le acercaba con lagrimas en los ojos, y se abrazaba a el—tranquila no pasa nada, ya te dije que esto no quedara así—el joven ya con aspecto mas calmado pero con una chispa de odio en sus ojos la abrazaba y atraía a la chica hacia el—no llores Brenda, se que tu hermano no lo hubiera querido así—el chico pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y Harry se había dado cuenta de todo, sin notarlo se había metido en los pensamientos de la chica y se había enterado de muchas cosas pero de inmediato el pareció darse cuenta y Harry sintió como si algo lo golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza y se tambaleo—creo que tu y yo debemos hablar Potter, pero será en otro momento, ahora es momento de divertirse¿no es así Quetzal? dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de amor a la chica que inmediatamente pareció mas calmada

--creo que tienes razón Mesías, bueno, pues es el momento preciso para un brindis, por todas las personas del mundo que añoran la libertad, por que algún día la consigan—dijo la chica con mas calma y levantando uno de aquellos pequeños vasos—salud—después se tomaba el contenido de un solo trago y con chupaba un limón con sal que tenia en la mano hasta dejarlo seco

--creo que una es suficiente para brindar con Harry, si no pronto vas a estar como cereza, mírala ya esta bailando—dijo señalando a una chica menuda de largo cabello negro que bailaba al ritmo de la música y con la mirada ya un poco perdida

--pero a ella no necesitas embriagarla para que haga locuras, ya sabes que esta mas loca que tu

--oye a mi no me digas loco, solo soy un poco extrovertido—decía el chico mientras se acercaba a la barra y tomaba dos bebidas—muy bien Harry, estos se llaman caballitos, por que no lo se paro así me los presentaron—dijo tendiendo un vaso al morocho—y el tequila se toma como ya has visto que lo hace Quetzal—a Harry se le ocurrió una pregunta que le hizo notar que tan poca atención había puesto a sus nuevos compañeros en todo el tiempo que llevaban pero se la guardó—por que si no lo haces así y te tomas el tequila solo se te subirá mas rápido, además de que tiene un sabor parecido al alcohol etílico, y creerme que se parecen los sabores

--oye si no es indiscreción¿Por qué se hablan entre ustedes con sus apodos?

--aaaaaaaaa, una pregunta interesante—dijo un chico que se acercaba, el que había estado tocando la trompeta anteriormente, era de estatura mediana como todos los demás, y con un color mas claro que los hombres, pero mas risueño también—quihubo Mesías, mi hermosa Quetzal, mi querido Harry—dijo saludando exageradamente a los tres chicos—bueno creo que te contare lo de nuestros apodos si me presentas a esa chiquilla de ojos azules que viene hacia acá con tu novia—Harry se giró y vio que Luna y Cho se aproximaban con una amplia sonrisa y un poco tambaleándose, con unos vasos de algo que parecía leche—por lo visto ya probaron mi agua loca

--no preguntes nada—le advirtió a Harry la chica que llegaba hacia ellos—hola, Quetzal, necesitamos que nos ayudes por que Mora esta a punto de hacerlo de nuevo

--a, no, eso si que no, la voy a calmar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, la ultima vez quedamos todas chamuscadas, y ella estuvo cruda por cinco días, quédate con ellos Sol—dijo aventando a la chica a los brazos del que acababa de llegar

--oye, se que soy apuesto y toda la onda pero no me gustan las chicas mas aventadas que yo

--jajaja, que gracioso eres Alebrije—contestó con sarcasmo—además déjame en paz, recuerda que tu y yo estamos peleados—dijo separándose de el y retirándose

--pero, esperare por favor—dijo el chico ya mas serio—por favor perdóname—y salía tras ella

--que fue eso—preguntaba luna que acababa de llegar

--una discusión de pareja, bueno lo que pasa es que mi amigo siempre ha sido un facilote y ella un poco celosa pero se quieren mucho, bueno ya que estamos acá te explicaré lo que el no hizo, nosotros usamos los apodos que teníamos desde la primera vez que nos vimos, excepto el Güero, a el le decíamos la foca—todos se quedaron con cara de What—es por negra y resbalosa, pero después su reputación creció tanto que ya no podía tener una relación sin que lo dejaran por creer que les era infiel, después le pusimos el Güero por que es mas oscuro su tono de piel que el de nosotros, eso lo hacia enfadar pero después se acostumbró, a Sol, la chica que se acaba de ir le decimos así por que su nombre es Marisol, pero es muy aburrido, Mora es por que por todo se pone morada, ya sea que se enoja o esta muy contenta, Cereza es el mismo caso solo que ella se pone roja, Quetzal se conoce así por que ella tenia un quetzal, que es un ave muy hermosa que cantaba todas las mañanas, Chango…bueno el es muy velludo, y desde siempre ha sido así, Alebrije, es el mas loco de nosotros, actúa como un chiquillo, y siempre anda haciendo caras graciosas, pero creo que ustedes no saben que es un Alebrije, son criaturas que cuidan los sueños de las personas, las mas místicas que una persona pueda imaginar, en mi país se cree que cuando sueñas con uno de ellos y al despertar lo tallas en madera o lo haces con algún material este te protegerá por el resto de tu vida, y yo pues a mi me dicen el Mesías por que se les antoja y no me puedo negar

--no seas mentiroso, la verdad es que es un sabelotodo, bueno, no, el entiende todo a la primera, y cuando nosotros tenemos un problema siempre podemos acudir a el, es nuestra salvación de todos los problemas—decía la quetzal que acababa de regresar—ya mandé a Mora a la cama, por que quería hacer sus menjurjes de nuevo, y no quiero quedar quemada del cabello nuevamente

--esta bien, pero nosotras también queremos algo de ese tequila—decía Cho ya un poco mareada

--no creo que sea buena idea después de haber tomado un solo trago del invento del Alebrije, tendrás que esperar por lo menos dos horas antes de tomar otra cosa, no sabes la potencia de lo que tienes en tus manos—dijo el chico que llegaba, al que Harry identificó como Chango—no te preocupes Mesías, deje al Güero encargado, además necesito tomar algo, y acá esta lo que buscaba, mi querido mezcal, bueno salud

Al poco rato todos estaban por la quinta copa y Harry comenzaba a sentir el rigor de la bebida, aunque no tanto como los demás, ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, todos estaban muy alegres, algunos seguían bailando pero la mayoría había consumido demasiado de alguna de las bebidas, la sala se estaba comenzando a vaciar, Harry seguía metido en un concurso de vencidas con otros chicos, después se tomaba otra copa, la velada siguió tranquila y al final Harry decidió salir de ahí mientras aun caminaba en dos pies, ayudó a Luna y Cho que también estaban peor que el y las llevó a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero después de despedirse de Luna y que esta entrara se encontró de frente con una Ginny que le dirigía una sonrisa, Harry solo la miró y no pudo aguantar el deseo de besarla, la jaló hacia si el beso no fue como el anterior, definitivamente ella no besaba como lo recordaba, este era un beso apasionado, cargado de adrenalina, el la llevaba hacia el séptimo piso, al llegar a la sala de lo menesteres la convocó y el ella apareció una cama con dosel magnifica en opinión de Harry, allí ellos continuaron su juego e besos el la tomaba entre sus brazos, y ella solo se acomodaba, poco a poco las prendas fueron disminuyendo, estaban dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones, al darse cuanta de que ya estaban desnudos Harry solo continuo besando a ala chica, y bajaba poco a poco por su cuello, llegaba a sus pechos, eran mas grandes de lo que el creía, ella solo gemía del placer, poco a poco el calor en la habitación fue creciendo, los jóvenes sabían lo que seguía y ninguno de ellos quería parar, poco a poco Harry se fue introduciendo el la chica, mientras ambos gemían del placer, después se giraron y ella quedó sobre el chico, se movía de arriba hacia a bajo provocándole un enorme placer, los besos y las caricias continuaban, y ambos estaban al limite de la excitación poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y mas frenéticos hasta llegar al punto del orgasmo y un grito de placer se escuchó en toda la sala, pero nadie mas lo oyó, poco a poco los movimientos relucieron su intensidad hasta que se detuvieron los dos muy cansados y a punto de caer dormidos se declararon su amor.

--Ginny

--Cedric

Ninguno escuchó al otro pero ambos dieron lo mismo al tiempo que quedaban dormidos en la cama con sus cuerpos abrazados y un "te amo" se escucho antes que las tranquilas respiraciones de dos personas.

* * *

Se que no es lo que se esperaban los amantes de H/G pero es que hemos tenido problemas, y hay una encuesta para que se solucione quiero saber que pareja les gusta mas para Harry, mientras el se da cuenta de la locura que esta cometiendo claro esta.

Hermione

Luna

Cho

Alguna de las nuevas,

alguna de las otras compañeras

Bueno, esta encuesta creo que ya la habia puesto antes pero se extiende hasta el capitulo30, creo que para ese tiempo y habremos puesto todos los posibles problemas en su lugar, y la chica que gane será la que quede de pareja para Harry por un tiempo. Voten por favor, mi correo es gracias de antemano


End file.
